Rain On My Parade
by ava st. james
Summary: Road block after road block will try and seperate them. FINSIHED!
1. kinking eyebrows and smirks

Ok so I got like NO reviews last time and it made me sad.

So im givin it another go and re-writing an idea I had.

I love OTH and this seen is a based a little on the Brucas one and im watching it as we speak.

* * *

Troy rushed into the house shielding his head with his jacket from the pouring rain. 

" Well" a very pissed of Sharpay said.

" Well I'd start a fire but all the woods soaked, I turn on a flashlight but since its you Sharpay and you lost your mind and went all Freddy Kruger on me and decided to clobber me with it we have no light." Troy said leaning closer to her, " I mean what got into you any way." Troy finally said sitting down across from her.

" What got into me?" Sharpay asked.

" Yea im sorry your dinner got ruined."

"Pfft" Sharpay scoffed throwing her head and hands into the air.

"Right the dinner I was making for you. With the stupid apron and the stupid pie." Sharpay said fuming, mentally ticked off the things she ruined.

" Ok ill start a fire I just need some thing else to burn." Troy said he felt bad that her dinner was ruined.

" Here" Sharpay said handing Troy his signature 14 wildcat jacket that he had given to Sharpay to show that they were going out, " you can start with this."

" My wildcat jacket? You want me to burn my jacket Sharpay". Troy asked demanding an answer from sharpay.

" You really are clueless aren't you Troy." Sharpay stated.

" I really love that jacket and you love wearing it too." Troy said trying to make Sharpay realize his mistake.

" Ok troy if you love it some much what's in the pocket?" Sharpay huffily said pointing to the left had breast pocket.

Troy reached into the Jacket and found a note. From his girlfriend and it wasn't Sharpay.

_Troysie, _

_Thanks for letting me borrow you jacket. _

_It kept me warm all chem. Class long. _

_See you after b-ball _

_Love, _

_Gabby_

With that Sharpay grabbed her jacket and ran into the heavy storm.

" Wait " Troy called out. " this is ridiculous"

" RIDICULOUS I found a letter in you pocket closest to your heart may I add FROM GABBY! Your Ex-girlfriend Gabby. Dear troy blah blah blah LOVE Gabby. " Sharpay yelled.

" Look I don't even remember getting that letter Pay" Troy yelled back.

"Well you did." Sharpay yelled still walking ahead.

" Looks like love for ever just got a little shorter." She yelled over her shoulder.

" Shar-Pay" troy said turning her around. " Look I am sorry it was a mistake." Troy tried to reason.

" Which you keeping it or me finding it" she questioned.

" You know you were the one snooping through my jacket," he yelled back.

" Oh don't try and turn this around on me Troy.

" Look I know you" Troy said putting his arms on her shoulders, " you feel venerable right no-" That's not why im upset right now." Sharpay said furiously whipping her self from his reach.

" OMG you delusional" he yelled after Sharpay's retreating back.

"Ok your not delusional a little stupid maybe" he said with a chuckle.

" You think this is funny." Sharpay said kinking an eyebrow and walking away.

" You know what I think, I think that you're just trying to sabotage us!" Troy yelled after

Stopping dead in her tracks she turned and said"What I don't understand what you are saying Troy.

" I am saying that every time something bad happens you have to ruin us." Troy harshly yelled.

" Ruin us. Ruin us" Sharpay stated over and over not believe what she heard.

"Yeah Pay Gabby like I said a hundred times means nothing to me." He reasoned

. "I'll always love her and you just have to accept that but you and I both know that I love you more."

" Why Troy. What makes me so different? How come you love me more than gabby?"

"You want to know why? OK I will tell you. It's because when you do that whole smirk and kink you eyebrow when you are trying to look cute or prove a point and when you quote basketball stats even though I've never seen you watch a game. And that you miss you parents but you never admit to it and because I would miss a front row seats to the Lakers game just to go to your play. And most importantly is because I'm in love with you Sharpay Evans and you just going to have to deal with it." Troy replied crossing his arms.

" I..Am..I" Sharpay tried to find the words to put together but just couldn't

" Even though we are probably going to catch phenomena I love you and if I have to I'll stand in the rain all night to tell you why." Troy said cutting her off.

Before either one of them knew it some ones lips crashed against the other. Troy pulled Sharpay close to him and Sharpay drew her arms around his neck.

" Do you really love me?" Sharpay asked in a voice just above a whisper.

" Yes and I will stand rain or snow just to tell you why." Troy said sealing his promise off with a kiss.

* * *

ok thats the end

review pleaseee


	2. Forgotten SoupPerfect pillow

Troy Bolton rolled around in his sleep. Not being able to find peace. The star basketball player Troy Bolton has the flu. After telling his Girlfriend Sharpay how much he loved her in the rain he caught the flu. The doctor said he was lucky not to catch pneumonia (A/n: thanks Going2Alaska).

"Ugh" Troy said to no one. Trying to drift back to sleep troy rolled over on his stomach putting the pillow over his head.

Troy didn't even hear his bedroom door open. Sharpay quickly shut the door and pulled out the bowl of soup she made for Troy. _I hope he likes chicken soup _Sharpay thought to her self.

Going over to Troy she pulled the pillow off his head to see that he was asleep. Well I might as well go on IM until he wakes up.

Sharpay put down the soup and logged onto Troy's computer.

(A/n DRAMAiSYOURMOMMA -Sharpay Nerd4u is gabby)

_DRAMAiSYOURMOMMA_ HAS JUST LOGGED ON.

Nerd4u- hey Pay where are you

DRAMAiSYOURMOMMA- at Troy's house

DRAMAiSYOURMOMMA- I brought him soup

Nerd4u- ohh mee gee Pay that's so sweet

DRAMAiSYOURMOMMA- hahah is not I just like him a whole lot

Nerd4u- really?

DRAMAiSYOURMOMMA- is that a little sarcasm I sense Gabby

Nerd4u- well yea. I mean you can just tell you like him the way you look at him Pay. We will be in a conversation with each other and Troy will walk beside you or give you a glance and you get all gushy on me.

Nerd4u- I should start carrin a mop for all the sap you two spew out

DRAMAiSYOURMOMMA- that last line was corny.

Nerd4u- yea so wat you gonna do bout it.

Just as Sharpay was writing her response Troy started to stir in his sleep.

DRAMAiSYOURMOMMA- hey ill ttyl I think Troy is waking up.

Nerd4u- ok you go be all sappy

DRAMAiSYOURMOMMA- shut it Montez

"Mhmm Pay is that you" Troy asked sitting up a little.

"Yea did I wake you?" I asked him turning around on the chair.

"No babe I was trying to sleep but I couldn't.

"Well I brought you soup but its cold by now. I can go heat it up for you if you would like."

"Nope. I don't want soup. I can't hold any thing down right now."

"Aww poor thingy!" I said jokingly.

"Ha-ha" he said chucking a pillow at my head.

Sharpay caught it with ease. "I knew dating you was a good idea. I've gotten better at my hand eye coordination.

Sharpay walked over to Troy and placed her hand on his forehead. "Baby you burning up. Do you want me to check you temperature again?"

"No. I am so cold though." He said giving off a cough between each word.

With out a word Sharpay kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed with Troy.

"Pay you're so warm." Troy stated snuggling against Sharpay and wrapping his arms around her. 

"I have to tell you something Troy." Sharpay said in an uneasy voice that sent pained shivers to Troy's heart and spine.

"What is it Sharpay" Troy said straightening up a little and not looking her in the eye and focusing on the basketball he had on his wall.

"I wanna tell you how much I love you. And that even though I can't stand in the rain and say it I want you to know." She said in a voice just above a whisper. Sharpay was never good at confessing how she felt and Troy knew that.

"Sharpay you don't have to do this" Troy told her relaxing into her hold, he already knew what she was going to say.

"I know…but I want you to know how you make me feel."

"Ok" Troy said. He knew at this time that he should just let Sharpay say how she really feels."

"When ever I walk down the hall and your there my feet turn into jelly. When you smile at me I swear my knees go weak every time. I love it when you know what's wrong and I don't have to say. I-I love it when you just hold me like your doing now. Not saying anything just holding me like if the world would end you still wanna be here with me. I love it when you don't want to practice basketball and hang with me but you go practice anyways because you're such a good captain and friend. I love your devotion to me and to your team. I love that goofy smile you get when something good happens to you. Or when you win a game. And I love you most of all because you love me back." She finished turning around and looking him in the eye unsure of how he would react.

"I love you" he said cupping her check and stroking it before his hand moved to the back of her head to he could grab it. "I will always love you Pay and I want you to never to forget it." He said descending his lips onto hers in a soft but needed kiss.

As he repositioned him self on the bed he brought his free hand and pulled her closer to him and she put her arms around his muscular shoulders.

Running his tongue along her bottom lip in a longing way just to deepen the kiss she gladly let him. And then their tongues battled in each others mouths. When oxygen became a need he pulled away and began kissing her neck with sweet butterfly kisses finding her sweet spot sucking on it gently.

"Oh Troy" a flushed Sharpay said in a breathy moan. "Mhmm I love you so much Troy" before either of them knew it 30 minutes went by and Sharpay's hands were running across Troy's well defined abs and his were venturing up towards her bra.

"Troy wait. I know if we continue what we are doing we are seriously going to have you know." A breathless Sharpay said.

"I know baby I am sorry I just want you so bad." He said breathless too.

"Don't be sorry I want you to more than you know trust me but I really don't want our first time to be when you are sick." She said struggling to get out of his grip.

"Oh yeah that would be a good thing I don't want you to get sick too." He said kissing the top of her head lightly. "You're not going anywhere you the perfect pillow and your too warm.

"Good thing I love you Troy Bolton or I wouldn't be fifty feet of your sick butt. Even though it's cute I don't wanna get sick.

Closing his eyes Troy mumbled out," I knew you always like my butt baby."

Then sleep over took the sick boy.

"Ha-ha you wish Bolton." She stated. When he didn't answer she asked, "Bolton. Troy?"

Turing around she saw that he was asleep and kissed his check whispered an I love you and nestled into the crook of her boy friends neck.

Both of the sleeping teens forgot all about the unopened can of Soup lying on the dresser.

OK so that was it.

It was pretty lengthy on my part so kudos to me

Review pleaseee!


	3. crayola colored eyes

An-

Ok so just so you guys know Troy and Sharpay are dating. Gabby and Troy were just a fling. She, Sharpay, and Taylor are Bff's. Sharpay is not mean in this story she is nice and kind. Troy's family has record of them being involved with some shady guys. I think I'm going to go with like a gang\ mob back rounds with the Bolton's. So he's sort of like a bad ass in the whole thing but doesn't show it. So he's usually nice and kind but when he gets angry he goes into bad boy troy swearing and violent like. Oh Chad's family is associated with the Bolton's in the whole gang thing too. Ryella and Chaylor too.

next few chapters you will meet the rest of the gang

and High school musical 1 or 2 never happend! i added new characters and stuff!

and the only thing i own is the plot. not the characters!

* * *

3 

Walking hand in hand down the main hallway of East High was the 'dream team' as they were called. A un-sick Troy and his girlfriend Sharpay made their way down the halls stopping ever so often to say hey to their friends.

Little did they know a two pairs of envious eyes were on them. "That makes me sick", a male voice said to himself," I should be with Sharpay."

"What the heck does Bolton have that I don't. I am pretty good looking." Said the other unknown voice.

_She doesn't know yet does she?_

_Who ever did that is so rude._

_Idk she so mean she deserved it_

_Poor Sharpay_

"Troy" a self conscious Sharpay asked, " Is it just me or does every one know something I don't?" All this morning long Sharpay has been getting remorseful looks and whispers at. "No way babe," Troy lied, "there just jealous that they can't be going out with the Hottie with the basketball body." He has been hearing the silent whispers and points all morning long too.

"Ugh Troy I can't breathe you ego just filled up the hallway." Sharpay scoffed. " Oh really you don't like this body." Troy said revealing a toned 6 pack that made half the girls in the hallway stop dead conversation and start to drool. Looking around at the girl's Sharpay quickly put down his shirt and pulled him away. " I never said I didn't like the body but letting half the girls in school see it really isn't my way of having it!"

"Ops" Troy mumbled before pressing his lips to Sharpay's. "Come on I'll walk you to class."

Walking down the hall they heard a shout of, " thanks Troy you're my wallpaper." Sharpay buried her face into Troy's shoulder while he pranced about with a confident smirk on his face.

Engrossed with each other Sharpay forgot all about the stares as she reached her locker and let out a gasp as she read what was on her locker.

"OMG" Sharpay mumbled. " What is it Pa- What the heck is going on here?" Troy's usually reassuring voice changed into something East High has never heard. His voice was scary dark; almost as if someone would say something wrong they would not wake up the next morning. " Who ever did this." He stated letting go of Sharpays waist and spoke with a death tone. His face was emotionless but his eyes told it all. They were usually sky blue but now there were a dark sort of crayola blue. "Is going to pay. I mean it. What the Fuck (sorry read A\n) are you all staring at! " The small crowed that gathered around her locker quickly vanished.

Almost forgetting about Sharpay Troy turned around and wrapped her tightly in his arms. Turning around and burring her face in his strong chest she let out a few sobs.

"Baby don't cry please don't cry." He said his voice going back to his usual reassuring tone. " I-but- who-" Sharpay tried to say. " Don't say anything Baby…shhh now its ok. Just don't cry baby." He whispered into her ear.

Facing away from the locker Troy saw Chad, Taylor, Ryan, and Gabby quickly approach. All 8 pairs of eyes fell on Sharpays locker. Being the last one to see Gabby started to say " Hola amigos que pa- Oh my Gosh!" Gabby said covering her mouth with her hand and cuddling close to Ryan. The small Latino girl could hardly believe what she saw. Embraced in a cuddle with her boyfriend she could feel Ryan's veins start to boil.

Chad and Taylor both remained shell-shocked. Their hand were pressed together so tightly some how believing there grip would not make the scene real. Taylor and Gabby were Shar's best friends. And Chad like a brother to her.

(Sob noise)

"Shar are you ok?" Taylor asked in a timid voice. "No" a voice barley above a whisper and muffled in Troy's shirt said. "Ryan" Troy said going back to the death tone. " Take Sharpay to the locker room with Gabby and Taylor. Now" He demanded sliding his Wildcat Jacket off his shoulders onto Sharpay's shaking ones. Now he wore a tight black tee shirt which hugged his abs and muscular arms.

"Yea man of course," Ryan stammered out. He was no prick he loved his sister more then any thing and this just made him want to kill the jerk who did this to her. But he knew better than to mess with Troy while he was like this. He only saw him like this once and he didn't want to go back to it (AN it will be explained later) Ryan was strong but Troy was a beast.

"Chad you will be coming with me." He said. Chad nodded he didn't say a word. He knew when Troy was like this he got his way. When a brother needs help another brother helps…. No questions asked and this was one of those times. Handing Sharpay off to Ryan they started walking down the hallway. "Troy?" Sharpay questioned. Not bothering to turn around he said, " I will be back in a little baby don't worry. Let's go Chad."

Both of the groups walked away from the scene. Down the hall the unknown voices both slipped identical black stained paintbrushes into their lockers. If Troy Bolton had anything to do with it he was going to find out who broke is baby.

Thorough out the day students passed the locker pointing and staring disbelievingly. Sharpay was something's but not this. As the janitor tried to cover up the words but it wouldnt help. Today was the day of the last day of peace at East High.

The culprits stared across the hallway at their handiwork. The faint out line of East Highs own Bitch stood out clear as day. Know one knew who did it and they were going to keep it that way.

* * *

oh and the link for troys jacket is on my page. Ryan and Chads are the same.

OK so what did you think?

Reviews would be amazing

who wouldda guessed this once one shot was gonna be my first story.

Thanks to all my reviewers\favorite story ads\alerts.

I really am honored that you enjoy my stories.

Please review if you hated it let me know if you love it let me know.

Pleases and thankyous!

Ill try and update soon

PiE


	4. Evans hug

Ok next chapter:

Btw I own all of this ahahah except for the whole high school musical part.

* * *

Ryan, Gabby, Taylor and Sharpay slowly made there way down the hallway. Gabby in front Ryan and Sharpay in the Middle and Taylor brining up the rear, almost making a V to protect Sharpay from the stares she was getting.

Making their way into the sanctum of the locker room. Sharpay really broke down. Bringing his sister into a hug he drew small circles with his palm on her back. "What did I do wrong Ryan?" Sharpay questioned, "Is it the way I look or act?" removing himself from their hug he told her, "Sharpay don't ever say that I again. You didn't do any thing wrong. Don't let anyone else say that you did. You did nothing wrong." That only made Sharpay cry harder. "I'll be right back I think tissues are in order." Ryan said more to himself than anybody.

As soon as Ryan left Gabby took Sharpay's left and Taylor her right. " Guys" she whispered. " Who would do something like this? I-I know I'm not the nices-" "Stop right there Evans. You are one of the kindest people I've ever met." Taylor reassured her.

" Yeah." Gabby chimed in, " if I'm not mistaken didn't some one here not go on a date with Troy to help me get ready for a date and that date being with her own brother?"

"Yeah. So. I mean those are things I did for you guys cause you're my friends I mean I was ju-"

"Sharpay just yesterday you helped a new group of freshman find their class which resulted you being late for Darbus's and you got detention. Mean people don't do those things." Taylor said taking her hand.

" You sure?" Sharpay said.

"Yes were sure" Taylor and Gabby both said simultaneously.

"Thanks guys. You always know what to say." She told them pulling them in for a famous Evans hug. "What your doing the Evans hug with out the other Evans?!?" Ryan exclaimed running into the hug. Throwing the tissues he got into the air.

"Your such a doof Ry" Gabby said. "Hey" He shouted. "You didn't let me finish your my doof." She said pulling him in for a kiss. "A cute doof right?" He said. "Uh-uh" she reassured kissing him again. "Dear Pete that's my brother snogging my best friend thanks for the permanent mental scares their guys." "Shove it Shar its not like you haven't seen us before." "Touché" she replied. Wiping her tear stained face she looked over to see Ryan and Gabby still kissing.

_I don't care what she says it will always be weird_ she thought to her self

Ryan and Gabby kept making lovey dovey faces at each other when it dawned on Sharpay. " TM **(A\N: Taylor McKessie Shar's nickname for her)**"

"Yea Pay."

"Where's Troy and Chad?"

* * *

Short chapter I know. At first it was Sharpay in the locker room and then Troy's part all together. But I decided to make it into two chapters so hee-haw yall enjoy!

Tanks a whole Tonka truck for the story alerts and reviews!!

Gracias mucho!!!!


	5. Captains Lane

Ok this chapter shows all of Troy's friends. I made up all of these characters and they way the act so I OWN THEM!! Hahah

Oh this chapter might be boring a little but I just want to give the back round on all of their friends.

Pairings:

Troy and Sharpay (basketball)

Chad and Taylor (track)

Ryan and Gabby (baseball)

Jake and Natalie (Football)

Aurora (Rory or Au) and Finn (rugby)

Rider and Penelope (Pen) (soccer)

oh and does any one know how to spell the principals name!?!

* * *

3

"Chad I need you to go get Riles, Blake, and Scott (Captains of football rugby and soccer. Ryan is baseball captain Troy basketball and Chad tack and field. )

" Sure Bolt any thing else?' he asked.

" Yeah my phone."

" Ok I'll get right on that. Where are we meeting?" he wondered.

"Players lounge."

"'Ight. Be right back"

Chad was half down the hallway before Troy could answer. Troy was lucky to have a good friend like Chad. Chad would drop any thing to help out Troy and he was grateful. He was even more grateful that their girlfriends were best friends. Snapping himself out of his thoughts he saw Chad approaching.

"Oh here's your phone Bolt." Chad said.

"Thanks bro." Troy said turning to leave.

"Bolt" Chad called after him.

"Yea?"

" Were gonna find out who did this." He said.

Turning his head over his shoulder he said, " I know. Thanks Chad. See you in a few."

Dialing the all to familiar number he waited for the other line to answer.

"Ello?"

" Its Bolton I need you help."

3

" Who the hell would do something like that? Especially to Bolton's Girl. Do they want to get killed!" said football captain Jake Riles. **(AN-pics of all characters are on page)** He sat down in a chair in the Player's lounge. This room had a huge couch 3 recliners and a plasma screen TV. It was passed down to Captain to Captain each year. It's where each captains went to study or escape from the school. And sometimes make out with their girlfriends.

" I know mate," replied rugby captain Finn Blake. The Australian native just moved to New Mexico this year and quickly fell in line with the other captains, His best mates. Every one knew that no one messed with them. Or their girlfriends. It was like an unwritten law.

"Who ever did this does not know who they were messing with."

"Has any one seen Sharpay? Natalie and the girls were looking for her." Rider Scott said.

Natalie Branch **(AN: sry get it Natalie Wood... Wood makes Branches. Yeah sorry I thought it was funny),** Rory Street and Penelope Tate were Sharpay's best friends other than Taylor and Gabby. If you would walk down the hallway you would see all there girlfriends waiting for their boyfriends at what the school called Captains Lane. Chatting and giggling with each other. All of the boy's lockers were next to each other hence Captains Lane.

" Yeah locker room. Knock 3 times and Evans will let them in. Shit I gotta call him Troy wants us all here." Chad said walking into the lounge and pulling out his phone.

" Hold up I'm callin Nat and I'll just tell her to tell him."

" Ok but hurry." Chad said running a hand through his Afro.

"Hey babe –pause- its Rider who else -pause- haha funny -pause-"

"Scott get to the point." snapped an unhappy Chad.

"Right sorry" he said to Chad.

" Ok babe Shar's in the locker room knock 3 times and Evans will let you in. oh and tell Evans to get his little ass to the PL pronto. -Pause- well its small any ways. -Pause- just tell him please. -Pause- ok love you bye.

"Nice to know you and your Shelia talk about Evans ass." Finn said with a snicker.

"Shut it you-" he started but stopped when he heard the door snap open.

"Sorry is Troy here yet?" asked a breathless Ryan. "No just hurry up and sit down." A nervous jumpy Chad snapped.

"Ouch. By the way Rider, Finn, and Jake. Pen, Rory, and Nat are with Shar, Gabby and TM in the locker room."

When Troy entered the whole room fell silent. No one said anything until. Troy said,

"Ryan I need to talk to you …now." pulling Ryan over to an unoccupied corner. " How is she?" he asked about Sharpay. Giving a sorrowful sigh he told him, "Not good she keeps on blaming her self. She's saying what did she do wrong and if it's the way she looks or act. She actually thought that she was mean…"

"What!! How could she ever think that?" Troy interupted.

" I have no clue Bolt but she wants to talk to you though."

Running a hand over his face he thought of what to do. Deciding he picked up his cell phone hit the number one on his phone and waited for Sharpay to answer.

" Troy?" she asked.

"Yea Pay it's me, how are you? Hold on a sec babe" He looked towards the guys and pointed so Ryan would get the hint to leave him alone so he could speak to Pay in private. Putting his hand over the receiver he told the other captains, " I want a list of all possible people. Nerds, stoners, every one." Tossing the dry erase markers to Ryan and the guys. " Ok CB**(A\n: captain bolton. im big on the nicknames)** we got it." Replied Finn.

" I am fine I guess." Sharpay said in a small voice.

" Baby Ryan said you were blaming your self is it true?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

" Yes" she squeaked out.

" Sharpay don't ever think this is your fault ok? Some sick twisted freak thought this was a cruel joke. I swear the mother fu-"

" Troy I know I'm sorry."

" Don't apologize. Take the rest of the day off and grab my Range Rover and you and the girls go to the spa ok. On me. Ill speak to Principal M and get you out of it and get all your work."

"You'd really do all that for me?"

" No its all for Nat I love her with an undying passion" Troy said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oi that's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Jake said.

Giggling at Jake's response Sharpay said, " hah funny ok well were gonna leave now. Are you keys in your locker?"

"Yea grab my wallet too I think the black cards in there use that."

"Troy that's way to-"

" No buts Shar go relax and go buy something nice to

"Troy I couldn't"

"please for me."

" Ok if you insist I love you."

" Love you too."

With a click of his phone. His voice went back to his demanding tone.

"What did you get?"

* * *

so who was on the phone with Troy???

and the car and black card! he's loaded cause of his family actully the all are in this story all the guys are loaded there whole familes are part of the gang scence.

sry no hints on who the mystery people are..you'll never guess!

Ok so that's it for now. 2 chapters. I might upload again tomorrow like a whole spa day thing. And then Troy and the guys. I'm still deciding. I prob am guys my ideas are just flowing!

Review pleaseeee holy crap this whole thing on MW was 4 pages go me go me.


	6. the purse with a buckle

ok heres the next chappie.

thanks for all the reviews!

this is chap is for one special reviewer you made my day so this one is for you!

the more reviews i get the faster i update!

oh and i messed up the couples.

so i fixed em they should be on my page.

but here they are any ways

Troy and Sharpay(basketball) Chad and Taylor(track) Ryan and Gabby(baseball)Jake and Penelope (pen)(Football) Aurora (Rory or Au) and Finn (rugby) Rider and Natalie(Nat) (soccer)

* * *

"Ugh you boyfriend is the best." Penelope exclaimed. All of the girls just left the spa and are going to their favorite lunch spot The Arrow.

"I know. He's amazing. I just feel a little guilty using all of his stuff like this." Sharpay explained.

" Pay didn't he ask…. more like tell you to go and do all of this."

" Yeah I guess but-"

" No buts missy! Lets enjoy the rest of the day because I had an article for Mr. Pablo that I didn't finish and I don't plan on starting it." Pen shared while waiting to get seated.

"HOLY OMEGA! Pen that article was supposed to be in like 2 weeks ago!" Gabby shouted.

"Chillax book worm apparently I'm very convincing!" she said with a smirk.

" Ugh you have been hanging out with Jake for too long." Taylor thought out loud.

" Hey. I'm taking that as a compliment! I've been with Jake for like 2 years!"

" Trust me we all know!" Rory mumbled underneath her breath.

"How'd you meet him anyways?" Taylor questioned.

" Well it was my first day and I was totally confused and then out of the blue this hottie in a letterman jacket came up to me and said." Being cut of someone added.

" You look lost let me help you out. Then he asked her out blah blah blah and that's where we are today. Can we sit down pleaseeee?" Rory begged.

"Hey that's a love story right there." Pen defended.

" We know its not like we haven't heard it 50 times." Rory explained throwing her arm over Pen's shoulder in a way to show that she was just kidding.

" Ok banter twins can we cut the drama and sit down!" Nat the peacemaker said.

" Hello ladies how many today." The doorman asked.

" 6 " they all replied at the same time.

" Ok right this way." The waiter said motioning them to follow him with his arm.

* * *

Scanning through year books the boys were trying to come up with possible names.

" What about that freak who's always following Sharpay around. Wasn't it like Zac?" Rider asked.

" You mean Zeke?" Ryan chimed in.

" Yea him I never liked him." Jake confessed.

" Me either but I have a feeling its not him" Ryan said with a confident smirk.

" What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Lets just say he can't write any thing at the moment."

" You didn't!" Jake exclaimed.

"Hey he went for Shar and Gabby I had to tell the dude like it is. and my baseball bat and fist my have come in contact with his body at a point."

" Up high boss" Chad said while pounding fists with Ryan.

" Guys point." Troy said. "Ok I have a few what about that tool Jason Cross. He always hated me ever since I 'banned' him from the team.

" What's with the air quotes mate?" Finn asked.

" Ok so last month…."

**_FLASHBACK !!!!_**

" Ok Shar ill talk to you later k?

" Mhmm bye baby."

Troy quickly made his way to the gym. Stopping to chat with the coach and then going into the locker room.

" Sup dudes." Troy said to his team.

" Hey bro this" his team mate John said pointed to a tall brunette with green eyes, " is Jason Cross."

" Yo" Jason greeted.

Troy just replied with a head nod. He got an eerie feeling around this guy. Its not like Jason was bigger than him. His 6'2 frame and muscles galore didn't even compare with Jason's wimpy body. He was only about 5'9 and looked like he couldn't break a twig.

" Wildcats gym now." Troy boomed.

" Sure captain." They replied.

After along boring Tryouts all Troy wanted to do is drive home with Sharpay. Walking out of the gym in his signature faded jeans and leather jacket with a tight black shirt on underneath he set out to find Sharpay. Turning the corner he saw.

"Ugh come on locker not today." Sharpay pleaded with her locker.

" Baby I don't ever think you will win this fight." Troy chuckled.

" Help please."

" Of course" he replied banging his fist twice on the locker and it popped open.

" We should change your name to locker god!" Sharpay rejoiced.

" Or sex god." He shared.

With a glare from Sharpay he put his arms up in defeat and said, " you know what ill just stick with the god part."

With a smack of her locker. She pulled him down the hallway to his car.

" Oh shit hold on Troy I forgot my purse in the drama room can you go to the car and wait for me there." She asked.

" Mhmm but for a price."

" What's that?"

" A kiss."

" I don't know my mother said never to kiss strange boys in the hallway."

" Good thing I'm not strange huh?"

"Yup" she mumbled pressing her lips to his.

Kissing

"Ok be right back"

Sharpay made her way to the drama room she saw an unfamiliar face.

" Oh sorry I didn't know any one else was in here." They boy said.

" Its cool I was just leaving. I was looking for my purse have you seen it?" Sharpay asked.

" Umm no but do you need help looking?"

"Yea actually that would be great. Its small black and has a silver buckle on the front."

" This it?" he asked holding up the purse Sharpay just described.

" Yes. Thank you so much…? I'm sorry I didn't catch you name."

" Jason."

" Well thank you than Jason. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't find this."

" I have a couple ways of you repaying me."

" Uhh excuse me?"

" You heard me I think a kiss would be proper repayment."

" Oh I'm sorry I think you got the wrong idea. I have a boyfriend."

" So I still want that kiss Shar"

" Its Sharpay and please stay away from me."

" Not until I get that kiss." He said backing Sharpay against a wall.

" I said back off."

" Not gonna happen princess."

All of this time Troy was wondering what was taking Sharpay so long. _I might as well go look for her. _He thought to himself.

"I said back off" he heard Sharpay say.

" Not gonna happen princess."

Then he heard Sharpay start to scream and that's when he got really worried. Rushing to the drama room he saw some guy and Sharpay. _What the hell isn't that the new freak Jason Cross from basketball tryouts?_ _He was holding his girl against the wall trying to kiss her._

" What the fuck is your deal Cross she said get off." Troy said punching him square across the face.

" Sharpay go to the car."

" Troy" she started.

" I said go to the car Sharpay."

Leaving the room Sharpay ran to the black range rover and got in.

" Now I don't know what you have heard," Troy said pulling Jason up to his feet "but that girl is my girl. I suggest you never **punch** ever **Punch** touch her again **punch** got that."

A Swollen Jason barley mumbled out a reply when Troy kicked him square in the gut.

" I'm sorry I couldn't hear you."

" Yes" Jason said.

" Goodbye Jason. I had a nice chat." Troy said walking towards the door. Leaving but then coming back to the doorframe he said, " by the way you off the team so don't even bother coming to tryouts and we never had this conversation."

" What if some one asks." Jason said trying to be brave.

" Like some one will but if they do lie, say you feel down the stairs or something. It's not like someone will believe you if you say it was me." Troy told Jason while advancing towards him.

" And why is that." Jason asked while trying to stand up.

" Because Jason. I'm Troy Bolton and who would believe you? It was much smarter to stay on the ground." Troy said before punching him again. "Later bro"

**Present day**

"What a idiot." Chad said.

" I'd put him on the list mate. He could seek revenge from you on Sharpay." Finn thought.

"True" Troy said. " Are there any girls that don't like sharpay?"

" I don't know but probably a few." Rider said.

" Why do you think that?" asked Troy.

" She's pretty, smart, president of the drama club, has friends, and if it isn't that obvious she's dating you Bolt." Rider said as if it was nothing new

" Oh. Tonight ask your girls if they know any. I want this smashed." Troy asked.

Bring Bring.

"Who's phone." An annoyed Troy inquired.

" Sry its mine… its Nat hold on." Nat said.

"Hello…whoa Nat slow down… who did what to Sharpay…oh shit…. We will be right there.

" Guys we need to go to the parking lot right now. Some things wrong."

* * *

oh skittles!

whats the drama. oh oh i know!

sry theres not gonna be a whole lot of info on the stalkers.

but it will be soon.

next two chapters will be a totaly Troypay.

review pleasers!

OK so you can tell Troy and his crew are totaly bad asses they beat any one up who messes with them. not like deathly but they will leave a mark. oh i love bad boys and these guys are my perfect ones!


	7. Murdock

Thanks for the reviews

you know the couples so on with the chapter

* * *

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

" I have no clue." Rider said. " All I know is that something to do with Sharpay and the parking lot."

All troy had to hear was Sharpay and he was out the door. " Let's go." Troy said running down the hallway towards the main doors.

Approaching the girls the boys saw that Sharpay's jeep was broken into; all the glass was smashed into and spray-painted over. And on the hood East highs own bitch was sprayed on.

_Not again_ troy thought to him self. "Sharpay?"

Sniffling she looked up and met a pair of clear blue orbs and ran into Troy's hug. " I told you something is wrong with me." Sharpay admitted.

" No baby it's not true... I promise baby it's not true. " He reassured her.

" I'm going to take her home. Chad call my dad and tell him to call Murdock for me ok."

" Mu-Mu-Murdock??" Chad stammered out.

" Yes Chad that's what I just fucking said. God you can be so dense sometimes."

" Hey." Sharpay exclaimed, "You don't have to be so harsh." Gasping at Troy's expression towards her she slowly regretted saying anything. And slowly started to cry again.

" It's ok Sharpay. I'd be the same way if this happened to Tay. I got it man. sorry." Chad quickly said.

" Its fine. Guys meet me at my house in 2 hours and wear the colors. Girls be at Sharpay's in 2 hours too I don't want her to be alone."

" Yea of course." They all said.

Picking Sharpay up he carried he to the Range Rover and strapped her in the passengers seat. Quickly he went over to his side and drove off.

"Oh shit." Chad said. He was now pacing back and fourth.

" Chad w-who is Murdock?" Taylor asked.

" No one…. no one you should know about ok."

" But Chad-"

" I said you didn't have to know about him Taylor." He snapped out.

"Ok" she whispered shrugging back into the girls group.

" Guys I'm going to make the call. Watch them for me ok." Chad asked.

" You got it Chad you go do what you have to do and trust me be calm Mr. Bolton knows fear." Jake said. Jake knew the Bolton's the longest. Mr. Bolton was a scary man and you didn't not want to get on the bad side of him.

" Thanks Jake I'll remember that." Walking off Taylor broke down into sobs.

" Hey. Hey. TM calm down. Breathe." Jake soothed.

" He's never yelled at me before." Taylor whimpered.

" I know the guys and I are just stressed right now. Tension is high. We just need you guys to look out for each other and especially Sharpay." Jake reasoned. Pen silently walked over and patted Taylor's back while connecting her and Jakes hands together.

" Rider" Nat called. " What is going on why is everything so screwed?"

" Nat you know I love you right." She nodded so he knew that he could continue. " There are some fucked up people out there right now. And I just don't want any of them to come after you. So I can't tell you anything right now. When the time comes I will tell you I just can't right now." He said with a sigh.

"Ry. Why is he coming after Sharpay?" Gabby asked. " I have no idea." He leaned down to hear ear and whispered, " right now I really honestly can't do anything about it. I need you to be there for Sharpay. She needs you right now ok. And for Taylor this is really hard on them both." You don't think this is hard for my Ryan!! My best friend is being tagged from some freak stalker and Troy…Troy's just so angry. Ryan I've never seen him like this before. What are we going to do? I don't want to loose my best friends." Gabby cried out. Starting to cry Ryan put his arms around her in a protective hug.

" I know Brie I know." He soothed.

" Finn." A silent Rory spoke for the first time." Yea" he replied giving her a side ways glance" You don't have to tell me anything but if you need to I'm right here." She said wrapping her arms around his middle." Oh Au you don't know how happy I am to hear that from you." Finn said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

this is all of the other couples. just this chapter. i swear Troypay ness is all the way in the next one.

review please


	8. My Everything

i own all of this expect for High School Musical!! oh and i own 4th and Mango. oh i dont own jealous guy by gavin degraw or Mcdonalds but i do own Veg-Out

* * *

Driving down 4th and Mango Troy looked over at Sharpay. She looked so helpless. Her eyes were puffy red, and her nose was a little pink from all the rubbing and her hair was a little messed up but to Troy she never looked so pretty.

Gavin DeGraw was playing in the Range Rover. He knew some how this CD always made Sharpay feel better, her favorite track Jealous Guy was on repeat. Turning the volume down a little he looked at Sharpay and asked, " Baby ar-are you ok?"

" No Troy I'm not ok." She quietly whispered.

" Do you want to talk about any thing?"

Sharpay didn't answer so Troy took it as a sign for him to keep talking.

" I didn't mean to snap at Chad like that."

" I know." Sharpay said looking out the window.

" Then why wont you look at me?" he asked.

Turning her face towards him she said," Look I'm looking at you Bolton." She snapped back towards the window.

" Why the heck are you snapping at me Evans??

"Because im angry Troy. Geez I can't be upset that some freak is writing shit about me over the school. I mean God." She said crying a little.

" Oh Pay I- Sharpay I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

" Well you did."

" Do you want to go and get some food baby?"

" No I do not just take me home Troy."

" Come on Shar don't be like this."

"Like what Troy"

" All angry at me. Im sorry. All I wanted to do is make you feel better. But so-fucking- ry for trying to make my GIRLFRIEND feel better. I mean all day I was in the PL trying to figure out who did this. But no according to my girlfriend I'm just a big ass that is making things worse. So excuse me Shar-pay."

Pulling the Range Rover over to the side of the road he turned the engine off and pulled out the keys unbuckling his seat belt he got out of the car and walked over the grass and sat down. She followed Troy and kinked her eyebrow and pointed to the car.

" I am not driving with you angry at me." He calmly said.

" What the heck is your deal Troy I want to go home." She yelled.

"Ok"

" I was thinking you would have to drive for me to get home." Saying as if he were a child.

"I told you im not driving with you angry"

" Your insane."

"Ok"

"Is that all you are going to say ok?"

"Yup." He said changing it up.

" You have to be the most unbelievable boyfriend ever."

"Ok"

"Will you stop saying ok."

"Ok"

"Ugh" she exclaimed walking down the grass back to the Range Rover. Before she could comprehend what was happening she was being pushed against the door bending her head down to look anything but Troy at the moment.

_Stay strong Evans don't let him win. Oh My GOSH! Is that a scuff of my Jimmy Choos?!_ Sharpay thought to her self.

Troy lifted her chin up with his index finger. He closed his eyes and leaned down, lightly brushing his lips with hers, and pulled back afraid he had made a mistake. He obviously didn't because Sharpay put her hand at the nape of his neck and pressed her lips to his. Troy responded immediately, moving his lips against hers slowly as he placed his hand at the small of her back pulling her body against his. Troy deepened the kiss licking her bottom lip with his tongue; Sharpay opened her mouth and let their tongues connect for the first time that day and electricity shot through both of them, Troy's other hand tangled in Sharpay's hair and Sharpay felt herself going weak in the knees as Troy began to place soft kissed down Sharpay's jaw line before returning to her mouth.

" I am so sorry Pay. You know I have been stressed lately and I was just worried about you. I love you so much. I just can't stand to see you hurting like this." Troy broke down.

" Troy I was being selfish. I didn't mean to be so rude. I mean after all you did for me today. I shouldn't have said any of that." She sighed looking down.

"Hey you have a right to be selfish. Some freak is after you," he said lifting her chin up with his pointer finger, " I did all of that for you today because I love you. And I would do anything for you. I was thinking of who could have done this and I got a couple of people, how bout we go home and I can tell you then?"

" Ok" she said interlocking hands with him.

" Ok then its settled. Ugh I'm hungry."

" Way to kill a mood Troy and you are always hungry!"

" I know its part of being a guy."

" Can we please go and get food!!" he begged.

" Yeah if you go to Veg-Out (an- vegetarian place, no offense to any of you out there but im not into all that icky green stuff.)," she asked giving the bambi eyes.

" No way I'd rather starve you know I hate all things green! And put those freaking bambi eyes away they wont work this time."

" Haha I know I was kidding McDonalds ok then?"

" I knew I liked you!" he said throwing an arm around her.

Sitting in the McDonalds she looked over at Troy. These moments she cherished the most. He acted all little different around his friends but God was he perfect. He had a killer body, a smile that she could die for and a hot bad boy type to him. His messy dark brown hair always sat atop his head like he just rolled out of bed. Which most of the time he did.

" Baby" Troys voice broke her out of her trance. " Why are you staring at me?"

" Oh just cause your special."

" Like stop eating the paste special?" he asked.

" No your just my kind of special!" she said taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

" Really well I guess your pretty special too."

" Ha I knew it I have you wrapped around my finger." She said stealing one of his fries.

" Hey I thought you were not hungry!" he yelled making several people in the restaurant look at them.

" Ehh changed my mind. Are you done yet? I really want to go home." She asked.

"Yup I'm done let's go." he said outstretching he had so she could take it.

As they walked towards the car her leading when all of the sudden he drew her hand back pushing her flush against his body and kissed her out of the blue. "Mhmm strawberries you know there my favorite." He mumbled attacking her lips once more with his.

" Ok come on. We can wrap this up at my house." Sharpay said.

" Is that a promise Miss. Evans?" Troy inquired.

" I think so Mr. Bolton."

Troys tone went from happy to mean in a millisecond "Don't call me that ok. That's my father I will never be my father."

"Sorry." Sharpay said sliding into the car. "Why do you always do that Troy? We will be in a happy mood and I'll say something and you take it all wrong and then you will just snap at me. God you're infuriating." After about a minute of silence Sharpay couldn't take it any more. "Will you say anything Troy?"

Driving back to the Evans house the tension was high in the car. Glancing over at Troy Sharpay could tell he was angry. His grip on the steering wheel turned his knuckles white. She fiddled with his class ring on her finger she was trying to figure out how they got to this point. She didn't know what she did wrong. I mean it was his name_. He overreacts all the time_. She thought to himself. _Thank gosh I'm home._

"Bye" she mumbled pressing her lips to his cheek and exiting the car.

Not waiting for his answer she ran to her door and was about to shut it until an arm grabbed her and turned her around.

" Sorry" he mumbled into her neck.

"Get off me." She stated pushing him away. The look of shock on Troy's face almost made her regret her decision, " I am not going to forgive you this time Troy. I can't do this to myself any more. You always push me away when something gets bad for you. When im hurting you always make me feel worse Troy. Boyfriends are supposed to build you up not bring you down. Why won't you ever let me in. I want to know you so bad but there is this wall Troy. Every time I get close you shut me down. Do I not mean any thing to you?"

" No Sharpay you mean everything to me. You're my everything. I love you." Troy explained taking her hands.

" You love me?" She shouted ripping her hands from his, " I-I can-n-t do-do th-th-is any m-m-o-re. I-I need a-all of you T-troy. I-I can't-t be the boy-boy f-friend-d and g-g-girl friend. Wh-when your r-r-ready t-to talk ill be-e here." She stated trying furiously to wipe the tears that escaped.

"Please don't do this Sharpay I love you. I need you to be with me. Please. I truly am sorry." Troy yelled letting his own tears fall from his face.

"I need you to promise me then." She said sniffling.

" Anything I can't loose you Sharpay."

" Let me in I want to know everything."

" What do you mean?"

" You know what I mean. I want to know it all your parents you how many girls you've been with. I want to know everything about you."

"Ok. Ill tell you everything. I can't loose you baby."

"I know I can't loose you either but please Troy let me in your breaking my heart." She said starting to sob again.

" Oh Pay I didn't mean to. I am so so sorry." He said grabbing her face and slowly wiping all the tears away with his thumb, "come on how bout I make you hot coco and then we can talk?"

" With 4 marshmallows?" she mumbled into his jacket.

Chuckling he replied, " yes baby anything you want. Come on."

* * *

oh my gosh.

almost break up. btu i couldnt do that the fun is just beggining kiddies!

reviews are sweet!


	9. Lets say were the Kings

ok im back.

i own all of this expect for high school musical and American Ganster

* * *

" Here is your coco." Troy said offering Sharpay her mug.

"Thanks" she said taking a sip and Troy sat down opposite of her, " tell me what is going on?"

" No beating around the bush with you huh?"

Kinking her eyebrow Troy obviously found his answer. " Ok ask away baby what do you want to know?"

" What does your dad really do?"

Taking a deep breath Troy said, " What im about to tell you know you can't tell anyone. Not the girls or your parents. Not even you diary."

" Hey how'd you know about that?" sharpay cut in almost choking on her Coco.

" Baby I know everything about you. As I was saying you can't tell any one. The only one who knows is the guys and I made them swear not to tell any one. Not even their girlfriends. So... this is hard. Where to start? Umm my dad is…well…. you remember when we watched American Gangster?"

" Yeah with T.I.?"

" That's the one well my dad is like the Frank Lucas of New Mexico. Actually he's the Frank Lucas of the whole West Coast."

" Wait you mean your dads a de-dealer?" she asked with wide eyes.

Chuckling he replied, " you could say that. He doesn't do it but his guys do. My uncles actually."

" Oh. Wow. You don't deal right?"

" nahh I hate that shit tried it and thought it was dumb. What else?"

"Umm what did you mean by wear the colors?"

" Now you remember in school when they told you all that fake shit about their being 'gangs' in New Mexico and how they attack innocent people, well that wasn't the whole truth. There are two main gangs in New Mexico West Side Cobras and East Side Kings. My grandpa's grandpa started the Kings. It all started with some business stuff. Every one was cool until Jameson that ass started shit that didn't need to be started. Hence the war between us. The kings my gang wear black with a navy blue bandana. The cobras wear back with a red bandana.

" That's silly. It all depends on a measly color." Sharpay cut in again.

" Its not silly if you have a gun to your head and there asking what gang you in."

"Oh" sharpay said frightened.

"Sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you. I just need you to know. Blue your safe red run. Any ways another difference is that the kings have a tattoo on their right shoulder.

"Can I see yours?"

"Mhmm" Troy replied stripping off his jacket and pulling his back shirt over his head his well-defined back showed numerous tattoos.

" Wow I didn't know you had that many." Sharpay said touching them.

" Yea well a king should be treated like one my dad says."

" Wait there isn't one on you right shoulder it's a paw print."

" Wildcat for life babe. Yeah the kings one is on my left."

"Why is it there."

"Cause a Bolton always gets his on his left."

"Why?"

"Lets just say were the kings." He said with a cocky smirk.

Sharpay slowly outlined the tattoo. It wasn't that big only the size of your fist but boy wasn't it pretty. There was a big cross with a crown hanging off the side all around the edges of the cross the words honesty brotherhood and honor were written. And on the bottom in big letters were T.M.B. his initials. Underneath it there was a whole bunch of Italian. re di honor. di onestà della fratellanza. sono un fratello

" Uhh what does it say underneath?"

"re di honor. di onestà della fratellanza. sono un fratello" troy spoke with ease.

"Baby I didn't know you could speak Italian." She said with shock in her voice.

"ragazza graziosa della latta ho poiché ero circa 8. il mio poppa ha pensato che fosse meglio. la mia famiglia intera lo parla circa più

iniziale così spiacente di im l'ti amo"

" Huh?"

"I said I can pretty girl. I have since I was about 8. My poppa thought it was best. My whole family speaks it. Im am so sorry about earlier I love you."

" I love you too. But I still have more questions.

" Ask away il mio amore. My love."

" Who's Murdock?"

Straitening up Troy put his shirt over his head ran a hand over his face. " Murdock is a family friend. He runs some deep shit. He can find out anything about any one. For a price."

" What's the price troy?"

Troy didn't say anything for a while.

" Tr-Troy come one say something. You scaring me."

A look of pain shot of Troy's face. Grabbing Sharpay's hands he said," Sharpay please I don't you to ever be scared of me ok. Promise me."

" I promise. What is it?"

" Pay this is one thing I don't want you knowing about ok. Murdock is some powerful shit. I don't want you involved at all. If anything happens to me I don't want that fucker to know your name ok?"

" Troy what's going to happen to you."

" I'm just speaking in hypothetical."

" But really. Is something going to happen to you?"

" I don't know. But is their anything else you want to know?"

" Yeah you still a virgin?"

" What the hell kind of question is that."

" Answer me."

" Well then no. I'm not still a virgin."

" How many girls have you been with?"

"Pay God I can't tell you that!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because"

" Tell me"

"Fine 3"

" Was that so hard?" she asked. Trying to hide her look of shock.

"No. And no more questions about relationships."

" Fine. Have you ever shot some one?"

Staring her straight in the eye he said, " yes"

"Have you been arrested?"

" Yes"

"Ever been sent to jail?"

"No"

" So why are you hanging with the captains?" she asked extremely confused. Finn, Jake, Rider and Ryan we not the most dangerous guys she's ever met.

" God baby you look so hot when you confused. I hang with the captains because they're in my gang. Every one except for your brother of course. He's just a reg."

" What? A reg?" she said shifting her nose in confusement (is that a word? If not I just made it up)

" There you go again with that sexy nose ruffle. A reg is a regular. Not in the gang full on but still part of it. I don't take him on my runs or outings. He's just in."

" Oh so the others are?"

" Yeah Jake and I joined at the same time. When the Danforth's moved to New Mexico my dad was thrilled. Joey Chad's dad was a member with my dad. So Chad, Jake and I are the future."

" What about Finn."

Giving a hearty laugh he said, "Sorry who could forget Finn. His dad Riley is this master mind in bombs, guns, explosives, pretty much anything that has to do with AMO. Finn is his protégée."

" How'd you meet Jake?"

" Parents. Are moms went to High School together. His dad was head in East Coast Kings. Shit got sticky out there and they moved out here. He's one rank under my dad. That is why no one messes with us. Cause they know the consequences. I swear to god our dad's have shit on every one is this fucking state."

" Does your mom know?"

" When you meant everything you meant everything." He said shaking his head in a teasing matter, "Yes she knows. She was skeptical at first but know that she has Jakes mom and Chad's she doing just fine."

Sharpay just stared at her hands for a while. Letting the entire information sink in. Her boyfriend was in a gang. Not just any gang a powerful one. And Ryan was in it too. Oh God her own brother was in gang. I am dating a gangbanger. Holy shit. And not even a virgin Gang member how am I supposed to compete with all of the others.

"Sharpay…Baby… hello?" Troy said trying to get her attention.

"Oh what?"

" Do you look at me different now?"

" Well yeah."

" Shit I knew I shouldn't have told you. Now nothing will ever be the same between us." Troy said standing up and pacing.

" I know I can't believing im dating a guy with a tattoo!" she said.

" What that's it. That's all that's different." He said with a look of confusion.

" Yes" she said bursting out into a thunderous laugh.

" Not funny baby not funny." He said kissing her." what time is it?"

" Ughh" she said looking over at her clock, " around 4:30"

" Alright Jake and them will be here in about 10 minutes." He said going back onto the bed beside her, " what to do until then?" he said trying to kiss her.

" Ah ah im not finshed with my questions."

" Can I at least get a kiss first?" he begged.

" No. one more question please." She asked giving the Bambi eyes.

" You know I can't refuse those eyes. Ok ok what?"

" Yes! Ok why did you get so upset when I called you Mr. Bolton?"

" Uhh me and my dad really don't get along."

" Why?" she said stroking the back of his neck

" He thinks I'm not devoted to the gang enough."

" What do you mean?"

" He thinks I have to many distractions in my life."

" Oh" she said dropping her hand and looking out the window.

" What is it Pay. What's wrong?"

" Im not a distraction right?" she said in a whisper.

" Oh God. Don't think that of course your not. Actually my parents want you for dinner tomorrow. It's Notte della famiglia alla casa de Bolton," troy said in an over zealous Italian accent.

" English per favore" she said mocking him.

" Hey I didn't know you knew Italian."

" I watch Emril. So what did you say? All he teachers you how to say is please and BAM" she said imitating him doing the hand movement.

" haha you a goof" he said kissing her forehead. "I said its FAMILY DINNER NIGHT at the Bolton's. You in?"

" Of course I love your little sister Bella. that's the only reason im coming over."

" Hey not for me?"

" Yes of course for you. We still have 5 minutes left to kill" she said lying back on the bed, " there's a lot we can do in 5 minutes."

"You read my mind" he said slipping the black shirt over his head.

"Mhmm" Troy said after about a minute of kissing.

" What?" Sharpay said pulling away.

" You taste like chocolate…and strawberries." He said attacking her lips once again.

* * *

ok kiddies. Hope you noticed the rating change. its now a T.

hehe i might go M.

review pleasee!


	10. Friday Nights are For Fighting

ok stole the title from Gilmore Girls.

still no Stalker news.

i own story line!

you find out more of the Evans family!!

* * *

Throwing the door open Ryan and Gabby found Troy and a red faced sharpay in a very comfortable position. "Ugh stop raping my little sister and come down stairs Bolton.' Ryan exclaimed hiding Gabby's eyes from the sight, " come on Gabby you don't need to see this display of affection. Here's you stuff Bolt." He said tossing a brown paper bad to Troy.

" God Ry im not a baby."

" You're my baby."

"I know," she said joining hands and walking down stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay asked sitting up after Ryan and Gabby left.

" I have to meet my dad down at headquarters to talk." He replied his back to her.

" You're leaving me?" she said holding back a sob.

" Only for a while." He said turning around seeing that she was close to tears he went over and held her tightly, " don't cry pretty girl I'll be back in a while."

" I-I don't want to be alone."

" I have to go. Ill be back soon. Plus the girls are staying." He added trying to make her smile his efforts didn't work.

" Come on baby smile. Smile for me. Please lemme see that smile I love."

"I can't smile im so scared. What if they come to my house Troy, what if they get Ryan, or Tristan. Oh god what if they get you." She said burying her face into his arm.

" No one will get me. I promise. But I really have to go. Ill call you later." He said capturing her lips with his in a sweet but rushed kiss.

"ti amo ragazza graziosa" he whispered in her ear and left the room.

As made his way towards the stairs he heard Sharpay's sobs. Half his mind was telling him to stay but the other was telling her to go. _Im doing this for Sharpay_ he told him self over and over again. Descending the stairs he tied the navy blue bandanna around his neck and put his hood up.

" Let's go guys," he said making his way towards the door. All of the guys kissed their girlfriends and made their way to stand behind Troy. " Girls Sharpay's in her ro-" troy started to say until he got cut off.

" Ryan Ryan Ryan" said an over excited 6 year old.

" Sorry" Ryan said looking at Troy, " hold on."

Crouching down to Tristan's eye level Ryan said, "what's up little brother?"

" Ok I just figured out the second riff to Stairway To Heaven. But I need your help with the 3rd." he said with the pleading look in his eyes.

" You and Sharpay with those god damn bambi eyes" he muttered.

" What was that Ry? Never mind come on why are we just standing here!" he shouted gabbing his hand and running towards the stairs

" Whoa chill Tris. I can't practice with you right now. Im going to hang out with my friends." He said.

Tristan's eyes started to water, " bu-but you pr-promised."

"Sorry Tris maybe another time."

" I-I- b-" he stammered

" Hey Tris" a bubbly voice shouted out behind him.

Turning around he saw Sharpay and ran to her. " Oh Pay will you play with me?"

" Sure! So Led Zeppelin huh?"

" Yeah poppa got me the CD yesterday and I practiced all night long so when he and momma get home with Fire I can play it for them!"

" Ok come on I'll race you to the music room. But im going to say bye to Ry first ok."

"Yea sure whatever but come up ok!"

" Of course im gonna bring an audience so get ready ok."

"Otay" he said running up the stairs but then quickly running down he threw his arms around her legs and said,

"I love you sharwpay!"

" I love you to Tris know get!" she said fake shooing.

Watching him Giggle all the way up the stairs she turned to Ryan.

"If your not gonna keep promises don't make them" she said her tone getting deadly.

" Well sorry I practiced with him last night. I thought we could skip today."

" He is not gonna grow up like we did." She said poking his chest, "he doesn't need another person like Arthur."

" I am not him. that is a fucking lie so take it back Sharpay." He spat.

" No"

" Take it back before I say something I'll regret."

" Like I said Ryan don't make promises you can't keep"

" I FUCKI-" Ryan started but a hand grabbed his back.

" I said we have to leave." Troy said looking down at Ryan.

" Yeah leave" Sharpay sneered and turned to leave.

" Shut up bitch" Ryan growled.

Everyone in the room took a Sharp intake of breath.

Realizing his mistake he said" Oh God Sharpay I swear I didn't mean."

Turning around she said, " my my my you always were a daddy's boy Ryan. You gonna hit me now too or should we leave that up to him."

"God Pay im so-"

"Get out."

"What"

" Get out. G-E-T O-U-T .I'll talk to you later guys.

"Whatever"

"Bye" she said as she made her way up the stairs. Putting on a fake smile and a happy voice she called, " here I come Tristan" she raced up the stairs and you heard a squeal of delight come from the music room.

" We can leave now," Ryan said.

* * *

oh drama. and i will have translations at the bottom from now on cause the Italian speaking becomes more frequent in the later Chapters!

Translations- ti amo ragazza graziosa- I love you pretty girl

review pleaseee


	11. headquarters

ok i had a major writting inspriation so im next 5 chaters now!!!!

im not doing that whole wait till a certin number of reviews thing. i see your reading and thats all i care about.

so here they go. last time Ryan and Sharpay got into that fight!

* * *

After 5 minutes of silence Troy had to say something. "You want to explain what the fuck that was."

" A normal conversation in the Evans home Bolton what's it to you." Ryan sneered.

" If you going to talk to my girlfriend like that it is my fucking problem. And she's your sister. Way to man up ass hole."

"God Bolton you think your so fucking high and mighty. You don't know shit. Keep dating Sharpay I'm happy for her. But you don't know the shit She and I have to deal with. So if you want me to man up I got an answer for you I already have"

" How in the hell you expect me to believe that."

" Ok let's play 5 questions Evans style. Let's answer these all truthfully huh boys. Number one whose dad missed he and his twin's birthday to go golfing. Any one. Like I thought none. Then who went out and bought his sister all the toys she wanted and didn't buy any for him self. I am always there for my sister. When all of you fuckers made fun of her she used to cut. Did you know that Bolton? I walked in on her once blood all over the floor she almost was unconscious from all the blood loss. Wow boys cat got you tongue? Then who had to walk in on their dad FUCKING THE MAID and all he said was shut the fucking door Ryan. It's getting cold. Then I had to come and find my sister beaten to a bloody pulp by my dad and help her get better. Trust me Bolton if you want me to Man up I already have. Pull over I need to clear my head and talk to my sister."

Still driving straight ahead Ryan yelled, " I SAID PULL THE FUCK OVER BOLTON."

Out of nowhere Troy pulled out a gun and pointed it dead at his forehead. Ryan's face showed no emotion but his eyes showed fear, " I suggest you lower you voice. You will go back to your house play with your brother and sisters and get good nights sleep. If I ever hear you say anything rude or hurtful towards Sharpay you die. Clear?" he boomed.

"Crystal captain" he sneered and opened the door and got out.

" And if any of you repeat what that asshole Ryan just said about Sharpay you're dead too." Troy said putting his gun back in his pants and driving off into the sun.

**Ü**

Troy parked the Car and pulled his hood over his head and made sure the bandanna was sticking out. Walking to the door he saw the guard Rob in a pair of glasses. Troy gave a head nod and Rob moved to the left of the door allowing him access. Pushing the door open with his palm he looked around. Most of the guys were watching the game or playing cards. Spotting the man he wanted to see he slowly made his way over to the door and pounded twice.

" Hello father" Troy said as he walked into his office.

" Troy you look well sit sit. We have much to discuss."

" Boys you too. Hurry up. Where is Ryan?"

" Ryan had to deal with his family" Troy said through gritted teeth.

" Oh I see" dismissing it when he looked at Troy's expression.

"So what's going on?" Trent Bolton asked stretching his arms around his head.

" Well sir" Jake spoke up, "there is an issue involving Sharpay."

"Sharpay" Trent said leaning forward, "Troy's Sharpay."

"Yes sir," Troy answered for Jake, "some fucker has been tagging her."

" Why wasn't I alerted sooner?" Trent questioned.

"We just found it today father. It was her locker and her car." Troy explained.

" Hold on" Trent said picking up his phone. " Bob…. it's Trent I need a 2008 jeep wrangler at the residence of the Late Arthur Evans. Make it black on black and a SE on the spare tire. Thanks I owe you. Bye"

" Her locker too?" he inquired getting ready to call the school.

" Father I already got her a new locker and I gave her a spa day today. I think she's fine."

" Ok."

" Guys I need a minute alone." Troy said to Jake, Finn, Rider and Chad.

" We will be in the car. Nice seeing you again Mr. B" Jake said.

" Yes Jacob it was a pleasure tell your mother that Erica is just dying to see her again so stop by." Trent said.

"Will do goodbye."

After the boys left. Troy relaxed into the chair and Mr. Bolton loosened his tie.

" Dad. I invited Sharpay to Dinner tomorrow on you request. And I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to loose my cool."

" That's ok Son all is forgiven. But now tell me what is really wrong. I saw you clench your jaw when I mentioned Ryan."

" Ryan and Sharpay got into an argument and I could only stand and watch. Dad the things they said were so mean. He said that he dad hit her and she used to cut. God was I that oblivious to her back then? Here's the worst part she used to cut when Amber and them made fun of her. It's so hard Dad. I love Sharpay so much. You know that. But you remember you telling me that I should be more focused on the Kings. And not let distractions get in the way."

" Yea and you did the right thing by not picking up those courses the school asked you to take."

" I know. But dad I was discussing all of this," he said motioning to the office with his hands, " to her and she thought she was the distraction you were talking about. Dad you should have seen her face. She looked so upset. It ripped my heart to shreds. Then oh God it was the worst Dad. She though me not filing her in meant I didn't care. She almost broke up with me dad. She was crying and God I felt the worst." Taking a silent pause he looked to his dad and asked, " is something so wrong with me that I can't let anyone get close?"

" Troy. The Evans are some shitty people. The parents at least. I went to High School with Arthur. He was an ass. Then he got married and some how made a multi million dollar company. His wife God was she evil. Always brining someone down and telling people there every flaw. I remember once your mom and me were walking with you when you were a boy. Then the Cindy Evans comes out of now where with Sharpay and seriously every time Sharpay would step she would verbally break her down. " Trent said facing his son, " As for the whole telling Sharpay part. I did the same thing with your mother. I told her and went against my father's wishes and only good came from it. I know you told Sharpay about you and our family but I just want you to make sure that she is the one."

" God dad she is. I mean I can't describe how she makes me feel you know."

" Yeah I do Troy. Now go be with your girl. She probably misses you. But before you go give your old man a hug."

" Of course dad." He said embracing his father in a hug. " Bella has been asking for you Troy," Trent spoke. " Also she's been asking when she will get to play with the pretty lady who looks like her Barbie again. I'm guessing that's Sharpay?"

" Yeah. I was picking Bella up from Pre-school and Sharpay was picking up Tristan."

"Tristan?"

"Little brother"

" I see well get going."

" Ok love you dad"

" Love you too son. Oh and Troy your grandfather is coming to dinner tomorrow."

Little did Trent know that Troy did not hear the last part. Tomorrow evenings dinner is sure to be a good one.

* * *

ruh-roh drama in the mix.

will ry and pay make up??

and daddy son momment!!!

reviews are like hot guys greatly Appreciated


	12. saving private Ryan

I know im a little ambtitious about a 6 year old playing amazing gutair but dream with me people.

one of my fluffies chapters!

own the plot thats it.

oh adn rory is always quiet and nice but in this chapter she get ugly!!!

* * *

While Troy was gone Sharpay and the Girls played with Tristan. He played Stairway to Heaven, When Doves Cry, and the Guitar solo in Beat It. The applauded all evening until Sharpay decided that it was time that he went to bed.

The girls tried to talk to Sharpay about Ryan but she refused and went upstairs to take a nap while she waited for Troy.

Hanging his coat on the hook. Ryan made his way to the living room where he was met with 10 pairs of eyes.

" Oh hello Ryan I forgot what idiot looked like until you walked into the door." Rory said first.

""Listen I need to talk-"

"Trust us Ryan you've spoken enough for the day." Rory spat.

" You know Rory…. I'm not going to deal. Where's my sister?" Ryan asked.

" Sleeping" Pen answered not meeting Ryan's gaze.

"Tristan?"

"Sleeping to. It seems getting yelled at tires both of the Evans out" Rory mumbled.

" I'll be upstairs if any one needs me," he said looking at Gabriella.

"Congratulations" Rory.

Walking up the stairs he paused at Sharpay's room and opened the door. Seeing her sleeping form he went up beside her just like they were little and smoothed her hair over away from her face.

" You know Evans you were always the brave one." He softly whispered. " I'm sorry for snapping I just cant stand to see you in pain. Sorry what I said about Arthur. He's not our dad and I shouldn't have brought it up. I may have slipped on a couple of our secrets today. So I'm thinking the lemon juice will do fine punishment. Plus shopping all day. I promise to be your personal bag boy. Love you Little sister", he softly whispered kissing her head.

" You are only older by 2 minutes. And I'm holding you to that bag boy promise. And I think we can let the lemon juice slide. I love you too big brother. Oh and Tris made you something so go look. "She mumbled going back to sleep.

"Ok" he chuckled." Good night"

Walking into the music room he could see that his little brother was a rock star in training. He had all the music books and guitars. On the table he saw a note it said

dear ryan,

I am sorwy that I dydnt say bye when you leve.

Pay said tat I suld awas sa bye.

I love you

Tristan R. Evans

Putting the note in his back pocket he slowly made his way to his brothers room. " Tris are you awake?" he stage whispered to his brother.

"Uh-uh come in but be quite Pay said I had to go sleep and hour ago." He whispered back.

Approaching the bed he pulled up his comforter and snuggled close to his brother he said, " Listen tiger I'm sorry about breaking my promise. I feel crummy for letting you down."

" It's ok ry-ry. I got a whole bunch of babes to listen to my guitar playing. I got that pretty one gabstalla wrapped around my finger."

" You mean Gabriella"

"Right that's what I said."

" Well I think we can do a Evans secret mission and go get those cookies mommy left us! So private Evans you in?" Ryan raised his hand to make a salute sign.

" Yes sir. I'm very hungry Sir" He saluted back.

" Ok you know the drill you go first and talk to Gabby she loves you. Do the fake voice to maybe some tears. And I'll grab the cookies. You jump on my back and we eat in the fort ok?"

" Wait you remember the code word to abort right." Ryan added.

"Of course" Tristan replied.

"Ok go go go." He said using his hands to make an echo.

Sniffling as he went down the stairs Tristan made his way to Gabby. " Misses Gabby" he weakly called out.

Turning around she sees Tristan holding a stuffed bear with a guitar in its arms, " aww Tristan what are you doing up?"

"I-I-I had a bad dream. Can I have a hug?" he asks lightly. " Of course you can sweetie!" she exclaimed hugging him so that her face was towards the door and his towards the kitchen. Giving Ryan the thumbs up he sees this as his opportunity and grabs he cookies just as Gabby is turning around. He dived to the floor hidden behind some vase.

Ding dong

_Saved by the Bell_ Ryan thought to himself.

"Here let me put you down sweetie and answer the door."

" Ok but hurry" he says with a small sniffle.

" Hey Troy. She says as she opens the door. Troy walks in and shuts the door.

" Hey is Pay up?"

"Nah she's sleeping"

Doing his stage snap he gets Tristan's attention telling him to speed it up.

Tristan sniffles to get Gabby's attention but it does not work. Then he lets out a wail and she finally turns around.

"Oh my goodness what is it?"

_Oh no he's panicking!!_ Ryan thought to him self!

_Oh no I'm panicking! Think think think Evans oh I got it abort!_

Then at the top of his lungs he screeched "SAVING PRIVATE RYAN!"

Troy and Gabby both put here hands over there ears when out of no where Ryan's dashes out of the kitchen grabs Tristan by the waist and pulls him up stuffs a cookie in his mouth kisses Gabby and makes a dash for the fort.

"Freeze Soldier's" Sharpay booms. The two cookie monsters stop and Ryan puts Tristan down and says,

"Nice one Tristan I told you abort with a quiet whisper not the Sharpay Shout."

"Sorry" he sheepishly said. Which made Troy and Gabby laugh

" You two" she said pausing to shake her head, "I am ashamed. You Mr. Tristan Ryan Evans are supposed to be asleep."

" You're getting yelled at " Ryan sneered.

" And you Ryan Allen Christopher Evans are sneaking around like some stalker in your own home. I am shocked and that you two didn't include me. We could have pulled one over on Troy and Gabby any day. So Private Evan Jr. and Sr. you are rewarded with Milk and Cookies but your punishment is. Lemon squares 2 each when Grandma Yenta comes to town.

" Aww Payyy we hate lemon squares!" they both shouted.

" Sorry. You may have won the battle but Sharpay always wins the war!!"

Both of the boys were about to walk off when Sharpay snapped her fingers and pointed towards Gabby and Troy. " Apologize or no cookies."

" Sorry Gabby for sneaking." Tristan said. "You're supposed to say sorry too Einstein." Tristan stage whispered to Ryan.

"Thanks. Sorry Gabby and Troy being an A-S-S today!" Ryan spelled. Looking lovingly at Gabby the whole time he spoke.

"Pay no fair he spelled again!" Tristan whined.

" It is seriously time for bed if you keep whining like that." She said.

" Oh I'll stop come on Ryan. Stop making googly faces at my woman." He said pointing towards Gabby. " And you", he said sizing Troy up, " keep you hands to your self and off my sister. Go it!"

" Yes sir" Troy said sticking his hands up.

* * *

i thought the whole little brother brother stuff was cute.

short and sweet but reviews are loved!


	13. 1961

ok here goes the next chapters.

i own the story line.

ok this is a total Troypay. It gets a little M in a scene so ill alert. if your not comfy skip over it my dears!!

* * *

"Today was interesting." Troy said running his hands thorough Sharpay's hair.

"Yeah I guess it was." She said looking at the ceiling fan.

" So Ryan said some stuff," Troy said. This topic was bugging him and he just had to ask her.

"Yeah like what" she asked turning her head so that she could look at him.

" Uh you remember when my older sister Amber used to uh you know"

" Come on Troy big boy words." Sharpay coaxed.

"Ryansaidthatyouusedtocutwhenamberandherfriedsmadefunofyouandyourdadforgotyourbirthdayandhityou." He said in one long breath.

" Yes my dad did hit me and forgot our birthday and I did used to cut but for not the reasons you think."

" Tell Me," he said rolling her over that she was now on her side and facing him.

"Drama with a girl did it once felt good and did it some more. Went to therapy got better changed the way I looked and Bada Bing were here."

" You changed?"

" Yeah I moved to France for a year. I used to have frizzy hair and God I can't even say it glasses. I studied fashion and design and my best friend Emma gave me a makeover and you have your goddess here!"

Chuckling he kissed her and said, "You il mio amore are a goddess. You don't cut any more right?"

" Of course not. I stopped after my da- Arthur died. My mom remarried and changed. Tristan and Sapphires Dad are not Ryan and I's dad but we treat him as he was like it."

" That's nice"

" Yup. So how'd your visit with your dad go?"

" Great actually. We worked everything out. He got you a new jeep by the way. And my parents are really happy that you will be joining us tomorrow night. Oh and Bella has been asking for you."

" What he got me a jeep that is way to much!" she exclaimed sitting up.

" Pay he wanted to" he said grabbing hold of her waist and pulling her on top of him, " take it. It will make him happy. It will make me happy."

" Fine only if it's for you"

" Good now can I sleep?" He said tossing his sweatshirt and wife beater( AN: is that what there called. Idk but it's a like a tank) to the floor. Then he slid down his jeans and only left standing there in a pair of black boxer briefs. Sharpay couldn't help but stare. Starting from his legs she worked her way up stopping to look at his well-defined stomach and abs. Then over his arms. Seeing he had one tattoo right above his left hip. Reaching up she lightly went over it. Feeling Troy tense she drew her hand back but he grabbed it and put it back.

" Do you want to know what it means?"

" Yeah" she said in a breathy whisper. " Why are they all numbers?"

"It's not numbers it's a year 1961 actually. The 1 is for me cause I rely on my self to survive, the 9 is for the number of people I've shot…so far the 6 is for my brothers and sisters and the 1 is for the most important person in my life. You. Plus 1961 was the year the kings was formed."

"That's so pretty."

" I have one more. Do you want to see?"

Shaking her head in the yes form he slowly lifted up the hair that rested on his neck and a little SE appeared. " I got that to remind me how lucky I am to have you and that you're always on my mind."

Sharpay ran her fingers over the SE and then down his back resting on his hipbone.

" You like 'em?" he asked.

" Yeah that is the most…. I really."

" You don't have to say anything. Just lay with me."

" I love you." She said kissing him.

* * *

(ok churros this is a little M scene. idk if its quite 'M" but i thought you should be warned)

" I love you too." He replied kissing her. Putting his hands on her back he slowly laid them down so that she was lying on top of him. Still kissing he put his hands at the base of her shirt and made little circles every now and then while his hands moved north. Moving to his neck Sharpay sucked on the base right by his collarbone. " God Pay right there" me moaned into her hair. Breaking her trance he pulled her shirt over her head and slowly drew his hands to her back to unclasp her bra. Realizing what he was doing she arched her back and he undid it. Sensing that he was starring at her she tried to draw her hand to cover her self but he quickly grabbed it. " No don't be shy your perfect. Perfetto il mio amore." He mumbled as he sucked lightly on one. "Mhmm Troy" she moaned. Still drawing all his attention on the task he was doing he ventured his hand towards her boxers and started to pull them down. Realizing what he was doing Sharpay shot up and grabbed her shirt lying on the floor and pulled her boxers up. " I-you-we- can't do this. At least not now." She explained.

(ok thats it)

* * *

" And why the fuck not?" he asked. Obviously annoyed.

" Because Bolton my little brothers room is right next door and in about 20 minutes he will wake up and come and sleep with me. So I really don't want him walking in on us having sex."

" Fine" he said grabbing his wife beater and throwing it on, " can I use your shower?" he asked.

" Sure why?" she asked back.

"Because if your brother is coming in here I don't want him to see my hard on. So do you mind?"

" Oh" she said. Her cheeks turning a bright pink.

" Don't be embarrassed. I'll be right back"

"Wait Troy" she said getting up to stand next to him. " Your not mad...at me for not having…"

"dimentichisi a questo proposito" he said cupping her cheek. " Forget about it. It's not about sex with me. I'll wait until you are ready if that's what you want." He said with complete honesty.

" Oh Troy" she squealed jumping up and putting her arms around his neck.

" Good fuck I'm gonna need that shower now." He mumbled, " ill be right back"

* * *

Translatinons-

dimentichisi a questo proposito-forget about it

Perfetto il mio amore.-perfect my love

* * *

Ok thats it.

the next chapter few chapters will be a whole lot of Italian!!!

reviews are like disney world. magical


	14. we make the Ozzbournes look normal

this has to be one of my favorite chapters ive written so far.

i hope you like it.

own the plot sucks. oh the songs are unkindly spoken by kate voegele she was on OTH and i fell in love with the song and The Mixedtape by Jack's Mannequin is an all time fav!

* * *

"Baby Come on were going to be late." Troy said fixing his tie. (an- its those cute little skinny one's Zac Efron always wears)

"I'm coming" she shouted from upstairs, " I mean can't I try and look nice!"

"Baby you always look nice. But hurry my Dad hates when were late."

" Ok ok here I come." She came down the stairs looking fabulous and Troy's mouth dropped.

" OMG what's wrong is it really that bad?" she asked running her hands over her black jumper. She had on a white tee shirt with a sparkly one over top of that and over top of that was her jumper. Her hair was long and straight with her bangs swept to the left. She had on a black pair of skinny jeans and finished it off with her open toed Jimmy Choo's and black channel purse.(AN: heres the pic http://i120. baby you look amazing" he said kissing her, " Come on we will be late."

The drive to the Bolton's was pleasant. Sharpay hummed along with the radio and looked at the window. "Ohh Troy turn it up I love Jack's Mannequin!" Troy turning up the radio Troy looked over, she was bobbing her head along to the beat.

_Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of  
It was you I was thinking of  
It was you I was thinking of _

Every time the song said I_t Was you I was thinking of_ Sharpay looked at Troy. He had to try and keep his eyes on the road. _ Pay looks amazing. I hope everything goes ok tonight,_ he thought to him self. "Tris and Ryan do the best little performance. Ryan sings and plays the drums and Tristan goes into full rock star mode with the guitar. Of course I play piano. Its so cute."

Pulling in the driveway Troy saw his the younger kids in his family playing in the yard. The Bolton Estate was a large one. It had a big oak tree in the yard and a tire swing on that. It was under heavy surveillance but you could never tell. Mr. Bolton was extremely protective of his family. He always has been and he always will be.

" You ready?" Troy said taking off his seat belt.

" You beat troy good grief this is where you grew up?" Troy was about to answer when.

"UNCLE TROY" a little girl shouted and ran to him.

"ciao gwen come stai? "

"I'm buono. chi è lui il carino signora"

"This he said in English, " is Sharpay"

" Hi Sh-Shar" she said trying to pronounce Sharpay.

" You can just call me Pay sweetie."

" Ok" she said grabbing her hand, " come on I want you to meet the others"

" Ok" she said throwing a glance at Troy who just shooed her away.

"Gwen Portare suo dietro in uno pezzo!"

" Guys this is Pay" she shouted. A whole bunch of little girls ran towards her.

"Ciao I'm katia questo è Jemma Lucy Suzie e Alloro. Il icky ragazzi sei Ricky Sbeccatura Palo segno e Julio"

" Uhh I'm sorry I don't speak Italian." Sharpay apologized shaking her head nervously

" Ops well I'm Katia and this is Jemma, Lucy, Suzie, and Laura. And over there are the icky boys Ricky, Nick, Palo, and Julio."

" it's nice to meet you all. Have any of you seen Bella?" she asked.

" I'll show you!" shouted the 3rd youngest Gwen. Grabbing her hand once again she pulled Sharpay towards the door and Sharpay called over her back, " see you guys later!"

Swerving through the adults Gwen led her to Bella and Troy. Troy had Bella in his arms, as he spoke to what she thought was his mother.

" Misses Barbie!" Bella shouted and tried to wiggle free of Troy's grip while reaching for Sharpay.

" Hi Bella" she said holding out her arms and Bella jumped into them. " I've missed you Sharwpay." She mumbled into her hair as she hugged her. " I missed you too." She said back.

" Guess what?" Bella said with big eyes.

" What?" Sharpay challenged back.

" I got a Barbie and she looks just like you do you wanna see it!" she said her big blue eyes just jumping with excitement.

"Only if your mommy says its ok." She said looking at Mrs. Bolton.

"Momma inscatolare io mostrare appuntito mio nuovo barbiglio pregare!(1)"

" si puoi"(2) Mrs. Bolton answered.

"Ok come on sharwpay!" she said dragging her up the steps.

" I'll be back later Troy. I hope," she added as an after thought.

" Momma I only think she's dating me cause she gets to hang out with Bella." He said with a chuckle.

"Mio Figlio(3) I think so too." She added.

"salve figlio dove è Sharpay?(4)" Trent asked.

"Campana rubato suo lontano. Lei voluto suo verso vedere suo barbiglio(5)" Troy answered

"uh - oh noi meglio andare vedere suo. Caro venire con me.(6)" He said towards his wife.

While Troy and his parents were talking Bella showed Sharpay he new Barbie, " my Bella you have quite a collection. I love your new Barbie."

"Grazie(7)" she answered, "Troy said you could play the piano. Could you show me?" she asked.

" Uhh sure do you have one?"

" Yeah in the music room come on." She said running towards the room.

"Wow this is a fabulous music room." Sharpay admired. The room had a baby grand piano, a full set of drums, and 3 guitars, plus an electric piano. Plus other great stuff.

" Ok here it is," she said pointing to a black piano, " play something please"

" Uhh…ok I guess but only a quick one." She said while pulling out the bench. " Hop up Bella." "Ok what to play" she mumbled. " Ok I got it. I just started this one so tell me what you think ok?"

Sharpay started to play just as the Bolton's made it up the steps.

"Where are they Troy?" Erica exclaimed after not finding them in Bella's play room."

"Listen" Trent said. He could hear the faint echo of piano keys. " I think I know where they are follow me."

As high as the moon  
So high were my spirits  
When you sang out my name  
And coming from you  
It was enough just to hear it  
Oh, it rang like the bells did today

But even the sturdiest ground  
Can shift and can tremble and let us fall down…

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

"You didn't tell me she wrote songs Troy" Erica whispered to Troy. " I didn't know." Troy sheepishly said.

In the days of my folly  
I followed your lead  
Did what Simon Says to do

But I won't let melancholy  
Play me for a fool  
Oh, no I'm on my way somewhere new  
And as far as your lack of something to say  
Well, to tell me goodbye there was no better way

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

So don't keep me up till the dawn  
With words that'll keep leading me on Baby well  
I know much better than to wait for an answer from you

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
'Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard

She finsihed it off with a couple of ohh's and yeahs and then she faced bella. " Now I want an honest opinion what did you think?" Putting a small finger to her chin she thought for a while and then quickly said ,"I like it Pay. It was pretty can you teach me to play?" Bella asked.

" Sure I can. I tried teaching Tristan but he said rock stars don't play panio." She said tickling Bella."but im sure Bella's do right?"

"yes they do"she said inbetween giggles.

"My Sharpay I didn't know you could play panio?" a shocked Mr. Bolton exclaimed.

"Oh" she said turning around on the bench " I didn't realize any one elese was here Bella asked me to play her something im sorry"

" don't apologize my dear that was wonderful" Mrs. Bolton interrupetd, " I need to introduce you to my mother so come on."

" o-ok" she nervously replied heading for the door.

"don't be nervous baby. Grandma is an old softie" Troy whisperend in her ear as she walked by.

Sending Troy a thankful smile she followed Erica out the door.

"Campana andare commedia ho bisogno di verso parlare a Troy(8)" Trent said.

"si poppa" she said running out the door.

" why didn't you tell me Grandpa was coming" Troy interrupeted.

" What I told you yesterday!" trent exclamied.

"when?" troy wondered.

" when you were leaving headquarters. Oh Troy I guess you didn't hear me. I am so sorry."

" its ok Dad. Im just worried about Sharpay. Grandpa Bolton can be uh"

"brutal" trent asnwered for him. " yeah well lets go. He wants to speak to you."

" mom this is Sharpay. Sharpay this is my mother." She said to the older lady.

" hi I am Greta B-"

" oh my gosh you Greta Bishop! From Broadway right?"

" yes I am how did you know that?"

" my moms a theater freak in a good way of course. She took my to my first play which concidetially you were in! It was Fiddler on the Roof.!"

" haha yes it was. I remember you. You were the small brunette in the 2nd row staring at me! And you kept swatting at your brother because he was distracting you." She said with a small laugh.

" haah you remember that?" Sharpay said her cheecks turning a light pink.

"of course I do. That poor boys arm was bright red at the end of the show."

"haha that was Ryan."

"well since you too know each other I'll leave you two to talk. I never really liked the theater." Erica excused her self from the group and went over to talk to the other guests.

" I don't know how that happened Sharpay. I mean her father was a musical maniac and me n the theater went hand in hand. She always was into Sports my Erica. I guess that's why she married Trent. He was a basketball freak."

" ahah to each his own right?" sharpay asked.

"of course. I never thought of it that way. So what is your favorite play?"

"hmm Wickked!" sharpay quickly answered.

" oh my word you are the daughter I never had!" she said. For the next few hours she and Sharpay joked and talked about the theater.

Making his way to the living room he finally found Sharpay. She was talking with his grandmother laughing actully. I guess someone said something funny. Leaning against the door frame Troy thought to him self _I love her. I love her laugh. I love everything about her._ " uhh excuse me Grandma but can I steal Sharpay for a second?" he asked.

" of course grandson. Sharpay Troy is one of those non-theater folk. I don't know how they survive" she added with a fake tear.

" hah Gret you're the best. Im sitting near you during the meal!" sharapy said giving Greta a hug.

"ok dear." She replied.

" Pay my dad wants to see us."

" ok. See you later Greta!" sharpay said with a wave and heading towards the door.

"Troy a moment please."

" Of course Grams. What's up?"

" Don't screw up with her. I like her."

" I wouldn't dream of it Grams. I will talk to you later. My dad needs me"

" Hey Mr. Bolton Troy said you wanted to see me?" She asked.

" ahh yes I did Sharpay walk with me"

"don't go too far Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes" Erica called from the kitchen.

" sure dear. Lets go Sharpay" he said extending his arm which she glady took.

" after a little while of silence she asked, " so what do you want to talk about?"

" I am guessing Troy told you about my proffession?"

" uhh proffession..ohh you mean," she said leaning her head towards his ear she whispered, " the whole gang thing?"

with a laugh he said, " yeah the whole gang thing. How do you feel about that?"

"Honestly I was shocked. I mean my boyfriend finally told me why he was sneaking off and breaking promises with me. It cleared up a lot up but it still made me nervous. I am just worried about the whole him getting hurt part." She said with a sigh.

"Erica was the same way when I told her. She got used to the fact, of the consequences that is and she is slowly still trying to let me do what I love. Its more than a gang Sharpay. The Kings is a brotherhood. We stick together and help a brother when he falls down. I wanted to say in private thank you for not telling any one and sticking by my boy. He loves you, you know that right?" Sharpay nodded her head. " Good well I guess dinner awaits you ready to go back in there?"

" Uh yeah it's just different."

" What do you mean by different Sharpay?"

"You and your family Mr. Bolton express you love in public and you are a soild family. My family on the other hand is so messed up we make the Ozzbournes look normal. Its just comforting to have you guys around." She said.

"Well Sharpay you are welcome anytime."

"thanks Mr. Bolton. Let's go. From what Troy says your wife makes a mean speghetti and meatballs!"

* * *

TRANSLATIONS!

Gwen Portare suo dietro in uno pezzo!-Gwen Bring her back in one piece!

"ciao gwen come stai? – Hi Gwen how are you

"Im buono. chi è lui il carino signora"- I'm good who is the pretty lady?

(1)Momma inscatolare io mostrare appuntito mio nuovo barbiglio pregarem- Momma can (2)I show Sharpay my new Barbie please!

(3)Si puoi- yes you may

(4)Mio Figlio- my son

(5)Salve figlio dove è Sharpay- hello son where is sharpay

(6)Campana rubato suo lontano. Lei voluto suo verso vedere suo barbiglio- Bella stole her away. She wanted her to see her barbie.

(7)Uh - oh noi meglio andare vedere suo. Caro venire con me. Uh-oh we better go get her. Darling come with me.

(8)grazie-thankyou

* * *

ok.

loved this chapter hope you did too!!!


	15. The Text that Broke the Camel's Back

heheh alot of mean-ness and clarity in this chapter!

enjoy

* * *

The Bolton Dinner table was Huge. The adult table sat about 20 or 25 and they even had a children's table, which was stuffed with kids.

" And then" Mr. Bolton continued with his story, " Troy ripped off his diaper and ran out of the house buck naked into the yard screaming, " Baths are for Girls!" It took us 10 minutes to get him back in the house." The whole table irrupted in laughter.

Sharpay wiped the tear of laughter from her check and looked at Troy and said, " I never took you for the streakier type boyfriend."

"comunque chi invitare il biondo. lei guarda puttana?"(1) an older man said from the far side of the table. Everyone gasped and stared at him But not Sharpay and Greta because neither of them knew Italian.

"Padre quello fu un orribile cosa verso per esempio Appuntito Ÿ amore qui e lei Ÿ non puttana (2)" Mr. Bolton said putting down his fork and facing him.

"chiamare loro simile vedo loro figlio(3)" he snottily replied.

"io non bisogno verso essere maleducato nonno solo tu testamento non per esempio qualsiasi cosa maleducato da ogni parte mio amica ancora.(4)" Troy said dropping his silverware and looking at his Grandfather.

"Bene nipote se mio fonte per esempio lei ŸSharpay Evans il ragazza chi Ÿ avendo Est Alto proprio Cagna acceso suo stipetto corretto? im giusto mettere un faccia al famoso."(5) His grandfather said while standing up.

"lei Ÿ non e possesso quello dietro(6)" Troy said standing also.

"Troy , Padre , pregare sedersi"(7)

"Oh chiudi Trent il becco tuo figlio e ho avuto questo lotta in movimento per molto tempo." He said walking around to meet Troy. Rounding the table Troy was about to approach his gradfather when a strong hand drew him back, "tu testamento non irrispettoso me in mio proprio casalingo padre. presente andare.(9)" Trent said pointing towards the door.

"Bene solo io bisogno verso parlare al biondo primo(10)" he said pointing at Sharpay.

Looking over at Greta Sharpay whispered, " What are they talking about?"

" Well it seems my dear its you," she said following the older mans point.

Troy gave a Hearty laugh and said, "nessuno e suo famoso Sharpay Ÿ non il biondo"

"Fine I'll just say what I wanted to in English!" the old man exclaimed in a thick Italian accent. " You must be Sharpay Troy's little Toy. Now my grandson has not kept a girlfriend in over 2 years. Your just a notch on the bed post sweetie. So don't get to attached." He said with a satisfied grin on his face, " oh and by the way the names Murdock, Murdock Bolton."

" That's it!" Trent exclaimed, " get out of my house now!"

"Gladly see you at headquarters son. Troy she's a looker" he said in Sharpay's direction giving her a wink. "Tough cookie this one. Not one tear. I mean she must be all cried out after an abusive daddy and then this whole tagging scene. You really are a tough bitch huh?" With that Troy made a lunge at his Grandfather but his Dad held him back, "lui Ÿ non valevole lo figlio. Giusto andare e ottenere Sharpay e possesso suo casalingo. Sosta a suo casa stanotte va bene?(12)"

Walking over to Sharpay he grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, "Come on. Let's go." With out even a reply she stood up and went to get her coat. Passing Murdock on the way he grabbed her arm and said loud enough for every one to hear, "Just like your mother Sharpay. Silent and Strong. No wonder her husband committed suicide."

Pulling her self from his grasp she grabbed her coat and handed Troy his. She said thank you to Mrs. Bolton and told Troy she would wait in the car. When she reached the front door she heard Bella calling her name.

"Sharpay! Where are you going? I told every one else about you and the piano and they want to hear you."

"Oh I'm sorry Bella I got to go. But how bout I come back later ok?" she said in her fake happy voice.

"Ok bye Sharpay"

"Bye Bella" and with that Sharpay walked through the door and walked to the car and closed the door with a snap.

" See she wasn't that upset." Murdock said.

"Good Lord Bolton can you be that dense?" Greta spoke for the first time." There is a thing called acting!"

That was the last thing Troy heard before he shut the door. Making his way to the Range Rover he saw Sharpay going through he messages with a pained expression.

" Pay are you ok. I'm sorry my grandfather's an ass."

"Troy"

"God he was so rude. I'm so sorry Pay"

"Troy" she tried again.

"Ugh and then ugh"

"Troy" she shouted.

"What? What's wrong?" he said finally looking at her face.

With a shaky hand she gave him her cell phone and it said. 1 new text from unknown number.

**Dinner not go well princess? You know what they say once a bitch always a bitch!**

* * *

TRANSLATIONS- follow the numbers

comunque chi invitare il biondo. lei guarda puttana?(1)- anyways who invited the blonde she looks slutty?

Padre quello fu un orribile cosa verso per esempio Appuntito Ÿ amore qui e lei Ÿ non puttana(2)-Father that was a horrible thing to say Sharpay is loved here and she is not slutty

chiamare loro simile vedo loro figlio(3)-call them like I see them son

io non bisogno verso essere maleducato nonno solo tu testamento non per esempio qualsiasi cosa maleducato da ogni parte mio amica ancora.(4)- i dont want to be rude grandpa but you will not say anything rude about my girlfriend again.

Bene nipote se mio fonte per esempio lei Ÿsharpay Evans il ragazza chi Ÿ avendo Est Alto proprio Cagna acceso suo stipetto corretto? im giusto mettere un faccia al famoso.(5)- Well grandson if my sources say she is Sharpay Evans the girl who is getting East Highs own Bitch on her locker correct? I'm just putting a face to the name.

lei Ÿ non e possesso quello dietro(6)- she is not so take that back

Troy , padre , pregare sedersi(7)- Troy Father please sit down

Oh chiudi Trent il becco tuo figlio e ho avuto questo lotta in movimento per molto tempo.(8)- Oh shut up Trent your son and I have had this fight underway for a long time.

"tu testamento non irrispettoso me in mio proprio casalingo padre. presente andare" (9) you will not disrespect me in my own home. Now go.

Bene solo io bisogno verso parlare al biondo primo(10) Fine but i want to speak to the blonde first

nessuno e suo famoso Sharpay Ÿ non il biondo (11)- no and her name is Sharpay not the blonde

lui Ÿ non valevole lo figlio. Giusto andare e ottenere Sharpay e possesso suo casalingo. Sosta a suo casa stanotte va bene?(12)- he is not worth it son. Just go and get Sharpay and take her home. Stay at her house tonight ok?

* * *

thought it was time for the stalkers to make an apperance!!!!

reviews are loved!


	16. They All Hate Me

ok these are gonna be a little short.

so im uploading a lot now!

so enjoy!

* * *

"Come inside I don't want you to stay at your house. Your safer here ok."

"Like I said something is wrong with me. Even your grandpa hates me!" she said bursting into tears.

"Come on Pay. Come inside"

" No I can't go back in there. They all hate me!"

" They don't hate you I promise."

Troy quickly put her phone in his pocket and picked her up bridal style and carried a sobbing Sharpay into the house. Kicking the door open he walked past his family and carried her up the steps into his room. The only thing they heard Sharpay mutter was "I'm a bitch and they hate me." The whole time Troy reassured her with a no your not's and no they don'ts but nothing was working. Placing Sharpay on his bed he grabbed a sweatshirt and put it over her head and kissed her. "I'll be right back. I swear." Turning over Sharpay sobbed into Troy's pillow.

Descending the stairs he tossed the phone to his dad and he read the message. " How in the fuck? I'm going to my room Troy show this to you mother. None of the kids go outside. Get them from the yard now." He said running a hand through his hair and then going into the study.

" Troy what is it?" his mom asked making her way towards him. Giving her the phone she gasped and ran out side to get her kids. "Bambini interno fretta" she yelled.

"Grandmother can you go up stairs and talk to Sharpay please." Troy asked his grandmother. "Yes of course. What is wrong?"

" Well grandfather first humiliated her at dinner and then the person who has been tagging her sent her a text knowing she was here. It said Dinner not go well princess? You know what they say once a bitch always a bitch. That is the reason she is like this." With out a words Greta flew up the stairs to see a sobbing Sharpay in Troy's room.

" I-I-I t-t-to-l-l-ld y-yo-you p-p-p-pe-eop-p-le ha-a-ate me-e." she told Grams. "Hush now" she said approaching the bed and putting Sharpay's head in her lap along with the pillow. Stroking her hair and humming little show tunes to try and get her to stop trying.

"Look I know you don't like Sharpay but please find out who is doing this grandpa. Not for Sharpay but for me please. I love her Grandpa."

"Ok I will do it."

"Thank you Grandpa but what is the catch?"

"Good to see that you didn't loose your Bolton sense of judgment. I want forgiveness from you and Sharpay."

"You have it from me but I'm not so sure about Sharpay. She is really upset."

" I will talk to her when she calms down. I am going to make a few calls. We will have this solved in the next few hours." He said making his way towards the study.

"Troy" Bella asked. " Why was Sharpay crying? Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not Bella. She is just having a really bad day"

" Can you do something for me Troy?" Bella asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well me and Jemma drew this for Sharwpay can you give it to her?"

"Sure I can Bella!" he said giving her a kiss on the forehead. That girl always knew how to make him feel better, " I think TV's on. How bout you go watch OK?"

"va bene io amore tu Troy."

"io amore tu anche Bella" he responded.

Walking into his room he say his grandmother stroking Sharpay's hair. Sensing some one was at the door she gave a silent nod and the shook Sharpay and she lifted her head and seeing it was Troy she ran to the door and embraced him in a hug. Feeling her knees wobble he picked her and she wrapped her legs around his middle and cried. Sitting on his bed she sobbed into his shoulder. Seeing this as her time to go Grams slowly made her way to the door when Troy grabbed her hand and mouthed Thank you to her. Giving a nod again she shut the door and left the room to find her daughter. She need to praise her on what a fine boy she raised.

"Oh pay I'm so sorry." He said. They sat like that for hours. Troy rubbing her back until she fell asleep.

* * *

translations-

Bambini interno fretta- kids. inside. hurry.

and its i love you troy and i love you too bella

* * *

ok.

so review and ill be giddy like a wind up toy!


	17. chocolate cake confessions

im back!

NEXT CHAPTTERRR!

this is totaly sweet so roll with it!

* * *

Hearing Sharpay's breath steady he unhooked her arms from his neck and laied her on the bed. Taking one last glance behind him at her he shut the door and went down to the study.

"How's it going?" He said approaching the two older men.

" I got it." Murdock handed Troy a piece of paper with two names on it. " Seems like these two have had a vendettas against you and Sharpay for a while. Especially this one" he said pointing to a name.

" Holy shit. Your not serious right?"

" Sorry Troy" Trent cut in, " I didn't believe it when I saw it."

" Don't tell Sharpay ok. I need to go and talk to the guys and I'll be back in about an hour ok?"

"Sure son. Be safe"

Grabbing his hoddie he left the house and turned the engine. _Holy shit. I can't believe it. How could they do such I thing. I knew they always hated me but Sharpay. She does not deserve this._

About an hour after Troy left it was 12:00 and Sharpay woke up. Looking around for Troy in the room Sharpay could not find him. _Probably got hungry_ she thought. Slowly she took of her heels and walked down the stairs. Making her way to the kitchen Sharpay opened the Fridge and got a bottle of water. Seeing a plate of something to her left and a note Sharpay decided to pry and look at the note.

Sharpay,

You missed dessert and I saved a piece of cake for you.

Your are lucky too. Trent almost bit off my hand to get the piece.

Hope your feeling better,  
Greta

Taking the plastic wrap off the cake she got a fork and bit in. "Mhmm" she sighed out of finding comfort. " Erica makes a good cake non?" a deep voice said from behind her. Chocking on the cake out of shock she turned around to be face to face with the man she despised. "Oh hello Mr. Bolton did I wake you?" she said in a pleasant voice. She actually thought "Hey jerk did I wake you up? Hope so!"

" Now Sharpay you can call me Murdock," he said with a slight kidding tone in his voice. Grabbing another fork he went over to the cookie jar and lifted it up revealing the actual last piece of the cake. Sharpay kinked an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you take me for Sharpay. I always get the last piece of Erica's chocolate cake." Pulling a chair he turned it around so that he was straddling it facing Sharpay. Sitting down he took a bite and closed his eyes. Savoring the chocolaty goodness. Wiping the corners of his mouth he finally cleared his throat and said, " I need to say something. And I don't want you to interrupt me ok?"

" Give me one good reason why I should?" she said challenging the most feared man in all of New Mexico.

"Because I'll fill you in on why everyone is Scared of me. Even the frizzy haired boy."

Impressed by his answer she put down her fork, " carry on"

"Well first I want to say sorry. I never like your father ever. Arthur Evans was a rude egotistical jackass. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you. When Trent was in High School my eldest son Jack went on a run with Trent. On the way back a van full of Cobras came out of nowhere and shot Jack. He died a little later." Putting a hand on Murdock's she gently patted it in a reassuring way. " When Trent found out he was crushed. He thought that it was his fault that Jack died. When it was really mine. He would wake up screaming and shouting for Jack. He then through him self into the gang swearing vengeance on the person that killed my brother. I think after Jack died my spirit died with him. It all happened in an instant. I was walking down the street and a long time enemy of mine turned the corner. He came up to me and was shouting about not getting his share in the run. The run that my son was killed in. He said, "No wonder you can never trust a Bolton they go and die on you" then I just snapped Sharpay I whipped out my gun and shot him square in the head. I did it in front of a whole crowd too. Never even went to jail or got arrested. I called the gang got someone to clean it up and walked away. The reason I'm telling you this because at Jacks funeral his girlfriend came up and started shouting at me. She said how could I do that to her? Sending Jack on some sort of death mission. I will never forget what she said after that she said," If I would have been a father instead of some Gang Lord I would have saved my son" with that she walked away. I didn't blame her. I did kill my son. After that I shut everyone out. Everyone expect for Trent. I may not show it but I love Trent. So I am truly sorry Sharpay."

Sharpay finally understood why he was so angry. She got up and embraced him in a hug. " I forgive you. But I have a question. Who was the girlfriend?"

Pulling away he whispered, " your mother"

"Oh God." She said sitting down. " I get the whole silent and strong reference. Oh Murdock she didn't mean it. No wonder you hate me."

" Sharpay I don't hate you. And I don't hate you mother. I actually have been checking up on her recently. She seems happy. I was extremely upset when she married that ass Arthur. I remember when you were born. I was talking Troy to get a check up when I saw some blonde wailing about delivering twins. Finally you were born and Troy wanted to go and see the babies. We walked down to the Baby ward and he peeked over the glass and pointed at you and said,' pretty baby'"

" No he didn't Murdock," she said giving a blush.

"Swear on my life. Cutest thing I've ever seen!" laughing the time flew by. He asked her all sorts of things and she listened to his stories. Neither of then noticed Troy walk through the door. Leaning against the frame his grandfather was telling some story and Sharpay listened intently with wide eyes.

" My My Miss Evans I think it's past your bed time." Troy snickered. " You are back" she yelped running into his arms. " I missed you," she whispered. "Missed you too pretty girl. You ready to sleep?"

"Mhmm night Murdock you have to finish telling me about Tahiti tomorrow ok?" she said walking up the stairs. "Sure Evans. I'll just put these dishes in the sink" he called sarcastically. Giving a wave of her had she turned around and stared him in the eye, " I knew you would. Actually I was expecting you too! Night old fart." She called going into Troy's room.

"Old fart gramps?" Troy asked kinking an eyebrow.

" You have a special girl my grandson. I like her screw it up and I swear to god I will kill you my self. And bring you back to life and kill you again. I am tired you will tell me about you activities tomorrow non?"

" Si grand poppa" he said climbing the stairs. Kicking off his shoes and jeans. He lifted up the covers and crawled beside Sharpay. " I can't sleep" she rolled over to face Troy. "Tell me a story."

" Ok then. There is a pretty princess name Sharpay. She had a mega hot knight save her lets just call him god"

"I like Troy" she mumbled into his neck"

" Troy it is then. Princess Sharpay and Troy were riding off into the night when a ferrous. Shar do you want a dragon or lion? Shar?" Looking down he saw that she was asleep. Kissing her head he grabbed his vibrating phone out of his jeans he saw he had an unread text.

_We got 'em both Bolt. They're at headquarters. Somehow Finn knocked em out cold. Were keeping watch now. Come by in the morning.__Jake_

* * *

_oh skittles. they cought the bad guys. and aww gramps shar momment!!!_


	18. stubbed toes

* * *

Troy woke up around 12:00. Turning around he was met with a soft pool of blonde hair and a warm body. Snuggling into the embrace Troy threw his arm around Sharpay's waist and snuggled her closer to him and quickly fell back asleep.

Cracking the door Bella Bolton made her way into her big brothers room. She used the footstool at the foot of his King Sized bed and crawled up. Carefully she tried not to wake Sharpay or Troy. _Foot. Turn a little there you go Bella_ she thought to her self. Finding her prize she wiggled her way onto Troy's stomach, she took her tiny hands and pressed her hands onto his face, " Troy svegli." She whispered. Shrugging her hands off he rolled his head to the side. "Venuto sul fratello maggiore svegli!" not opening his eyes troy replied, "Vanno Bella. assenti lo danno che 20 nuovi minuti soddisfano" "no il relativo tempo di dire ciao al sig. Sunshine" she said quoting her favorite TV show Get up and Go. "Bella lascilo solo" troy grumbled going back to sleep.

_Fine. Ill just wake up Sharpay._ Bella thought as she got off of Troy and went over to sharpay.

"Sharpay?" Bella whispered into Sharpay's face. " What Tristan?" a sleeping sharpay mumbled. " I'm not stinky Tristan I'm Bella silly goose." A giggling Bella said. " Oh go get me the jelly so I can butter my dog." An incoherent Sharpay said. " we don't have a puppy" a confused Bella answered.

"That's esso." Troy yelled grabbing Bella's little waist and throwing her over his shoulder. "Bella Bolton li esce è molto stanco. li vedrò presto" he said kissing her cheeks, setting her down, and then closing the door.

Walking back to bed he looked at the clock. "Shit" Troy swore as he found a pair of jeans to throw on. Not noticing Sharpay wake up, Troy quickly looked around for a hoddie. "Fuck" he exclaimed as he stubbed his toe. " Damn that hurt"

"Looking for this hot shot?" a very awake Sharpay said while holding up a black hoddie with a blue bandana hanging off the pocket. " Oh mattina il mio amore. I have to go. Shit was supposed to be at head quarters an hour ago. Fuck I'm late. Damn you and your perfect embrace I could lay like that for hours." He said with a slight mocking tone towards the end. Grabbing the sweatshirt out of her grip he pulled it over his head and tied the bandanna around his neck grabbed his pumas and ran to the door, and closed it. Not 5 seconds later he ran back in the room and kissed Sharpay. " I'm sorry. I knew I forgot something." He muttered kissing her again, "sleep well?" " Mhmm. I really need to go home though. Tristan's probably worried sick. God what about Ryan? I can't believe I forgot to call."

Running a hand through her blonde hair Sharpay stood up. "Baby I called Ryan after you fell asleep. I got a 10 minute lecture from Tris to keep my hands off. So"he said sliding his hands all over her body in an adoring way starting at her face and ending on her rear, " don't tell him I broke the rules." He said in a husky tone. " don't worry darling" Sharpay said in an over extragged southern accent, " its our own little secret" she said sealing it with a kiss. " Ughh sorry baby but I really got to go. Love you" he said. " if your going out take the rover. Ill just take the hummer" he called over his back.

Grabbing his keys he ran to his car. About 20 minutes later he pulled up to the headquarters. Jumping out of the car he rushed through the doors.

Seeing the boys he walked over. " They still out" he asked searing for the sharpay taggers.

"Back room. The girl is coming to and the guys out cold." Jake said noticing Troy's searching.

" Do yall mind if I go in first" Troy said cracking his knuckles. " go head mate just don't hit the Shelia." Finn warned.

" You got it"

Making his way into the back room Troy could see two figures hunched over tied to the pole. Grabbing a chair he sat in the corner waiting for the two to come to.

* * *

Troy svegli- Troy wake up

Venuto sul fratello maggiore svegli- come on big brother wake up

Vanno bella. assenti lo danno che 20 nuovi minuti soddisfano- come on bella 20 more mintues

no il relativo tempo di dire ciao al sig. Sunshine- no its time to say hello to Mr. Sunshine

lascilo solo-leave me alone

Thats esso.- that's it

Bella Bolton li esce è molto stanco. li vedrò presto-Bella Bolton get out we are very tired. i will see you soon

* * *

ok. thats it for now.

if I get amazing reviews ill update later tonight if you lucky!!


	19. The Past is Present part 1

ok these next two chapters is like a part one and part two sorta thing!

enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!

btw this is in the Girls POV

* * *

The room was dark and creepy. A girl about 5'5 was hunched over almost semi unconscious. _"What am I doing here?" _she thought to herself. She tried to stand but was forcefully tied to something. She struggled against the rope at such a brisk pace she was sure to get rope burn. "HELLOO" she shouted into the darkness. "SOMEBODY? ANYBODY?!" Squinting her eyes she looked around the room. It was hard to see in the dark. Feeling a tickle on her neck she looked behind her and saw a hunched over figure. _Thank gosh some one to help me! _She mentally cheered.

"Hey" she whispered.

"…"

Seeing her legs were untied she reached one out and kicked the figure.

"Ugh." The figure jerked his head around and called," Who the fuck was that?"

" Hey it was me. Who are you?" she nervously asked.

" It's" a harsh light getting put on interrupted the person. "Good God please turn that off"

" Ar-are you drunk" the girl asked the boy in a shy timid voice.

" No who are you again?" he yelled trying to break free of the grip.

" Would you two shut up."

" No and who the fuck are you bud-"A gun shot was fired inches away from the loud boys head and he shut up.

"Thank you. Geez you're giving me a headache" the gunman said closing rubbing his temples.

"Why the hell am I here" the cocky boy asked again.

" Didn't I ask you to shut the hell up?" the boy said with his eyes still closed.

" Didn't I say why the hell am I here?" he said in the same smart ass tone the guy with the gun said.

Clearly the guy with the gun has no patience. He stood up and grabbed a piece of duct tape and tape his mouth shut then proceeded to punch him in the face a couple of times until the cocky boys body went limp.

I couldn't see his face. A blue bandanna covered it. The only thing I could see were his blue eyes. Blue why is that so familiar. Finding a bit of confidence I asked, " You are in the k-kings right?"

I swear I saw surprise flicker across his eyes but then in an instant the shifted back into locked dark blue.

"Yeah what's it to you" he said loading the gun again.

Suddenly the bit of confidence I had was gone.

" Are you going to say anything or sit there like a fucking retard?"

At that very instant the thought of playing it as a shy innocent girl was all forgotten. "Don't call me names ass whole." She said breaking the grip of the rope and standing up.

Her long brown hair had come out of its hat and was flowing past her shoulders.

" You Bolton do not know who you are messing with." I said pressing my pointer finger at him.

"Clever how did you figure out it was me?" he said with a chuckle.

" You were the boy I was told to hate since the day I was born. I think my dead granddad said it best,' the kings are a no good lying bunch of fuckers.' So I live by that. Trust me I didn't do shit to Sandra"

" Her name is Sharpay," he said with an angry tone.

" Does it look like I give a fuck?" I answered. " Anyways my orders were to do the locker shit and the car. I corrupted half the student body including that idiot," she said pointing towards the unconscious Zeke Baylor " To believe I was" she started changing her voice into almost a whisper and grabbing a pair of glasses out of her pocket, " shy innocent virgin Kelsey Neilson."

She gave a hardly laugh and threw the glasses against the wall, " is that a joke or what. I didn't even do the smashing or the tagging. It was Jason and Zeke. I got those two so piss drunk that they could hardly write. It was too easy. Take it for a bunch of eastsiders to help me get the job done right. That's right Bolton. I'm from West."

Troy had to take a minute to sink in all the information. Kelsey Neilson or what ever her name is. She's anything but innocent. _I know that voice from somewhere_ he thought.

"Don't remember me Troyboy?" the girl called out.

Troyboy it clicked the only person who called him Troyboy was" Shit Vivian? What the hell are you doing here?" Troy called out.

"Orders Bolton. I wanted out this is my last assignment." Vivian replied pulling out a nail filer and working on her finger.

With out a word Troy left the room to go and get his dad. _I'm in trouble. My ex girlfriend who is a Cobra is in that room. Right out side is my girlfriend's brother. I am not in trouble I'm screwed. _


	20. The Past is Present part 2

part two so please review!

ohh rhyme!

sort of in Troy's Pov

* * *

"Dad. Did you recognize the girl?" I said as I paced in his office.

"No. I've never seen her in my life. Only Baylor cause he is on your basketball team. Why?"

"Cause the girl is Vivian."

"Vivian…holy fuck your Vivian?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah I didn't know how I didn't catch it." He said running a hand thorough his hair.

"Come on. Don't say anything just get Jake and we will go in." Trent said straightening his tie.

Walking out of the office Troy grabbed Jake and whispered the story in his ear and told the others to keep watch. Trent, Jake, and Troy made there way into the small room.

"Wow Troyboy you brought the whole gang. It's just like a reunion. Are we going to sing and laugh about crazy hair styles and then listen to photograph over and over again" she yelled in an overexcited manner but then scoffed and ran a hand through her long brown hair. " Ugh its not like I can't keep the secret any longer" she said taking off the wig and exposing her jet-black hair. Digging out her mirror out she rimmed her eyes with eyeliner and took off the cardigan to reveal a stripped button up and unbuttoned the few top buttons and rolled the sleeves. Taking the little succors on the desk she took off her pants and exposed her lacy red boy cut underwear to cut the jeans into a tiny pair of shorts and then slid them back on. Troy had to admit she did make her appearance look no doubt hot.

"Boy cuts I see" Troy said. " You know they are my favorite"

Trent looked disapprovingly at his son. _What is he doing? He still has Sharpay._ He thought to himself.

"Come on Vi a hug for old times sake." He said approaching her.

"Fine troyboy" she said embracing him in a hug. Before she could blink her hands were wrenched behind her back and duct taped along with her legs.

"You thought I was serious Vivian? After what you did I hate you." Troy said with disgust.

"You don't mean that. I had no choice and you know that." Vivian reasoned. Tears threatened to fall from her hazel eyes.

" Everyone has a choice," he yelled back at her.

" Yeah every one does. That is why you shot my brother." She yelled back.

" You fucking no why I had to do it. He shot mine." He yelled.

" You did it right in front of me Troy. At least you didn't watch your brother die." She yelled red faced.

"Yeah you didn't watch the hope in your fathers eyes die along with your brother now did they" he angrily spat back forgetting Trent and Jake were in the room.

"what the hell is going on" Trent boombed silencing the two ex lovers.

"Well it was a couple months ago. Before I was with Sharpay.."

FLASHABACK

"Troy come on were gonna be late" Vivan whined. If they were late for the meeting there parents would hate them both.

"Vi were not." He said kissing her, " I promise"

"Ugh fine lets go" she said running a hand through her hair. She always did that when she was nervous.

"Yeah. Will you stop doing that? There is nothing to be nervous about ok?"

Gigling because he knew her so well she laced his fingers with his and made there way to Troy's older brother Achilles. Ace for short.

"about time" Ace complained. " if were late the whole meeting his screwed.

This meeting was to try and bring peace with the Kings and Cobras. The relationship between the two teens made the pact a given.

The group of teens made there way to the car. Ace was in the front talking on the phone with his girlfriend Melanie. "I love you to Bab-"Out of now where a crack was heard and Ace fell to the ground. Pulling out his gun he pushed Vivian behind the car and peaked over the side. Seeing the masked figure covered with a red bandanna on the corner with a gun he shot. Before he shot Vivian looked over the car to see her brother on the corner. Vivian always knew that he like Melanie and he was taking his jealously out in the only way she saw fit. " No Troy don't its" but she was too late. She saw her brother Matt fall to the ground. The bullet grazing his chest right by his heart. Rushing to his side she tore of the bandanna and held his head to his chest and sobbed.

Forgetting all about Vivian at the moment Troy kneeled beside his dying older brother.

"Ac-ace you can't die. I need you" Troy cried out clutching onto his shirt.

"Troy…. you have to be the best little brother ever. You will be a great member one day. Remember what I always taught you. I love you. Tell momma and Dad I love them too." He said breathing his last breath his grip on Troy's arm slowly softened and he died.

The next thing Troy knew was that his father was pushing him out of the way and clutching onto his brother.

" This is your fault!" Trent yelled grabbing Troy by his collar. " If you weren't with that Cobra your brother would still be alive! Get out of my sight now" he yelled.

END OF FLASHBACK

"You left him there to die you fucker." Vivian spat.

"Well monkey see monkey do right?" he sarcastically spat back.

"Troy come on. Let's go for a walk and call Pay ok?" Jake reasoned grabbing his arm and leading him out the door.

"Precious Pay." Vivian seethed, " fuck her yet?"

" VIVIAN LOUISE PORTER YOU WILL BE QUIET RIGHT NOW" Trent yelled.

Taken back by the outburst she jumped and sat down

* * *

taa daaaa.

please review!


	21. you can do much better than me

ok longest chapter ever.

i hope you enjoy. ok towards the end there is like medical talk. i have no clue what it all means. this is like 5000 words so i hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing this. Thanks to all my lovely reviews. they make me smiley!

oh i dont own the HSM characters, hinders, better than me

but i own. this story line. all of the characters that wernt in High School musical. Also i own a pair of fuzzy pink slippers!

* * *

"Thanks" Troy breathed.

" Vivian is bad news." Jake said.

" I know." He said pulling out his phone. "I'm going to call Sharpay ok"

"Yeah I'm going to fill in the guys…. is that ok?" Jake asked.

"Ughh. No. Don't tell them. I don't want Ryan knowing. Make something up. We will tell them soon."

"Ok" Jake said understanding his reason. He wouldn't want his girlfriends brother knowing that the freak tagging her was Troy's ex girlfriend.

Waiting for Pay to pick up Troy nervously paced the floor. (AN not going to bother with punctuation. **Bold** is Troy)

Hey baby where are you?

**Still at headquarters. Where are you?**

Home. Alone. I guess Ryan and Tristan went to the park.

**Oh that's cool I guess**

Are you ok?

**Yep I'm great**

Troy don't lie to me. What's wrong?

Geesh I said I was fine. Can you just drop it?

**Fine. I will talk to you later**.

Love you

**Yeah bye**.

"Damn" Troy swore into the air.

"What's up dude?" Jake asked.

" I yelled at her." Troy said running a hand over his face.

" Why in the fuck would you do that?" Jake asked in disbelief.

" Cause I'm fucking angry. I couldn't tell Sharpay that my ex girlfriend was tagging her to get at me. On top of that Vivian is sitting in a room with my dad. And damn I just yelled at Sharpay." He yelled sitting on the bench.

"Look just go and tell her everything," Jake said.

"Good idea tell my dad I'll be back in 2 hours."

* * *

"Ugh" she yelled throwing the framed picture of her and Troy at their spring dance. 

(AN: This is like bad angel good angel thing)

Bad little Sharpay-Just do it. Tell him that he treats you like crap and you hate it. Even though it will kill you break it off.

Good Sharpay-You can't Sharpay you love him. He loves you.

Bad Sharpay- Don't listen to her. He treats you like shit. And then he wants to get all I love you on you. Do it.

Good Sharpay- Don't do it.

"Agh shut up," she yelled to the voices in her head.

" I didn't say anything," Troy said breaking her out of her trance.

Getting over the shock that he was sitting in her window she quickly replied, "what are you doing here"

" I need to tell you something"

"Yeah what's that?"

" I know who is doing the tagging"

"Who?"

" You have to promise me that you won't get angry."

"Who?"

" My ex-girlfriend Vivian."

"Who?"

" She and I dated before there was a you and I."

" So she's doing this because she is jealous?"

"No"

"Then tell me why."

" I can't tell you."

"Excuse me. Some freak your ex being that freak is tagging and stalking me and you're not going to tell me why?"

" I can't"

" God damn." She yelled going over to the window and pulling him in then shutting the window. Going around to face him she yelled, " tell me"

" I cant"

" God just tell me." She said hitting his chest with her tiny fists.

" I'm sorry baby I can't"

" Baby? BABY? What in the hell makes you think you can waltz in here after you yelled at me and call me Baby? You treat me like shit. All the time. You only love me when it's convenient for you. And then I'm the idiot that keeps telling me that you will change. But you wont. It's all about you. Then on top of that you just tell me you know who has been stalking me and not tell me and then you call me BABY? I hate you. I hate you." She yelled pounding her fists into his strong chest.

"Get out. GET OUT. LEAVE. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" she sobbed still hitting his chest.

Troy stood his ground and let her hit his chest. Finally he grabbed her writs and pulled her into a hug.

" I hate you." She sobbed into his shirt.

" I hate me too." He said kissing her head.

-3-8-1-

A little while later Sharpay was sitting on her bed and Troy was on the chair.

" I wont keep doing this," she said.

" I know. I'm so sorry. I not used to letting people in." he said making his way to the bed and sitting beside her.

" So I'm just people now." She mumbled into his shoulder.

" No. You're not. Its just"

" Just what" she said turning her head up to face him.

" I've been thinking" he replied facing her.

"About" she said cutting him off.

" Stuff. School. The Kings. Us." He said muttering the last part.

" Ok then" she said

"Sharpay I think we should take a break." He whispered and faced the wall.

Shocked by this she turned his face around to face her. " Take a b-break?" she said cracking her voice.

"Yeah." He said getting up. "I just think it would be best."

" Your not serious right?"

" I am."

Letting the tears slip from her eyes she started to cry. " Why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

" I just think we should. Don't cry," he said reaching his hand out to wipe her tears away.

"Please do not touch me." She whispered, pushing his hand away.

"Sharpay. Please" he said trying to hug her.

" No get off of me. DON'T TOUCH ME" she yelled and started to sob.

" I'm sorry." He said grabbing his jacket and headed towards the door. After closing the door he lent against it and released the few tears he had been holding in. and released a few more when he heard Sharpay sobbing in her room.

* * *

Ryan opened the door of his house and walked in. He was met with the sounds of sobs coming from Sharpay's room. Taking the steps two-by-two Ryan made it to Sharpay's room. Pushing the door open he saw shards of broken glass and a disheveled Sharpay sobbing on her bed. 

Avoiding the glass Ryan made his way to Sharpay. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked rubbing her back. "Tr-troy b-broke up-p with me-e" she said resulting her to sob even harder. "Oh I'm sorry Pay" he soothed picking her up and hugging her.

" I love him so much I don't know why he did it" she cried out. " Me either. Do you want Gabby to come over for a while?"

"Yeah. Tell her to bring some ice cream. I want to wallow." She mumbled, going back to her pillow and starting to cry.

Picking up his cell phone he went into his room. Dialing the number he waited for Gabby to answer. _"Mellow?" an incoherent Gabby said_. " I need you to come over." Ryan whispered _" Why. Its God Ryan its"_ " Gabby Troy broke up with Sharpay and I don't know what to do," he breathed out. _" I'll be there in 30."_

Gabriella raced to her car. She had to make one stop before she went to the Evans Mansion. Pulling up the drive she parked her car and quickly ran to the front door.

Knocking on the door a few times she stood in the cold and waited for the reply. Mrs. Bolton answered the door. " Gabriella? What are you doing here? You do realize how late it is right?"

" I do. I'm sorry for the intrusion but I need to speak to Troy quickly." She apologized.

"Of course dear but make it quick" she warned.

"Of course"

"Troyal come down here for a moment." She called up the stairs.

Not 30 seconds later Troy and Trent Bolton appeared at the bottom of the stairs. " I know dad I get that… Oh hey Gabby why are you here?" Troy asked.

Making her way across the floor she approached Troy and struck him hard across the face. " Are you on crack or just retarded?" she screeched. Looking at Gabby with complete shock he didn't answer. " Giving the retarded bit a run for your money huh?" she answered for him.

" Miss Montez what are you doing?" Trent asked looking at Gabby like she had 3 heads.

" Oh nothing Sir. Just smacking Troy for dumping my best friend. Do us all a favor Bolton and stay away from Sharpay. " She said poking his chest and exiting the house.

" You did what?" Trent asked.

" I broke up with Sharpay." Troy mumbled.

" Why would you do that? She was perfect for you!" Mrs. Bolton yelled.

" I don't know why I did it mom. It just seemed best. I couldn't tell her who was tagging her because she would be angry at me, and with the you know what coming up I didn't want her to be involved." Troy said in a breathy voice.

" I understand. Go upstairs and sleep this off," Trent said patting his son on the shoulder. Troy sulked his way up the steps into his bedroom. Lying on the bed he took a deep intake of breath and all he could smell was Sharpay. _It even smells like her. Why did I end things? __He turned on his iPod and Better than me by hinder came on. "God could this be more ironic" he thought to himself._

I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)

* * *

Monday morning came too fast. Troy hardly spoke two words to any one and wore all black. Sharpay on the other hand was looking amazing. She had on a gorgeous outfit and a smile that just screamed confidence, but on the inside she was broken. The whole weekend she only thought about Troy and broke out in sobs. 

Making her way to her locker she passes Captains Lane. She saw the usual couples making out and then her eyes landed on Troy. His long shaggy hair was hanging over his aviators and his leather jacket hugged him in all the right places. Seeing that Troy was meeting her glance she quickly looked away and walked to her locker. Spinning the combination she opened it and saw that pictures of her and Troy were all over her locker. There was one from the championship game, a photo booth one. The first block had her and Troy smiling at the camera the second had one of her making a silly face and Troy sticking out his tongue and the last one was her and Troy kissing. The next picture was one that Gabby took of them were neither one of them was looking. Sharpay was lying on her stomach and reading a book off of Troy's lap while he just looked at her. Seeing this picture Sharpay started to cry. Quickly she realized where she was and wiped at her eyes and looked for any one to see if they saw her.

Little did she know that Troy did.

Closing the locker with a pop Sharpay stormed down the hallway. Seeing it was so crowed she muttered an "excuse me" here and there but nothing worked. " Move" she bellowed and the hallway parted like the red sea. " Thank you" she yelled and strutted her way down the hallway. _I knew theater was good for something_ she thought to her self.

_What did I do?_ Troy thought to himself. _I have to get her back_. He thought walking down the hall. The bell rung and Sharpay scurried off to English class. Taking her assigned seat she took out her binder and started to copy down the notes on the board. About a half hour later Troy walked into the class.

" Ahh Mr. Bolton thank you for gracing us with your presence." Ms. Cat sarcastically said.

" You know I come for you Beth" Troy said tipping his aviators down to his nose and giving Ms. Cat a once over.

Blushing furiously Ms. Cat answered with "Mr. Bolton quite the charmer now take you seat and copy the notes." She pointed to the only available seat next to Sharpay.

Pounding fists with Chad he sat down and stretched out his legs so that they were touching Sharpay's.

" Bolton your invading my personal space" Sharpay whispered while she was writing her notes.

" Oh really I'm sorry" he said laying his hand on her thigh, " I didn't realize."

" Yeah of course you didn't" she said picking up his hand and putting it on his lap.

" Come on Pay you never minded before." Troy said huskily.

" Yeah that's because I thought you loved me. I guess I was wrong so leave me alone." she coldly spat.

Taken back by the comment Troy turned to the girl next to him and said," Hey I got a question"

"What's that" she tried to flirt but failed horribly at it.

" Well Brittany."

"Its Brooke."

" I'm sorry. Brooke. I hurt my hand and I was wondering if you could copy notes for the both of us." He said running his fingers over her hand.

"Sure" she giggled.

Turning back to Sharpay he plugged his earphones in his ear and cranked the music up full blast. Half way through the period he glanced over at Sharpay and saw the faint out line of tear marks on her notes.

Ripping off a shred of his paper he wrote. _**I'm a jerk, can you ever forgive me?**_

He tossed the paper onto her desk. Feeling a poke at her arm she unfolded the paper and read it then quickly scribbled her response. 

I will always love you Troy, but you don't want to be with me.

Getting angry Troy wrote back _**yes I do. I was just angry at the time. I took my frustrations out on you and I shouldn't have. I love you**_

Tossing the note back Sharpay read it and raised her hand, " Ms. Cat I need to use the restroom I'm not feeling well" she lied clutching her stomach.

"Ms. Cat she looks ill let me accompany her" Troy said looking at Sharpay in a caring way.

"How gallant of you Mr. Bolton. Please take you time Ms. Evans" she said understanding her situation.

"Thank you" Sharpay quickly stood up and made her way to the door when she felt Troy's hand on the small of her back. Shuddering at the touch she opened the door in haste and dragged Troy the Players Lounge and pushed him inside.

" What were you thinking Troy? You sill love me. I was taking my frustrations out on you. I'm not some used sock that you can toss of and use again!" she yelled.

"Sharpay I just knew you would be upset if I told you who the people really are. That's why I didn't tell you. I'm miserable I can't eat. I can't sleep. I miss you. I miss us." Troy said taking her hands.

" I miss us too, but you have to realize that you can't do this all the time. I'm sorry." Sharpay said running out of the Lounge.

"Wait Sharpay" Troy yelled, but was droned out from the bell.

Finally catching up to Sharpay he was talking to her when she saw a person pull something out of his sweatshirt pocket and aim at Troy.

" Baby look out" she yelled throwing him aside and ducking from the bullet.

BOOM

The shot sent panic all thorough East High. The bullet missed Troy and shot the glass door behind him resulting in him and Sharpay land in glass. Getting separated from each other in the crowd Troy found the rest of his friends and made their way into the safe room. Little did they know that the shooter was among them.

* * *

Sharpay tried to limp along the hallway. Wincing here and there from the pain in her leg she kept on walking. Not realizing she was leaving a trail of blood she found her way to the nearest safe place, which was the library. She eased her self down and hid behind a shelf of books. 

Troy on the other hand was sitting more like pacing the room. " Troy come on man sit down" Chad said trying to coax his friend into sitting down.

"No I can't. I can't find her. She loves me. I hurt her. Where is she?" Troy incoherently mumbled.

"What the fuck are we goanna do?" said the cocky jerk Felix Montez (Gabby's cousin).

"Felix shut up." Gabby said.

"No Brie. This is insane." He said running a hand through his gelled hair.

"FELIX you are just making the situation worse." She said approaching him.

"santo joden lo que es yendo hacemos. Brie yo soy asustado."(holy fuck what are we going to do. Brie I'm scared) Felix said hugging his cousin.

"¿mí también felix tiene usted su teléfono celular?"(I'm scared to. Felix Do you have your cell phone)

"sí hago(yeah)" he said pulling out the phone.

(That gun click noise) "Sit down. You two now. Drop the phone." Said the gunmen.

"ah mi Dios" (oh my god)Felix gasped.

"Quit with that Spanish shit" the gunman complained.

Turning her head to the side Gabby saw a boy she never saw before dressed in a pair of black jeans a white undershirt and a leather jacket. With a red bandanna hanging from his neck. Oddly he looked like Troy, expect for the eyes. His were a shade of green that looked so clear.

The boy had the gun pointed right at Felix. Grabbing for Gabby's hand Felix took it and motioned for her to sit down. Gabby finally took in her surroundings. She was in the tutor center (AN: sry I heart one tree hill) the door was locked and so were the windows. The gunman was sitting in the front of the room. His feet were propped up on the desk and the gun was lying on his stomach. In the room was Chad, Felix, the girl from her science class Amanda, Charlie from the math team, and finally Troy. He was sitting in the corner just staring at the gunman.

Amanda started to cry in the corner. Sensing that Felix was trying to go over Gabby pulled his hand back down and gave him a glance. Pulling his hand from her's and scooted over. Keeping his eyes on the gun Felix made his way over to Amanda.

"Did I say you could move" the gunman said realizing that Felix moved from his position.

"No" Felix answered; his gaze was on the crying Amanda.

"Well then" The gunman loaded the gun, pointed, and shot Felix in the stomach.

"Felix!" Gabby cried holding her cousin in her arms. Sobbing she yelled in Spanish "Felix se despierta. venido en Felix se despiertan. Por favor ah Dios se despierta(Felix. wake up. come on Felix wake up. Please oh god wake up)"

" I thought I said stop with that Spanish shit," the annoyed gunman yelled.

" You murder. I hate you. You killed him." She yelled in rage.

"Good thing your cute or else I would have shot your ass right now"

"Then shoot me. You killed my cousin." She yelled again wiping the tears from her face.

"Ahh Ms. Montez this is no time to be brave" the said with cockiness.

Realizing he knew her last name she turned to face him, " how do you"

"Know your name?" the boy answered for her, " well since Bolton over here is friends with you. I needed to know you before I went to him"

"Leave her outta this Jameson. She doesn't know." Troy said.

" I know that dip shit." The Jameson boy said obviously annoyed, " here's the question of the hour. Where is sharpay?"

Rage took over Troy's face as he gripped the sides of his desk. He didn't want to say anything that he might regret.

"Cat got your tongue bolt." Jameson sneered.

"Just stay cool Troy don't let him get to you" Chad whispered to Troy.

"Yeah Troy listen to you little bitch" Jameson said pointing his gun at Chad.

" God fuck off Jameson. What the hell are you doing here anyways?" Troy yelled, his face was twisted with anger.

"Good question. I came to see an old girlfriend." Feeling his side vibrate he picked up his phone.

"'Lo" he answered.

"Its Fitzpatrick we cant find the her."

"Excuse me"

"I-I- said we"

" I heard you know find her. The only reason were here is to get her."

"We checked the relief center and the High School's list to see who has checked in. Police are swarming the area not to mention half the Kings!"

"Lower you god damn voice. Come into the room and I'll go look for her. She's a blonde right? How hard is it to find her?"

"_Blonde. Old girlfriend. It clicked. Jameson was here to see Sharpay. She did say something about having an ex. Who knew they were a cobra? What a small fucking world." _Troy thought to himself.

"Ok. You in 223 right."

"Yeah hurry"

The Amanda girl was still crying in the back of the room. Her sobs mixed with Gabby's were enough to make the deaf hear again. "Would you two shut the fuck up," Jameson complained. Not hearing him or ignoring him the girls continued to cry. Aiming his gun he shot right above Amanda's head and instantly she and Gabby grew silent.

"Thank you" Right at that moment a tall red head appeared at the door. "Fitzpatrick watch those two. He said pointing to Troy and Chad. " There kings. You never know what shit they will pull" with that he walked out of the door in search of Sharpay.

"Everyone's just got to sit down and shut up and no one gets hurt. Clear?" the boy said glancing around the room. Spotting a familiar face he called out, " A-Amanda?"

Turning her head up she met a familiar set of eyes, " Ben?"

"Holy shit how are you here?" Ben asked making his way to his girlfriend.

" No how are you here. How could you do this?" Amanda yelled standing up.

At that moment Troy and Chad tackled him to the floor. Chad grabbed the gun and Troy held him to the ground. " Chad get me the duct tape that's in the cabinet." Grabbing the tape the boys taped his mouth, hands, and feet and put him in the closet. "Amanda" Chad started,"You might want to hold your ears." Chad said as Troy made his way into the closet.

Realizing what Troy might do she said, "He's not going to kill him right."

"No we just have to put him out for a while. Just knock him unconscious. He will be fine. But you cannot under any circumstances open that door. Is that clear."

"Sure" she said staring at the door.

"Amanda" Chad said grabbing her shoulders, "Don't open the door."

" I wont. I promise."

Troy came out of the room with bloody knuckles. He glanced at Amanda with remorse and then he knelt to Felix's side. He checked his breathing and saw that he was still alive. " Gabby he is still alive. When I leave use his cell phone and call the police tell them where you are. Add pressure to the wound."

Amanda started to cry again and Charlie came to her side and gave her a reassuring hug. He nodded to the guys and with that Troy grabbed the gun from Chad and left with Chad behind him. They heard the click of the door and were on their way.

Troy walked down the hallway with his gun pointed looking for Sharpay. Seeing a pair of feet sticking out of the hallway he turned to see who it was. An unconscious Taylor McKessie was lying in a pool of her own blood. It looked like she was hit in the arm. Feeling Chad grow near he held him back.

"Listen to me Chad. What you going to see will hurt. Don't scream or make any sudden movements. It's Taylor she got hit in the arm. She unconscious but I can tell she's breathing. Give me your gun and carry her outside, there is a side door that leads to the front hall. You go and take her and tell the police where Gabby and Felix are." Chad stepped into the hall and took a look at Taylor and had to turn his head. The sight was anything but pretty. Slowly he picked her up and carried her down the hallway and out the door.

Police were swarming the school. He placed Taylor down on the ground and let the police search him. He saw Mr.& Mrs. Bolton approaching him. Going to Mr. Bolton he lowered his head so that his mouth was by his ear. All he said was, "He's fine. It's a cobra" before he was whisked away by the police.

Troy was walking along the hallway. He has never heard East High this quite before. Looking down he saw a trail of blood leading down the hall. Following the blood he was met with the library and took a step inside. Slowly he made his way to the end of the path and pointed his gun only to be met with a sobbing Sharpay.

"Oh baby" Troy said embracing his ex-girlfriend.

"No run. He's here," she said into his neck looking around.

"What who's here" Troy said.

" I think she means me," Nick Jameson said hitting Troy in the head with his gun.

"No" sharpay screamed. "Nick please stop it"

" No Sharpay. He deserves it. He stole you from me" Nick said kicking Troy in the gut.

" He didn't steal any one. You cheating on me was your own doing. Please just leave us alone. Aren't you with someone?"

"That skank. She couldn't even finish the simple order I had her do. I tried to get her to break you so you would comeback to me." He said cupping her cheek, " I never meant to hurt you. I love you princess"

"Get away from her" Troy yelled tackling him to the ground. Troy was throwing punch after punch. Taking a glance at Sharpay, Nick saw this and rolled him over and punched him hard in the face. Then he started to strangle him.

"Nick what are you doing. NICK no your killing him. Please stop." Sharpay yelled grabbing his shoulders trying to throw him off.

Ignoring Sharpay Nick tightened his grip on Troy. Sharpay looked around for something to hit Nick with and saw the only thing, which was a gun. She picked it up and aimed at Nick's back and shot.

Releasing his grip on Troy's neck Nick faced Sharpay and stared at her for a moment then slumped to the ground. " Troy" she yelled going over to him. " Baby I'm sorry. I love you. Please don't leave me."

" I'll never leave you pretty girl." Troy said closing his eyes.

" No. NO. Troy wake up." She yelled, " Some one anyone please help us."

Seeing Troy had his cell phone in his pocket she grabbed it and dialed Mr. Bolton. Checking Troy's pulse she just waited for him to answer. " Troy" a hopeful Mr. Bolton asked into the phone.

" Oh thank God. Mr. Bolton its Sharpay. Were in the library. Nick tried to kill Troy he wont wake up please send help."

" Ok the police are coming now. Stay with him Shar."

" Ok. I just want you to know that I love Troy with all my heart." Sharpay said in a lazy voice.

" Sharpay what's wrong?"

" I-Im" Sharpay dropped the phone. She gave one last glance at Troy's face before she was sent into a cloud of black darkness.

* * *

Trent felt the side of his pocket vibrate. Pulling out his blackberry he fliped oped his phone. Glancing at the caller ID he saw that it was Troy. 

"It's Troy" Trent told Erica who sighed in relief. " Troy?" Trent asked into the phone.

" _Oh thank God. Mr. Bolton its Sharpay. Were in the library. Nick tried to kill Troy he wont wake up please send help." _

"Oh God" he said out loud. He put his hand over the receiver and yelled to the police "Thy are in the library. One is slipping hurry." With that the swat team barged into the school " Ok the police are coming now. You're safe now. Stay with him Shar." He encouraged over the phone.

" _Ok. I just want you to know that I love Troy with all my heart." Sharpay said in a lazy voice. _

" Sharpay what's wrong?" he asked.

" _I-Im"_ was the last thing he heard sharpay say until he heard a dial tone.

"Trent what is it? What's wrong?" Erica asked.

" I don't know. But Troy is ok." Trent said holding his sobbing wife.

* * *

ok thats it. longest chapter hoped you like.

and im not to happy with my reviews i hardly get any. so loyal reviers tell you friends tell them to tell their friends!

any ways im being a toatal DQ just keep reviewing and ill keep writing!


	22. Just Us

ok. so heres a new chapter. as you know i own this all. execpt for damn high school musical. but i will one day .

oh thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! so thank you all!

happy presidents day woot woot

oh and sorry. i made a mistake in previous chapters. so i corrected it here in BOLD so look for it.

* * *

Four teenagers were being carried out of the school on stretchers. "We've got a 18 year old male. Heavy wounds to the neck and left cheekbone. Stable breathing." Said one EMT. "I've got at 17-year-old female. Gun wound to the left leg. Trail of blood leaving leading to scene. I'm guessing heavy blood loss. Stable breathing but needs emergency surgery to get rid of the bullet." Said another EMT who was loading Sharpay into an ambulance. "18 year old male. Latino. Gun shot to the stomach. Made a clear shot so easy to operate." The EMT said while adding pressure to the wound." Lastly a 19-year-old male. Bruising to the face and stomach. Gun wound to the back. Piercing his left lung (AN: so the bullet went through his back and into the lung). Uneven breathing. Hardly any pulse. I need a 242 stat" an EMT rushed by Mr. And Mrs. Bolton and handed the other EMT a life line.

"Excuse me can I have your attention please. All of the parents with missing children please make you way to the front of the crowd. The students will be coming out of the rooms shortly." Said one of the police officers.

About 3 minutes later. Gabby, Amanda, Charlie were released from the school.

"Mamá" Gabby yelled running into her mother's arms. "¡Gabby! Querido. Ah gracias a Dios. ¿Están usted okey¿Hizo daño él a usted? Gracias a Dios su alright. Yo dont saben lo que yo habría hecho. estuve tan preocupado. ¿Ah mi Dios es que felix su primo en esto strecher**?( Gabby! Darling. Oh thank God. Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Thank god you're all right. I don't know what I would have done. I was so worried. Oh my God is that Felix your cousin on that stretcher?)**

"sí mamá. es. pero hes okey. im okey. ah le amo tanto. fui tan asustado."(** yes momma. it is. but he's ok. im ok. oh I love you so much. I was so scared.) **She said hugging her mother again.

Charlie and Amanda were reunited with there parents also. Not seeing Troy or Sharpay. Trent made his way over to one of the officers. "Mr. Bolton. Troy is being taken to the hospital," the officer said, seeing Mrs. Bolton's face of pure terror he added. "He is fine. He is just being taken because of him loosing consciousness. He has gained consciousness and is fine. He will be taken to ER and will be released sometime today. Now if you could point me in the direction of Mr. Or Mrs. Evans I need to inform them some news about their daughter."

" Sharpay is our sons girlfriend. Could you just inform us?" a hopeful Mrs. Bolton asked.

" I am sorry Erica but I have to tell the parents and or family member first, but you are more than welcome to come along." Bob, the police officer said.

" Thank you we would like that. Come along Erica, Bob the Evan's son Ryan is right here."

" Ryan Evans?" bob asked Ryan.

"Yes. Where is my sister?" A nervous Ryan asked running a hand through his disheveled hair.

" Are you parents here?"

" No France. They went for a business trip and are flying back on the jet as we speak. They should land in about" glancing at his watch he replied, " 15 minutes.

" Ok well Sharpay got struck with the bullet. The glass and bullet combined in her leg resulted in her loosing a lot of blood. She will also have to undergo intensive therapy to rebuild the lost muscle." Bob said. " She will make it through son."

" Yeah thanks. What hospital?" Ryan asked pulling out his cell phone.

" Holy Spirit." Bob answered.

" Yes well our personal Doctor will be meeting us there to do the surgery. Then we will want her in a single room. With a TV. Make sure some old tapes of Broadway are provided. Oh and have some lilies waiting in the room. Purple. There her favorite color." Ryan said dialing the number to his parents.

" Yes Mr. Evans. Right away." Bob said. With a flick of his hand Ryan shooed him away.

"She's fine mom. I swear the whole **triplet** telepathy thing helps. She won't shut up about her missing Jimmy Choo's." Ryan said to his mother on the phone. " I'll pick up Tristan and meet you at the hospital. Love you too." Ryan turned to face the Bolton's.

" I am guessing we will be meeting at the hospital?" he said not really caring for their answer but thought it best to be polite and ask.

" Yes Ryan. Do you want to ride with us?" Mr. Bolton asked.

" No that's ok. I'll just take the viper. I have to pick up my little brother anyways. So I will see you there."

Ryan raced to his candy apple red car and hopped in. He hit the gas and sped out of the high school parking lot to the elementary school.

The Bolton's rushed to the hospital. "Troy Bolton" Trent asked the desk nurse.

Clicking a few keys she said, " he was just placed out of the ICU and will be in room F 131. That's right down the hall and to you right." Turning down the hallway Erica called a "thank you" over her shoulder and dragged Trent along her speeding rampage.

Walking into the room she saw a very awake Troy trying to wiggle on his jacket.

"Hi mom" Troy said embracing his mom.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," she said holding him tighter.

"Mom I need to breathe!" Troy said while pointing to his neck.

" Oh right sorry." She said releasing him.

" Hi dad" Troy said embracing his dad in a manly hug.

"You scared the shit outta me Troy. We were so worried." Trent confessed.

" I know. I'm sorry. Where is Bella?" Troy asked.

"Sleeping. She's with your grandfather outside. I was just going to get her" Erica responded.

"Oh God. How is Sharpay?" Troy asked. His parents could see the fear in his eyes.

"Well she" Trent started. Right then a nurse walked into the room. " Umm Mr. Bolton is not allowed to have any visitors at the moment. We just have to run 1 more test and then he is free to go. So if you will excuse us," she looked down on her spread sheet, "Troyal we have to just check out your neck and your fine to go."

" Ok. Mom, Dad I'll meet you in the waiting room." Troy said handing his parents his jacket.

"Right this way Troyal." The nurse said gesturing him out of the room.

"It's Troy," he corrected.

" Troy then let's go." The nurse led him to a new room, which had tubes and needles lying out over the room. " I need you to remove your shirt so I can check the bruising on your neck." Troy flicked off his shirt and shuddered at the cool of the wipe. " Right sorry I was supposed to warn you about that" the nurse stumbled out.

"It's cool. Can I ask you something." Troy said starring at the wall.

" Sure kid. What is it?"

"Well a blonde was put in here, Sharpay Evans. Can you tell me her condition?"

" Oh. I cant. I can only reveal that information to family."

Troy slumped his shoulders in disappointment, but then straightened up in pain.

" Ok Troy. It looks like you have bruising on your neck from here," she said pointing at the left side of her neck and drawing an invisible line to the right side. "To here. You wont have to wear a neck brace, but you can't be head banging any time soon." She said chuckling at her own joke.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Troy thought as he pulled his shirt over his head. The nurse said he was fine but had to take it easy for the next couple of days. If Sharpay was not ok he wouldn't be taking it easy. Walking out of his room he glanced at the closed door across the hall. Evans, Sharpay was sticking out of the folder. Before he knew it he was pacing the hall outside of Sharpay's room debating on weather or not to go in. He was waiting for her to come out of surgery. Seeing the doctors approaching he made his way to the waiting room with to see his parents.

"Kid" the nurse called after him, " she's fine"

"Thank you" Troy said in relief and walked to the waiting room.

Seeing Troy approach his parents got up and made their way towards him. " Do you want to go?" his dad asked handing him his jacket.

Before Troy could answer a woman dressed in business looking attire entered the hospital. Her hair blonde hair was pushed back from a pair of oversized prada sunglasses. Her husband was holding her hand and holding a small child was dressed the same. Walking to the front desk she said, " I'm looking for Sharpay Evans."

"Mother" Ryan called out.

"Oh Ryland. How is your sister? How are you? Are you ok? Where's Tristan?"

"Darling your rambling" Eric cut in.

"Oh sorry" Cindy Evans said pulling away from the hug with Ryan.

" I'm fine. I was not there at the time. Tristan is-"

"Mummy" Tristan shouted running to his mother.

"Hi darling. How are you?"

" Fine. I guess. How was France?"

" It was good. But how was preschool?" Cindy said knowing that this would get Tristan to talk for hours.

" Oh mom it was so good." Tristan said pulling his mom over to the chairs so they could sit down.

" Hey dad" Ryan said.

" Ryan. How are you honestly?" Eric said knowing Ryan was scared.

"Well I know I'll never skip Homeroom again." Ryan said shaking his head.

"Ryland you did what?" Cindy cut in walking back over with Tristan in her arms.

"Cindy its fine. I did it all the time and look at me now." He said striking a pose.

" Yeah that's what I'm worried about." Cindy said kissing her husband.

Tristan took this time to look around. The bland white hospital chairs contrasting against the maroon tile. The hospital was creepy but gave off a homey feel. Looking at the people Tristan noticed a group of people was starring at him. _Hey I know him. _Tristan thought, "MR. TROY" Tristan shouted while running over to Troy and hugging his legs.

"Hey Tristan." Troy responded ruffling his hair.

" Tristan Ryan Evans. What did I say about running away from mommy or daddy?" Cindy said approaching her son not looking up at the person.

" I'm not allowed to." Tristan said turning around and quickly added, " but he's a friend."

"Really you hang out with 18 year old's now?" she said cocking her brown and putting her hand on her hip.

_Dear God she looks just like Sharpay. _Troy thought

"Hi Ms. Evans" Troy said happily.

Glancing up she saw a too familiar face._ Dear God he looks just like Jack. _"She uh- I- I have to go." Cindy stammered letting her vulnerability get the better of her.

"Cindy" Trent called after her. Turning around she met Trent's eyes and all he said was, "I know"

"Tristan go play with Ryan for a minute." She said turning towards her son. In a millisecond Cindy was turned into a cold heartless person. " Damn you Bolton. I knew it had to be your fault my kid was in the hospital." Cindy said after Tristan was out of earshot.

" Good grief Evans does it look like I had control over the situation." Trent said tilting his head back.

" I knew it had to do with you and that god damn gang of yours." Cindy seethed while approaching the man.

" It wasn't my gang so get it straight." Trent said dangerously low.

"If my kids dead I swear to God your next." Neither of them noticed Murdock Bolton show up. Shaking hands with Eric he grabbed Sapphire and made his way over the arguing couple.

"Now both of you will shut up," Murdock Bolton said with Sapphire in his arms.

"What in God's name gave you the right to touch my daughter?"

" I think it was you yelling at my son Evans." Murdock said tickling the small child making her gurgle. " Will you two stop arguing? You have been fighting for…how long has it been now? 15 years?" Murdock sarcastically asked.

"16" both of the Teens yelled back.

" Cindy" Eric said, " the doctors here." Eric knew nothing of the stranger his wife was arguing with or who in gods name just took his daughter.

" Were not done with this conversation. And you," she said looking at Murdock, " give me my child." Extending her hands she reached for her daughter.

"Cindy. Go visit Sharpay. And we" he said indicating to Sapphire and himself, " will be here."

"Cindy. I want to find out some information my kid if you don't mind." Eric said tapping his Italian shoe on the floor.

"I'll be back in 20." Cindy said walking away. " And Bolton. Don't touch my kid."

"Trust me. My son already has" Trent said winking in Troy's direction and Cindy just pretended to gag.

Cindy, Eric and Ryan listen intently on what their doctor had to say. Sharpay would be making a fully recovery but wont be moving for a while. She was awake but was shaken up by the news. They Evans thanked the Doctor and made their way back over to get their daughter.

"I'm guessing your dating my daughter?" Cindy said to Troy.

" I am." Troy said looking the woman right in the eyes.

"Well she's awake. She will recover. I just thought you'd like to know."

"Mom." He said pulling is mom to the side. "The surprise is here"

"What surprise?"

"Wait about 5 minutes and go into Sharpay's room ok?" he told her while walking away and grabbing Tristan.

"What was that about?" Eric asked. " No clue. But they're up to something." Cindy answered.

The next thing they knew a loud screech was heard from Sharpay's room. All of the Bolton's\ Evan's ran into the room to see Sharpay, Ryan, and Tristan standing with an unknown person.

" NOOOO WAYYY" they heard Sharpay yell and embrace a good-looking blonde boy.

" How's my favorite little sister?" Titus Evans asked.

" GOD 4 MINUTES!?!" Sharpay yelled, "You and Ryan hold that over my head."

" Sorry little sister. It's the only thing we have" Ryan chimed in.

"Besides the point. What are you doing here preppy?" Sharpay asked giving Titus another hug.

" I can't come home and visit my sister in the hospital?" Titus innocently asked.

"Titus we know you. What is it?" Ryan asked giving his brother a look.

"So I may have gotten in a little trouble." Titus confessed running a hand over his face.

"With" Tristan asked giving him a look just like Ryan did.

"One of the refs at Wimbledon. I mean the ball was totally on the line. And I hit the shot. I would have won the whole damn"

"TITUS" Sharpay yelled pointing at Tristan, "language!"

"Sorry darn thing" he said yelling.

"Titus…. point" Ryan snapped focusing his brother.

"Ok so I may have served the ball so it hit him in the nuts. But he had it coming." Titus confessed.

"TITUS ANDRONICOUS EVANS YOU DID WHAT?" Cindy screeched.

"Mom, Dad how long you and unknown guests been standing at the door?" Titus asked.

"Long enough. You did what at Wimbledon." Cindy yelled rubbing her temples.

" I nailed the ref in the balls with my serve." Titus said looking down.

" You are so grounded." Cindy said.

" Mom I'm home for the weekend. How can you ground me?" Titus argued.

" Cindy calm down." Eric said embracing his wife.

" My who is this cute little thing?" she asked pointing at Bella.

" I'm Troy Bolton." Troy chimed in.

" I was talking to this little cutie Bolton. Still have the ego like you Dad huh?" Cindy said in mock hate.

" I'm Bella!" Bella yelled.

"My what a voice!" Cindy said tickling the small girl.

"Thank you!" Bella replied.

" Hello one who got shot in the leg here!" Sharpay said wailing her hands.

" OH I'm sorry." She said running over to Sharpay. " DARLING!" Cindy said in an over exaggerated voice. " OH how I've missed you. I've crossed oceans, mountains, rivers, I can break out into I will cross the oceans for you if you'd like?" Cindy said getting ready to sing.

" I missed you too Mom! But where's the other kid." Sharpay said looking around for Sapphire.

" What I thought I got you all. Titus, Ryan, Sharpay, Tristan, Sapphire. HOLY CRAP WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!" Cindy screamed.

" I think you are looking for this Cindy" Murdock said holding Sapphire in his arms.

" Mommy look candy!" Sapphire yelled holding up a lollipop. Looking around Sapphire screamed, "SHAWPAY!" and held her arms out to her older sister.

" Hey Fire. What's up?" she said hugging her sister.

" This guy" Sapphire said pointing at Murdock, " gave me this. It good. You try?" she said handing the lollipop over to her sister.

" Mhmmmm" Sharpay said, " Its good can I have it?"

" No way José. This is mine" Sapphire said taking it back.

" OK! It's time to go. Sharpay your father will be back in 2 hours to come and get you. For those two hours no walking no running, no moving"

" No having fun got it mom" Sharpay cut in.

" Ha-Ha very funny. Sapphire you have to go you have a play date, Tristan you have guitar practice with Ryan, and Titus you get to clean the whole house to injuring the ref at Wimbledon."

The whole Evans clan mumbled in disagreement.

"Aww guys cheer up! Just for that its meat loaf night tomorrow!" Cindy said. Eric and all the kids moaned at the same time. " Ah your discontent is music to my ears." She skipped in glee. " Oh and Bolton. We will finish what we started earlier." She whispered in his ear before leaving the room.

"Bye pay" Tristan said kissing his sister on the cheek. "Later loser" Ryan said flicking her head." Don't get to fat on hospital food." Titus warned. Sapphire just gave her a sticky hug. All of the Evans was out the door.

"Troy we will give you a minute." Erica said, pulling the two older men out of the room and closing the door behind them.

"Hi" Troy said while walking towards the bed.

"Hey" Sharpay whispered back.

"Listen Sharpay I know you were dying and probably delusional and you didn't mean what you said so I understand." Troy said walking away.

" I meant it all" Sharpay whispered.

"What?" Troy said walking back over.

" I mean it. I love you. So much. This past weekend has been hell. I just. I can't be with out you. It hurts too much. Please I want to be with you." She pleaded.

"Sharpay I want to be with you to. But look what has happened. You're in the fucking hospital and it's my fault."

"Hey" she said grabbing his hand. " It was not your fault. Nick was a freak"

" Pay. He was a Cobra. He sent Vivian for a mission to finish you. It's all my fault" Troy whispered.

" Troy, I don't care if he was the president. He means nothing to me. You mean everything. Please why can't we just be together? I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"That's the thing. I don't want to see you hurt any more. And with me you're going to be. Physically or emotionally." He said stroking her face.

" I don't give a shit. Troy please baby I just want to be with you." She said crying a little.

" I am protecting you" Troy said wiping her tears.

"From what. Because not being with me hurts even more!" she yelled.

" I cant have it both ways! I am either with you and you're in danger and not with you and your sad. Either way I loose."

" Then win. You can be with me. I don't give a rat's ass about being in danger because I know you will be protecting me. We have so many memories to still make. Why can't you just be with me?"

" I want to. I just cant" troy said defeated.

" Get off your god damn high horse and suck it up!" she yelled. " So you're a little dangerous. So am I. Just please let me be happy."

" I want you to be happy. I just can't forgive my self if anything happens to you." He said breaking down and hugging her.

"Nothing will. Its me and you against the world remember?" she said recalling the past memory.

_It was a Saturday night and Troy and Sharpay just started going out. They just saw war of the worlds. "Troy what if something happens like that? What are we going to do?" Sharapy asked snuggling into his hold even more._

_"Just remember its me and you against the world" troy said kissing her head. _

"_Just us?" she asked stopping and staring at him._

" _Just us" he said kissing her for the first time. _

"Just us" he whispered into her ear. " I'll call you later."

"Love you boyfriend."

"Love you too pretty girl"

* * *

ok there it is and was! so review and ill be oh so happy!

make my presidents day wish come true! and REVIEW!

i love it when I rhyme. i didnt like teh ending tell me if i made it too cheesy. and soorry i had to make Troypay get back together again. they were each others yin and yang. and i thought it was cheesy so tell me please if it was.


	23. 2 Months Later Don't Be a Hero

ok im back. So I hated the ending to last chapter but it had to be done. I was in such a funkle. ok so I decided to do this like a 2 months later thing. So enjoy. thanks for teh reviews. and OH i was floored when i saw how many hits this story got! over 4000! wow! i am just honored that you all are liking this story so much. so please review! they help me write faster.

i own the world. sike just the story line [

* * *

Troy woke up and looked around. Rubbing his eyes his gaze landed on the mess of blonde hair laying on his chest.. He and Sharpay moved in with each other after the shooting at school. That was 2 months ago and they are still going strong. Careful not to wake her, he wiggled out of the grip and stood up. _Today is the day_ he thoguht as he grabbed a pair of shorts to go on his run. Scribbling a little note for Sharpay he ran out the door and turned up his iPod.

Turning over Sharpay reached out for Troy. "Mhm Troy?" she called, pushing the hair out of her face. Seeing his discarded Pajama pants on the ground she knew he was on a run. Ever since the shooting it made her safer to know where Troy was. Her parents were going to cancel their newest deal to stay with her but she refused. That's when Troy offered that they move in with each other. At first she was creped out by the idea of living with your boyfriend, but her reassured her that they would be completely normal about it and live life like they usually did. I mean they still haven't even had sex. They were close a couple of times but never did.

Sharpay made her way to the kitchen. She flicked the light and opened the fridge to get a glass of milk. Grabbing the box of mini wheaties she sat down and dug in. She remembered when she and Troy first moved in and they got in a huge fight about the way she ate her mini wheaties. She was already nervous enough but he just pushed her over the edge.

_flash to the back_

_"Why do you eat them like that?" Troy asked will eating his bowl of Frosted Flakes._

_"Because I don't like them getting all soggy from the milk." She answered popping a wheatie in her mouth. " Why do you need to know?"_

_Putting his hands up in defense he retorted," I was just wondering"_

_"Well I was just answering," she snapped slamming down her cup._

_" What the fuck is your problem. All morning you've been all pms-y," he said using his hands for effect_

_"Why are you on my case. I didn't ask you to ask did I?" She yelled._

_" No but I just wanted to know about you!" he yelled back walking to the fridge to get a bottle of water._

_" Ugh don't do that!" she screamed._

_"Do what? Know about you!"_

_"Be all sensitive all the sudden when we are in the middle of a fight!"_

_" You are crazy."_

_"Ugh" she screeched chucking her glass at him. After seeing the glass shatter she burst into tears. _

_Avoiding the glass Troy made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her,"Were going to be ok. You and Me we just need to adjust to each other."_

"What are you doing?" Troy asked approaching her and breaking her memory. Jumping at his voice she turned around to see him smirking at the doorway. " Wow boyfriend by day freaky stalker by night. Dude can you stop doing that?"

" So I'm a dude now baby?"

"Yup" she said kissing him. "Yuck your all sweaty from your run. How many miles today?"

" 6" he shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Freak" she mumbled under her breath.

"What did you call me?" he questioned.

" I said fantastic!" she lied.

" Sure. I'm going to get a shower and hurry we have to go then." He yelled over his shoulder walking into the bathroom.

"GO?" she said out loud. She had a feeling that this was not going to be a good day.

* * *

Sharpay looked for somehting to wear when her gaze fell upon the pink sweatshirt that her mom had given her the day she left.

flashback again

_"Darling are you sure you dont want mommy to stay?" Cindy asked again as she stood by the door._

_"Mom I will be fine. Ryan is staying with Gabby and I with Troy. Anyways we dont want you and Mr. Bolton fighting again" Sharpay laughed while hugging her mom._

_"God only knows what you see in that boy" Cindy said still hugging her._

_" Mom didnt you date a Bolton.?" she asked, pulling away from the hug. _

_"Yeah. Don't change the point. Are you sure you dont want me to stay?" she asked once more._

_"Mom. You need this deal to win the whole west coast. You, Dad, Sapphire, and Tristan will be fine. Ryan and I will see you every weekend!"_

_" I know but still" Cindy whined._

_"Mom you taxi's here" Sharpay said hugging her mom again. _

_"Love you" Cindy said giving her daughter a big bear hug._

_"You too bye mom" _

flashback ova! 

"Why are you not dressed?" he yelled pulling once again out of her trance.

" I-uh- don't know where we are going so I don't know what to wear." She mumbled.

"Jeans and a hoddie. The dark blue one with that pretty lacy stuff on it." He said trying to describe the shirt.

" You mean my Velva Vortices original dark blue with the light blue heart pocket and lace trim at the bottom." She said for him.

"Yup and boots you might get cold. Those fuggs." He told her.

"You mean Uggs?"

"Yeah. Whatever. Lets go!" he said jumping up and down.

"Will you stop like being 2 year old for like 2 seconds so I can get dressed", she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm just excited so hurry up!" he said kissing her leaving her breathless.

"Like I said this is not going to be a good day!" she mumbled to her self before shutting the door.

* * *

"Bolton you're late!" Finn yelled after he made his way into headquarters with Sharpay.

"Its not my fault." He said pulling Sharpay along.

" Yeah and I'm the queen of fucking" he said before realizing Sharpay was there. " Ello love!" he called running for a hug but stopped when he say Troy tighten his hands around her waist.

"Let's Go Shar. We have to do something." He whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine. Leading her away he added " No fucking way Finn." his back.

" Aww kill joy. Anyways love, I have a Shelia I want you to meet then. She is a shit load of fun." Finn called waving his hand around.

"Who" Sharpay asked stopping.

" A friend. Bolt you know her."

" No fucking way Finn" he said again, " we will see you tonight. Don't be late."

* * *

Troy led Sharpay down a long hallway and banged on a door twice.

"Entrato (1)" the voice called.

Sharpay walked forward but Troy drew her back. " Don't say anything until you are asked." He whispered in her ear quickly and walked into the door.

"Ciao la firma di franchigia questo è il mio girlfriend Sharpay. il mio

Dad ha detto che lo avete desiderato che cosa voi hanno bisogno di? (2)" he gestured at Sharpay.

"Ciao Sharpay sono Fraco. che siete molto graziosi(3)" Franco said giving her a once over.

Seeing that he was addressing her, her eyes bolted up to meet Troy's ice cold blue ones.

"non parla italiano che cosa voi desiderano(4)?" Troy answered for her.

"guardi il vostro tono. ero avvertimento giusto voi che i cobras potrebbero fare stasera un apperance e non ho desiderato vostro, il bella che ottiene hurt.(5)" He snapped.

"il ill spiacente giusto sta vedendo il vostro Fraco(6)" he said hugging the man and grabbing Sharpays hand and leading her out of the door.

"Arrivederci Sharpay (7)" Fraco called at the shut door.

Troy once again led her down another hallway that said Bolton on the door. He quickly opened the door and pulled Sharpay inside.

"What the" She started but was quickly shut off by a pair of lips fusing onto hers. Troy kissed her fervently and fast. Her heartbeat quickened with every kiss. Troy's hands were roaming all over her body when they stopped at her butt and lifted her up and carried her over to the couch. Pulling her away she asked, " What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, just kiss me Pay," he mumbled kissing her again.

"No. Come on Troy." She said trying to push him off.

" Ugh fine what!" he said obviously annoyed.

" I just want to know what's going on," she whispered into his shoulder.

" Like I said nothing. What time is it?" he asked looking for a clock.

"10:30" she answered.

"Come on we got to go." He said pulling her out of the room, locking it and pulled her down the hallway.

"Finn we will see you later." He yelled still pulling a very confused Sharpay along.

* * *

A little while later Troy pulled the range rover up to a house. _More like mansion_ Sharpay thought gazing at the house.

"Come on Baby. I want you to meet some people," he said opening her door.

"Troy I am really not in the mood for a party" she whined.

"Baby are you whining?" Troy asked stopping for a second, " I promise it's going to be fun. You may even know some people."

Grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers he softly kissed her. " Just relax. It's going to be fine"

"Ehhy BOLTON!" a large man called out.

" Sup Ted. How's the party?" Troy asked.

"Blow out. Booze is flowing. Have a good time." He said opening the door.

" See Baby its not that bad" he whispered in her ear as she took in her surroundings. It was packed to say the least. Whole bunches of tennagers were crammed into this living room. Half the floor was converted into a dance floor, which was packed with grinding teenagers. The other was a large couch filled with couples making out, smoking, or talking.

"Ha. This is like animal house part 2" she muttered as he dragged her away.

"Bolton." A brunette yelled out.

" Laffery. What the hell are you doing here?" Troy asked surprised.

" I'm good thanks for asking." He sarcastically said shaking his head, "I just got back from my run a couple of days ago." He patted Troy's shoulder and handed him a beer. "Now who is this?" he asked eyeing Sharpay.

" Lay off." He warned taking a swing of his beer, " She's mine"

" Oh. That's cool. I'm going to go get really drunk and have nice sex. Later" he said ignoring the gaping stare he was getting from Sharpay.

" Is he always that?" Sharpay asked searing for the word.

"Blunt?" Troy answered for her. "Yeah that is James. You want something to drink?"

"No. I'm good." She said talking his hand again.

Troy pulled he onto the couch and sat down. She made her way to sit beside him but he pulled him onto his lap. " You are not getting away that easy" he mumbled into her neck.

"TROY!" a half dressed red head called out. She made her way over to Troy in a sexual way.

"Amber" he said acknowledging her in a head nod.

"Who is this?" she asked pointing at Sharpay.

"My girlfriend Sharpay." Troy answered not looking at her but taking another gulp of his beer.

" Ha girlfriend. I never heard you call one that before." She scoffed.

" Well she is so can you fuck off. I saw Brooks go up the stairs, go entertain yourself." He asked finishing off his beer.

"You son of a bitch" she swore flipping her hair.

" well im gald im not a slut." He retorted staring her in the eye.

" Amber" Jake called approaching the group. " Sluts have to stay at least 10 feet away from my couch."

" Jake. Dickheads have to stay at least 10 feet away from me" Amber shot back.

"Good one. Now leave before I get angry," he said talking a puff from his cigarette and blowing it in her face. This only made Amber angrier and stomp off in her combat boots straight to the bar.

"Jake" a shocked Sharpay said looking at him, " that was not very nice."

"It's nice to see you to Sharpay." He sneered sitting beside him while a girl made her way onto his lap.

"Hey I'm Pen" Penelope said not realizing it was Sharpay.

" I know you idiot!" Sharapy said hugging her.

" Ohmeegee PAY! I didn't know you were coming!" Pen shouted out of excitement.

"Wait. You know?" she asked.

"OH MY GOD YOU TO! Jake you ass why didn't you tell me?" Pen screeched.

"Do you fucking mind!" Troy said holding his ears.

"Meow! Mr. Cranky. Pay you not putting out?" Pen said mockingly not realizing the full damage of her sentence.

"No. Actually I'm not. And if you will excuse me I don't want to be here talking about my sexual experience." Sharpay said getting up and going over the bar.

" Oh God Troy I didn't mean to." Pen started but Troy cut her off.

" She is pissed. Let her cool off and she will be fine." Troy said keeping his gaze on Sharpay at the bar.

"What do you want princess." The bartender asked.

"Something." She replied not really caring about what he would give her.

Shaking a few things and adding something he pushed a drink towards her. Giving it a look over she cocked her eyebrow and looked at the bar tender. Leaning over the bar he whispered, " a only a dash of beer and some fruity stuff. Not strong at all. I swear."

"Thanks", she breathed out sipping the drink. "Sharpay" she added extending her hand.

"Ahh Bolton's Girl. Trevor." He said accepting the hand and shaking it.

"Why does everyone call me that?" She asked out loud.

"Because he is like unofficial royalty around here." Trevor said as if it was obvious. Crank Dat by Soulja Boy blasted onto the speakers. "Oh I love this song" She squealed snapping her fingers to the beat.

Soulja Boy up in it (OH!)  
Watch Me Lean And Watch Me Rock  
Super Man Dat (OH!)  
Then Watch Me Crank Dat Robocop  
Super Fresh, Now Watch Me Jock  
Jocking On Them Haterz Man  
When I Do Dat Soulja Boy  
I Lean To The Left And Crank Dat Dance  
(Now You)

"Then go ask Bolton to dance" Trevor said pointing at him. Troy was in the middle of a heavy conversation with Jake.

"He's busy. Dance with me. Come on its just a dance." She pleaded giving him the puppy dog eyes.

" I cant. Troy will totally kick my ass." Trevor said putting his hands up.

"It's a dance bartender!" she said grabbing his hand and making his way to the floor.

" Fine if I get killed its on your head." He muttered. She led them into a slow sort of grind. It was not sexual at all. They did the Soulja Boy, her back facing his chest. As she 'souljaboyed' She swung her hips around in a slow circle just as Trevor turned to face her. Putting her hands around his neck she snapped to the beat as he placed his hands on her waist.

At that very moment Troy looked up to see his girlfriend grinding with some guy. "What the fuck" he said out loud as the song changed to Low by Flo Rida (AN: that together is FLORIDA!!! Thought you should know!)

"Dude if I'm boring you, you can go!" Jake teased pushing him to the floor.

Troy made his way to Sharpay and Trevor. "Teddy you mind if I cut in?" he asked.

"Trevor." He corrected, "And its all you. Evans see you lata!" he called going back to the bar and mixing drinks.

Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Troy turned her around so that her backside was grinding into his grind. " Aww baby if you wanted my attention you could of just asked" he murmured into her ear.

"What are you talking about?" she innocently asked turning around as the song said _She turned around and gave that big booty a smack_. Listening to the song Troy gave her butt a smack.

" You know." He said kissing her. Troy got lost in the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth drawing her even closer if it was possible. Forgetting the beat of the song, he and Sharpay made their own.

Out of nowhere gunshots rang off outside. People started screaming and running out of the house. "Troy" Sharpay yelled trying to find him.

" I'm right here baby, right here" he said pulling her close and running up the stairs. Finding the first open room her grabbed Sharpay and Pen from the hallway and pushed them both in the room.

" Stay here with Penelope ok" he said kissing her. " But Troy" she called going to him.

"Baby. Stay here I will be right back I promise," he said pulling his gun out of his pants and making his way downstairs.

"Pen what the hell happened." She asked after Troy ran down the stairs.

" I don't know me and Jake were out side and all of the sudden this guy shows up and started yelling at the door guy Ted. Then Jake pushed me in the side door and I looked out the window it was hard to see but I saw this guy in a red bandanna pull a gun out and shoot that door guy Ted. Then he staggered back a little and then he pulled out his gun and shot the guy in the chest. Then I ran up the stairs when I saw you and Troy run up. It was so scary." Pen said sobbing.

" Oh Pen. I'm so sorry for everything," Sharpay said hugging her.

" No I'm sorry." She said sobbing again.

Hearing a noise she quickly silenced Pen and the hugged each other. The door slowly opened and revealed a hooded figure.

Troy ran down the stairs and saw Jake standing at the door. " What the fuck?" Troy asked running a hand through his hair. " Dude. Ted took care of it." Jake said looking around.

" Who was it?" Troy asked.

"Cobra. He was trying to get in when Pen and I were on a walk. He had a friend with him aiming for Ted in the back so I grabbed him and he wouldn't talk to I shot him and Ted shot the troublemaker. Ted got hit in the chest but his chest armor or what ever its called protected him." Jake said.

"Fuck" Troy yelled, " We are going to WestPoint tonight. Call everyone" He took the stairs two-by-two and slowly opened the door and lowered his hood to see a scared Sharpay and Pen. (AN: so while Pen and pay were talking so were Troy and Jake. So he is the hooded figure. This is a just in case you didn't get it.)

"Jake is downstairs Pen. Go ahead down" Troy said opening the door a little wider for her to get through.

"I'll call you later Pay," she quickly said hugging her and then rushing down the stairs to see Jake. As soon as the door closed Sharpay launched herself into Troy's waiting arms.

"Baby I'm so sorry" Troy said into her hair. " I'm so fucking sorry." She couldn't speak. Fear washed over her body when she felt a gun on her back. Feeling her stiffen he said, "It wont go off."

"T-Troy what's happening?" she said looking up at him.

"Some one tried to start some shit with Ted at the door. It's ok now pretty girl I'm here" he said tightening his grip.

"Bolton" Finn called before knocking on the door and coming in. " here you go," he said handing him a black sweatshirt and blue bandana before leaving.

"Wait." She said looking at the clothes and letting the information sink in, " your going after them aren't you?" she whispered backing away from him and sitting on the bed.

Not answering Troy pulled the hoddie over his head and grabbed the bandanna and looked at her.

"Why?" she cried out.

" Like I said before my family is the leader. I have to go. I love you," he said walking out the door and down the stairs. Tying the bandanna to his face he met up with the rest of his gang at the door.

"Listen we all know there at WestPoint. So I want half to go down on the south and I'll go in on the North." Troy said as the guys went out the door. Just before he was about to leave he stopped when he heard Sharpay shout his name from the top of the stairs.

"Troy" Sharpay shouted again racing down the stairs into his arms. She lifted up the bandanna and kissed him with all she had. Pulling away she pulled the bandanna back down and whispered in his ear, " Don't be a hero. Come back to me"

"I will always comeback. Trevor will be taking you and Pen back to the house. I love you.

She let a few tears run down her face before she answered with," I love you too."

Wiping the tears away she watched him walk out the door to go shoot someone.

_I knew today was not a good day_ she thought before crying again.

* * *

TRANSLATIOSN-

(1)Entrato-enter

(2)ciao la firma di franchigia questo è il mio girlfriend Sharpay. il mio

dad ha detto che lo avete desiderato che cosa voi hanno bisogno di?- hi frank this is my girlfriend Sharpay. my dad said you wanted me what do you need?

(3)ciao Sharpay sono Fraco. che siete molto graziosi-hello Sharpay I am Fraco. you are very pretty

(4)non parla italiano che cosa voi desiderano?- she does not speak italian. what do you want?

(5)guardi il vostro tono. ero avvertimento giusto voi che i cobras

potrebbero fare stasera un apperance e non ho desiderato vostro, il

girl-friend che ottiene hurt.- watch your tone. i was just warning you. the cobras might make an apperance tonight and i did not want your ,girl-friend getting hurt.

(6) il ill spiacente giusto sta vedendo il vostro Fraco-ok. Ill be seeing you. Thank you Fraco.

(7) Arrivederci Sharpay- Goodbye Sharpay.

* * *

ok kiddies. thats it. i hoped you enjoyed.

review and ill be so happy ill dance!


	24. Tony

ok thanks for the amazing reviews\favorite story listings\fav author listings\ and alerts i got. i love you all! and i hope this chapter is good. i had to put a little twist in it.

oh and thanks for my new story readers. and **ocean-laura** i like that someone elese is doing the whole gang thing with their story p

* * *

Waiting 20 minutes after Troy and the rest of the gang left Trevor walked up the stairs to find Sharpay. He could hear her sobbing from down the hall. He slowly approached the door and knocked lightly on it. "Sharpay" he called out. Hearing nothing from her, he took the hint and pushed the door open. " Sharpay come on we have to leave" he soothed while walking to the bed.

Without a word she let Trevor carry her out bridal style while she was still sobbing. Stopping right before the door he paused and looked down at the sobbing girl in his arms. "Sharpay I need you to stop crying ok? When we get outside don't make a sound ok?" he asked. Not bothering in reply she just buried her face deeper into Trevor's shoulder she felt him pull something out of his pants. "Why do you need a gun?" she whispered.

"It's a just in case. Remember what I said. No talking," he whispered. Cracking the door he looked out to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was he slowly made his way to a 2007 Ford Explorer. Quickly he opened the door and put Sharpay in the passenger's side and ran to the drivers and speeded out of there.

To Sharpay the 20-mintue drive felt like 20 hours. After Trevor stopped the car she ran up the stairs into the apartment. "Troy" she hopefully called out. She searched every room and finally as she gave up she saw Trevor sitting on their couch. "H-he's not he-e-er" she sobbed.

"Listen Sharpay. He'll be back," he said hugging the crying girl. "Don't worry. I think Bolton likes you too much to leave you." This only made Sharpay cry harder.

"Listen how bout you go lie down. And I'll come and get you when Troy gets home ok?" Trevor coaxed while pushing her in the direction of the bedroom.

"Th-hankks Tr-revor" she said while still crying a little. Sharpay slowly walked into her bedroom. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was in a deep sleep.

* * *

Sharpay woke up to the sound of noises outside of her and Troy's bedroom. _I guess Trevor was right I was tired_ she thought. Looking around for Troy it dawned on her that he was still out doing God knows what. Sharpay slowly got up and looked around. The room was dark and the only light was the moonlight shining in from the opened window.

"How in the hell did something like this happen?" one voiced asked.

Letting her excitement get the better of her Sharpay made her way to the door to listen to the conversation. _Maybe it is Troy_ she thought to her self. She pressed her ear to the door and could hear the muffled voices of Jake and another guy.

" I swear we thought Bolton was in the front." Jake stammered, " I mean shots were going off everywhere we didn't see"

"What happened" the voice asked again while crouching down to look at something on the floor. At this point Sharpay peeked through the key whole to see what was going on.

"We thought he was a Cobra. We just shot into the bushes and it turns out it was him. The bullet hit him in the chest right by his heart. I feel so fucking guilty." Jake said turning away from the object on the ground.

" It wasn't your fault. We just have to tell Sharpay." The voice said while looking at the wound.

By this point Sharpay thought it was time for her to speak up, " Tell Sharpay what?"

Both of the men jumped back at the voice. Overcoming the shock first Jake said, "Pay stay there." While blocking the thing on the ground with his body. Ignoring Jake, Sharpay made her way over the thing. Getting closer she could tell that it was someone on the ground. Their breathing looked shallow and uneven.

"Sharpay as you friend trust me and stay over there," Jake said again blocking her view. Pushing him out of the way Sharpay came face to face with a bleeding Troy.

"Oh my God" she whispered throwing her self at the barley breathing boy. Sharpay looked at his chest. His once tan and smooth skin was now a deep shade of red from all the bleeding.

"Hi Baby" Troy breathed out realizing it was Sharpay. " Oh God. Troy. What. How?" Sharpay sobbed. She looked around the room. Jake had tears going down his face as he watched the interaction between the two lovers. The strange outsider didn't say a word.

"Shh don't cry. I'm ok." Troy reassured while shutting his eyes a little. " I-I-love you-u" Troy breathed out one last time.

" No." she yelled gripping the sweatshirt while avoiding the wound. " Troy Troy Troy" she screamed as her world was fading into black, she could hear the soft echo of Sharpay over and over again. At first the name was spoken with a soft tone, which escaladed into a loud shout. Sharpay jumped up screaming Troy's name.

"What is it Baby? I'm here" Troy asked looking into her eyes.

Thinking that she was still in her dream she started to sob and shake. Troy had no clue what was going on so he went over and picked her up and placed on his lap. "Baby" Troy whispered, grabbing her shaking shoulders. Sharpay quickly looked around and glanced at the clock. 3:45 am. _It was a dream_? She asked her self.

"Baby what's wrong? Say something" Troy asked pushing her hair out of her face.

" Oh Troy" she breathed while grabbing his shoulders and squeezing him tight.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pushing the stray hairs out of her face and gazing down at her.

" It was so scary." She breathed, " you and Jake came back but you were, you were shot" she said while holding back a sob, " and then you died."

Troy looked at Sharpay with an unreadable face. He never would think that Sharpay would be having nightmares and worse than that nightmares about him dying. " Listen to me Sharpay" Troy said while turning her around. " I am fine I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen to me ever." Blue eyes met Brown and they both leaned in for a breath-taking kiss.

" Oh I missed you Troy," she whispered after she pulled away.

" I was gone for only a little bit," he teased.

"Its not funny" she said wiggling out of his grip.

" I know. I was kidding." Troy apologized while grabbing her again.

" What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. I would rather have you not know," he told her while looking at the wall.

"But Troy" she started.

" I said I didn't want you to know," he yelled. Flinching at the anger in his voice she didn't dare say anything else. She slowly moved away and crawled over to her side of the bed and got under the covers. "Sorry" she mumbled.

Not bothering with replying Troy got up and went out to the living room. In the living room were Jake, Trevor, and Finn. They all were sitting and talking in low voices. "Guys listen thanks for everything tonight. Go home we can discuss the rest of this in the morning ok?" he told the group.

" Yeah. Sure."

* * *

Troy shut and locked the door after the boys left. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the coffee pot and pored him self a cup. Shedding his sweatshirt and bandana he was left in a pair of jeans and that was it. Leaning against the counter he replayed that nights events.

After getting to WestPoint he made it his mission to make sure the cobra king went down tonight. The whole night was a blur. He remembered going there and seeing that the Cobras were having a party. Hiding in the woods he saw the leader Tony walk out with a pretty brunette around his arms. Seeing this he held the boys in his squad back. Guessing the South Squad did not getting the message they started shooting. In no time, half the cobras were out and shooting back at them. Troy wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him and he started shooting at any person shooting at him. The next thing anyone knew was that the brunette girl was lying dead on the ground. Everyone stopped shooting and stared at the dying girl. Tony and Troy came to an agreement that no gang violence would happen in the next couple of days. Troy screamed that his crew get in the cars and go. Troy turned back around and faced Tony he said, " I know how it feels to loose someone important to you. I promise I will kill who ever did this to her. I'm so sorry man." Tony looked up and saw that Troy had truth written in his eyes and he shook his head and turned back to the girl. " She was my fiancé you know" he called after him. " It was our engagement party tonight."

After Troy and his crew met the all walked back to head back to headquarters. The whole gang that went on the run was sitting in the couches. " Who the fuck shot the girl" Troy boomed. An eerie silence filled the room and no one spoke. " Don't make me ask again. Who killed the girl?" he yelled.

" It wasn't anyone from the west" Jake said, " I called my boys off when I saw the girl"

" I know it was not the North or West so who the fuck was it" Troy bellowed facing the south and east section.

Pulling out his gun he pointed it at the gang, " its easier to kill one of you not all. So lets save the blood an just tell me" he spoke.

"It was me," said Chad, " I did not see her. I aimed and I missed. Ok"

"You're covering. You have one of the best aims I've ever seen" Troy said, " Lying didn't help. Just tell me"

" Troyal lower the gun" Trent commanded from the doorway.

"Father" Troy started.

" I said now," Trent howled. " Go back to you apartment and go be with your girlfriend." He whispered in his ear.

* * *

Not realizing Sharpay was in the kitchen he let a few tears fall from his eyes. Sharpay made her way over the Troy and hugged his middle. Jumping at the contact he quickly relaxed into her hold.

" I'm a monster," he whispered to her.

"What your not a monster." She said while kissing his chest.

" Tonight. While I was gone. We were out and God it happened so fast. Tony the Cobra king's fiancé got shot. Right in front of him" Troy said, " I got so scared because what if that happens to you. I cant loose you"

"Wow" she whispered as she listened to the information. " Everything happens for a reason right. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was an accident." She tried to persuade him.

"How is that an accident!" he cried out.

" It just is. You can't blame fate," she said.

"I just cant" he started.

" I know," she said standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. Right when she was about to pull away Troy lightly grabbed the back of her head and depend the kiss. Pushing her self up she wrapped her legs around his middle and put her arms around his neck. Kissing in the kitchen for a while Troy pulled away and looked in her eyes and asked, " do you want to?" Placing a sweet quick kiss on his lips she silently nodded and Troy pushed them of the counter and leaded them back to the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Troy woke up naked in his bed. Thinking about what he and Sharpay did last night sent chills all down his body. He and Sharpay had finally had sex no they finally made love. Just thinking about it got Troy hard all over again. Turning to his left he saw Sharpay lying there sleeping. _She is just like an angel_ Troy thought as he pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Remembering the shooting last night Troy got up to make a few calls.

Sharpay had the best night of her life. She finally gave herself to the love of her life. Feeling the cold air hit her side she slowly she opened her eyes to take in the empty bed beside her. Pulling the sheet over her naked chest she sat up and looked for Troy. Seeing the room was empty she sighed and got up. _Typical Troy_ she thought angrily. Finding a pair of underwear and one of Troy's dress shirts lying on the ground she slipped the clothing on and made her way out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Not realizing that all of the captains including her brother were sitting in her living room Sharpay trudged into the kitchen for coffee.

All conversation seemed to stop when Sharpay walked thorough the living room to get into the kitchen. Grabbing a cup of coffee she made her way back into the living room. Feeling a itch on her back she reached down and scratched the area right above her back side which resulted in the whole dress shirt riding up a little, exposing her lacy red tight fitting boy cut panties. "God my eyes" Ryan yelled as he looked at his sisters lack of clothing on her butt. Dropping her coffee cup in surprise she yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

" Umm baby didn't you see us all sitting here?" Troy pointed out all of the guys sitting there.

" You don't talk to me," she said to Troy.

"And why the hell not" he asked confused.

" Cause I said so" she shot at a clueless Troy.

" That was such a 3rd grade answer sis" Ryan commented which resulted all of the boys to snicker.

"Who asked you gang banger?" she snapped at Ryan.

The whole room fell silent at her last answer. Ryan looked at Troy with a look of pure shock on his face. Troy just stared at Sharpay in disbelief. " You thought I didn't know" Sharpay scoffed. " Clean up this glass. I'm going shopping," she ordered as she walked over the glass to the bedroom.

" I will be right back," Troy muttered. Storming up the stairs he walked into he and Sharpay's room and closed the door with a bang. " You want to explain what the fuck that was?" he half yelled half whispered as Sharpay was sliding on a plaid skirt. " Me getting coffee" she innocently asked while trying to strap her red matching bra on.

" No Sharpay. Why are you mad at me" Troy asked while grabbing the straps and fastening the bra.

" Why am I mad." She asked again in disbelief. " Lets think. Last night we had sex…. for the first time may I add. And then this morning I was hoping for maybe a cuddle… heck maybe someone in a bed when I woke up. But no, not for Troy 'never sticks around enough to say how he really feels' Bolton."

" I didn't realize" Troy mumbled realizing how she felt.

"Yeah you didn't realize. You called half of you gang in here to talk…. once again. I am starting to feel like I'm second best here." She fumed while pulling on a white dress shirt and putting a dark blue fitted feminine sports jacket with the same lining as the skirt over top. Grabbing her red headband she quickly put her hair up in a messy but pretty side bun and fastened the headband. (AN: she looks like Blair from gossip girl. in that one ep. Its where Nate and Jenny are on the steps and she walks in and takes the chocolate).

"Where are you going?" he whispered.

" Out," she said. Grabbing her cell phone off the dresser and throwing it in her purse she made a go for the door but Troy held her back.

" Let me go Troy" she pleaded.

" No. Not while you are mad at me," he said while tightened his grip a little.

"What Troy"

"Do you think last night was a mistake?" He said while holding his breath.

" No." she said while looking at the floor, " this morning was. Can we just forget I said anything?"

" We cannot do that Pay," he said, pushing her chin up with his finger so that she was looking at him.

" Look. I'm sorry you're sorry. Lets just drop it," she begged again.

" Sharpay please."

" Troy. I love you. I'll be back later ok?" she said while she pulled her prada sunglasses out of her purse.

"Yeah bye" he said while kissing her. Wanting more from the kiss he was about the kiss her deeper when she pulled away and walked out of the door.

* * *

Walking down the stairs she felt all of the guys eyes on her. Looking straight at her brother she said, " didn't I say pick up the glass."

"I know you are not going to go where I know you are going to go. Especially after what happened last night." Ryan said with a knowing tone.

" I'm not going anywhere" Sharpay said shifting under Ryan's glare.

" Yeah. Then why are you dressed in your"

"Shut up Ryan," she yelled while cutting him off.

" Yes where are you going Sharpay" Troy said while crossing his arms.

" Didn't tell lover boy" Ryan sneered.

" No exactly. I mean its not like he needs to know" she whispered.

" What don't I need to know?" he yelled.

" I'm going to visit a friend." she started.

"Oh Lord Just say it" Ryan pushed.

"Say what" Troy yelled.

" Ok I have to go see Tony" she yelled but quickly covered her mouth as she realized her mistake

* * *

oh skittle. i had to add some drama. Tony is the cobra leader.

review pleaserrs


	25. Boom boom goes the gun

IMMM BACKKKKKK!hello everyone. Im so soory for my dissaperance! who knew downloading illegal music crashes your whole hardrive?!

my momma grounded me for like ever and i finally got to get this chapter in. During my away period i was re-reading my story and realized that its not what i wanted to be and may be reposting it with edits and changes, so look out for that.

To may faithful fans\reviwers i am truly sorry once again. but in my house mommy is law. thank you for all your reviews and comments. i hope this was worth the wait.

* * *

The Starbucks was filled with noise and laughter but was dead silent in the booth near the back

The Starbucks was filled with noise and laughter but was dead silent in the booth near the back. Nervously Sharpay fiddled with her caramel latte, to scared to look at Troy's intense gaze on her.

"Are we going to talk about his or sit here all fucking day?" Troy swore.

"Can you please not" she started to whisper still looking down.

"Not what" he cut of while slamming down his coffee cup and reaching over to tilt her head up " not be angry. Because I'm not. I was at first, but not anymore. Now I'm just confused. I mean why baby? Why lie to me?"

" I did not lie" she corrected, " I just didn't tell you"

"Ha" he scoffed, " nice try. You wanna look for another lame ass save"

" I do not get you" she angrily whispered, " I mean what we have been dating 5 months now. 4 out of those 5 months you lied to me. I mess up one little thing. I don't tell you one thing about my past and now I'm the lying son of a bitch?"

" I never said you were a son of a bitch" he harshly whispered back, " I'm only confused because it's Tony. Fucking Tony. I mean. Shit. Do you know how big that is? He could fucking kill my whole family. I was so worried about protecting you from them and now I know you off having fucking lunch with them. He could be the end of the kings and the Bolton's. I never thought he would be the end of us. I mean God Sharpay"

At the end of his rant Sharpay's head quickly shot up at 'end of us'. A sinking feeling game over Sharpay and she felt like she was going to throw up. " Oh my God" she thought, " He cant be breaking up with me again.

" I know what you thinking and I didn't mean it like that." Troy said grabbing her cheek and caressing it with his fingers. " Do you know what I do for you?"

Shoving his hand off she snapped, "Do you know what I do for you Troy? I mean God Troy, you make your self seem so high and mighty all of the damn time but your not. You go skipping off at the first time of danger and shoot at people, but once just once do you ever think of me? Before you go off with your gang and your boys do you ever think how hard my life would be if I lost you? I have to watch you go all the time running off to God knows where and put your self in danger. I know that every time you go off you might not be coming back. I realize that as much as your love me you have to do it. I now that I will be second best for you. Do you know how hard it is for me to know that as much as I try I will always just be second to you? I feel like I'm always disappointing you Troy" She let a few tears fall and looked quietly at the table.

Troy aimlessly sipped is coffee and went over what she just said. Grabbing her hand he hoarsely whispered, " you not my second best. Your my ev-everything baby"

" No I am" she cried, "I am ok with it now. I just met with Tony and Alva because she knows what I was feeling. She helped me through it and talked it out. Tony saw how upset I was and I asked him to keep an eye on you out there. I know that was a dumb ass thing to do but I wanted you to be safe. T-Tony and I grew up together. He was like my unofficial big brother. We always were constantly with each other. If you couldn't find Tony they'd ask me. If Tony walked into a room I wouldn't be far behind. You get the idea right.

She paused for a second and noticed that his usual shocking blue eyes were now a misty sky blue. His face was towards the window and had a far away look on his face.

" Yeah I get it. Continue please." He softly spoke still gazing out the window.

"When we were 13 we started drifting apart. I moved to Paris and he on to the gang I guess. We met up again at a family function and made up for lost time. He told me that he got involved in the family business and was very happy. I was happy for him. There I met Alva and we…. her and I would go out for lunch. After her shooting I couldn't answer any of Tony's calls. So I finally picked up and told him I would meet up with him. I always wore the same thing so we can recognize each other. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't know how." She drifted off mumbling until she felt his warm mouth on hers.

" No I'm sorry. Come on, you have a date right?" Troy said his eyes still that far away blue but a smile on his face.

" Re-eally?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Come on I don't want you to be late." He murmured entwining their hands into one.

"What the fuck is this Evans?" a mysterious voice boomed over their booth.

"Tony" she said surprised to see him here. " What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at Franco's at 3?

" Yeah its 430!" he boomed pulling her out of the embrace. " Were leaving"

Tony pulled her out the door and over to black truck. "Ow Tony" she yelled, " get off your hurting me"

"Shut up" he angrily yelled while refraining to hit her.

" Jameson. Get the fuck off of her!" Troy yelled softly grabbing her back and looking at her swollen forearm.

" Go fuck off Bolton. We don't need the hero act now" he yelled grabbing her back and shoving Troy. Opening the door he tried to shove Sharpay in until Troy interrupted by grabbing his girlfriend.

"Listen. Touch my fucking girlfriend one more damn time we are going to have something to get upset about."

" Shut the girlfriend shit up." Tony bellowed slamming the open truck door shut.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Troy asked while lightly pushing Sharpay behind him.

" YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND DAMMIT" he cried while letting a few tears slip from his locked brown eyes.

Shocked by the outburst neither he nor Sharpay said anything.

" I was going to be out. OUT OF THE DAMN GANG AND OUT OF THIS FUCKING LIFE! I was going to be a daddy. I was going to be a daddy." He chanted over and over again falling to the ground.

" Oh Tony" Sharpay whispered going to grab him.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME," he screamed backing away from her and standing up.

"Tony all I want to do is help." She spoke while walking towards him.

" NO" he screamed again. Swearing at the sky he slowly pulled the gun out of his coat and aimed at Sharpay.

Looking at Troy he said, " now you will know how it feels to loose the one you love."

"NOO" Troy yelled while going to grab Sharpay put he was too late. A shoot rang off and both people fell to the floor.

"Baby" he yelled going over to the fallen blonde and pushing the hair out of her face.

Her eyes were closed and he faced looked paler than usual. "What have I done?" he yelled. While embracing her. Slowly he felt something touch his arm. Glancing over he saw….

* * *

ok i know it might seem short but i had to leave you guys with something. I promise next one will be twice as long. Please review and tell me what you think!

MEEEE!


	26. Wedding to Remember

i just wanna start off by saying thanks again for reading my stories. muah

please review cause it helps me get chatpers out faster. please just leave a comment just cause i accept any kind of reviews!

"Where the hell

"Where the hell?" Troy mumbled as he took in his surroundings. Squinting his eyes he say that there was a light at the far end of the hallway, which he was in.

Walking towards the door his feet felt like bricks and his head was pounding. Reaching the door he slowly pushed it open and suddenly he was in a church.

"We are gathered here today for the union of this man and this woman" the preacher motioned between the two people standing at the altar.

Confused Troy walked to the front pew and took a seat. Looking to his left he saw Ryan. His face was pale white and his eyes blood shot red. " Holy shit" he gasped, "Are you okay man?"

Pushing Ryan to get his attention his hand went straight through his shoulder. "What the fuck" he yelled, but no one heard him.

Jumping up in shock he saw Gabby standing as maid of honor. "Thank God Gabby please you have to help" he ranted as he grabbed her shoulder for her to turn around. Just like Ryan, Troy's hand sliced through her like a piece of bread being cut from the loaf.

Shocked he drew his hand back like it was on fire. Waving it in front of her face she didn't even notice he was there.

" If any one objects now to this union of this man and this woman to be bonded for all eternity speak now or forever hold your peace" the reverend voice broke through Troy's thoughts.

"Who's wedding is this?" Troy thought as he went to stand beside the preacher. Gazing at the bride she slowly pulled up her veil and Sharpay's face appeared.

Staggering backwards he balanced on the podium staring at her face. " No no no I object. I OBJECT!" he yelled to the crowd that gathered to see the love of his life married to another man.

" As there are no objections I give you Mr. And Mrs. Tony Jameson. You may kiss your bride" The pastor boomed as everyone slowly began to applaud.

" NO" Troy yelled pushing them apart but failed when he fell between the two and landed on the floor.

"Sharpay please" he begged while following the crowd. Out of the church and down the stairs he ran to catch up with her at the limo.

Out of nowhere a shot went off and Sharpay's all white gown was covered in a deep red. Falling to the ground Sharpay clutched her bleeding stomach and closed her eyes in pain.

" Oh God. Sharpay" he whispered while trying to look at the wound.

Snapping her eyes open she stared Troy straight in the eyes and whispered, " You did this to me Troy." Closing her eyes again she laid her head on the ground and died.

" I told you Mr. Bolton you would know how it feels to loose the one you love." Tony said while stuffing the gun back into his pocket.

"What? NO! NO!" he cried out clutching the motionless body.

" I'm sorry Mr. Bolton but you must wake up now" a voice cut through his dream.

"No. NO. PLEASE TAKE ME INSTEAD NO NO" he cried again.

"Mr. Bolton" the voice said again shaking his body.

"NO" he yelled waking up and stunning the surprised nurse.

Troy jumped in shock as the nurse tried to console him. Running a hand through his hair he nervously took deep calming breaths.

"Are you here for Sharpay Evans?" the nurse asked while looking down at her folder.

"Yes. I am is she…" Troy broke off fearing the worst.

"No just a small concussion. She's lucky from what police say the bullet just missed her body." The nurse politely smiled. Reaching her hand down the hallway she said, "Just down the hall and to your left in room 217"

Troy ran down the hall like he was on fire. Turning the corner he almost ran into a nurse holding a handful of towels.

"Sorry" he mumbled and held her so she could keep her balance.

" Watch where you're going ok! This is a hospital!" she growled while shoving off his hold.

Ignoring the lady he swiftly walked down the dreary hall to the room. Counting down the rooms from 220 he stopped in front of 217 and took a deep breath.

Knocking on the door a little he opened it and saw Sharpay sitting on the bed with her hair in a messy bun and watching TV. Glancing over at the open door her face broke out into a smile when she saw it was troy.

"Hi!" she whispered and opened her arms for a hug.

Rushing over he took her in his arms and squeezed her frail body tight. "Hah I see someone missed me," she teased while snuggling into is neck more.

Pulling back he looked over her body and searched for any bruises. " Are you okay baby?" he asked still looking over her body.

Pulling his chin up like he did to her earlier today, she put both hands on the side of his face and kissed him.

"This whole caring compassion side of you gets me all hot and bothered." She purred while nuzzling the side of his neck again but this time planting small kisses there.

Laughing he pulled her back to kiss her again. " Do you remember anything from today?" he asked.

"No its all really fuzzy" she said holding his hand and entwining their fingers. "Can you tell me?" she asked giving the eyes.

"Do you really wanna know?" he questioned while staring at the headboard. He knew she was giving the eyes and he always gave into them.

"Yes I do. Please boyfriend." She begged. Snapping his head down at the boyfriend part he got lost in the depth of her chocolate brown eyes.

"F-fine" he stuttered while composing himself. "Well…"

**Her eyes were closed and he faced looked paler than usual. "What have I done?" he yelled. While embracing her. Slowly he felt something touch his arm. Glancing over he saw Tony lying in a puddle of his own blood. **

"**Holy shit what have I done," he thought. Looking down he saw that Sharpay was still knocked out and no one crowded around them. **

**He pulled out his cell and punched in his dad's telephone number. "bisogno del padre i il vostro aiuto. realmente ho scopato in su questo volta.( father I need your help. I have really fucked up this time.)**

**In no time Trent appeared and saw the scene before him. Walking over to Troy he looked down at the girl in his son's arms. **

"**vada all'ospedale e controllila nell'opinione che è caduto io eliminerà tony. voi può dello scopato di in su con sharpay ma troy possiamo vincere la Guerra"( go to the hospital and check her in say she fell I will get rid of Tony. you may of fucked up with Sharpay but Troy we may have just won the war.)**

"**Is that all you can think about? Some damn war?" he sobbed while clutching Sharpay. "Look at her father, look at this. This is what this war has done. If I loose her I wont live with my self." **

"**Get a hold of your self. She is not dead. She is fine." Trent boomed. " I love Sharpay but I am bonded into this gang and life and so are you. You both need to understand the consequences that this life has to offer."**

**Trent whipped out his cell and called his father. " padre abbiamo vinto appena la guerra.( father we just won the war.)**

"That's what happened." Troy nervously said while fiddling with Sharpay's ring.

Glancing out the window Sharpay quickly thought about her decision. If she said she was mad she would loose him. If she said she was ok with it she would still have him but be full of regret. " But he was protecting me" she thought, "he turned the gun on us first."

"It's okay Troy. I understand. You were protecting me." She said while kissing him.

" Wait your not mad?" troy asked while looking at her face.

"No. Just a little sad. Tony was one of my friends. I don't know what was wrong with him." She said again while kissing him. Hugging him she whispered a quiet thank you.

"What I didn't hear you?" Troy said while kissing her again.

" I said thank you. You're always saving me. I don't know what I would do without you." She said.

" Uh excuse me," the doctor said, as the two teens broke apart, "I just wanted to say that Miss Evans you are released you and the baby are just fine."

"Hah thank you doctor Pettit- Me and the what?" she cried while clutching her stomach.

" The baby of course." The doctor replied smiling.

Glancing over at Troy his jaw was set in a firm lock and he stared at the window. This was going to not end well.

i hope you guys got that the bold meant it was earlier in the day. sorry if its not grammaticly correct im a little tired so bare with me people!

pleaseeee reviewww i beg of you!


	27. Goodbye My Lover

* * *

oh my dears who read this story. i am soo sorry. i have been a horrible author i havent updated. I was just trying to get my new story up off its feet. Check it out. its good. its on my page loves. No One Knows What It's Like. chchcheck it outtt

please enjoy this one. its a tad short but i had to make it that way.

plus i borrowed a couple lines from a clana scene so smallville owns the lines i used.

and disney owns HSM frowns bitches

and i own everything elese.

* * *

After starring at out the window for a couple of seconds he got up off the bed and walked to the far wall

After starring at out the window for a couple of seconds he got up off the bed and walked to the far wall. " A baby" he muttered over and over again trying to comprehend the idea that something was living in her flat stomach.

Sharpay sat in the bed clutching her stomach in disbelief. "A Baby?" she thought, " I can't be pregnant. I am not ready for this. I can't be a mom. I'm not even married. Heck I'm not even a graduate yet!" Thinking of all the negative possibilities she started to sob. Soon it was hard for her to breath from sobbing so hard.

"T-rr-oy" she chocked out reaching out for him.

Turning back around the sight broke his heart, his pregnant girlfriend sobbing her heart out. His feet were glued to the ground, he couldn't move. " You cant or you wont" his mind told him.

"Troy" she said again breaking him from his thoughts. " Please I need you"

" I –oh I just cant. I'm sorry," he cried. Running out of the room he ran into the nurse again but this time he didn't stop but sprinted out of the hospital. Ignoring Sharpay's cries along the way.

Once Troy ran out of the room Sharpay knew he wasn't coming back. "Nurse" she yelled and one came running in, " I need to make a phone call please."

* * *

Speeding the whole way home Troy went to his old home and walked in. IN the kitchen his mother was making a pie.

"tesoro che cosa sono voi che fate a casa" (darling what are you doing home?) Erica Bolton was shocked to say the least. Troy usually never came home unless it was for food or he was with Sharpay.

"bisogno d-di momma i voi-I(Momma I-I need youu)" he said crying while running into her arms.

"Oh" she gasped as he sobbed into her shoulder. " Come sit with me"

Erica and Troy made there way into the living room. Erica sat down while Toy put his head in her lap and let her play with his hair. After a little while passed Erica decided that she needed to break this silence.

" Troy neonato talk to momma. What's wrong" she asked while sitting him up.

" You are going to be so upset. You are going to hate me." He whispered.

" I could never hate you. What's going on Troy?" she was starting to get really worried.

" Sharpay is. She's" he started but broke off again.

" Oh is she sick. Did something happen? Is she ok?" His mother asked all at once.

" No she's fine. I think." Troy breathed. What he was about to tell his mother would kill her inside.

"Then what is it?" she laughed at his shyness.

"She's pregnant momma" he whispered.

"What?" she whispered backing up.

" I said she's…" Troy said again looking up

" I heard you the first time Troy" she snapped. Erica backed up until her back his one of the vases and crashed to the floor, which made Trent run down the stairs in surprise.

Stopping at the door he saw his wife near to tears and his son flat out sobbing. He decided not to say anything. He saw Erica approach their son and look him dead in the eye.

" How you could you be so foolish" she yelled slapping him hard on his face. She was overcome with rage and sadness." Have I taught you nothing? Have you not listened to everything your father and I said over the years!"

When Erica and Trent were dating the got pregnant with there oldest son Ace. They were a year younger than Troy and Sharpay. Erica remembered telling her mother that she was pregnant and how she accepted it but was not very happy with the whole situation. Trent and Erica married about 3 years later.

"You both so young." She sobbed hugging her son again. " She must be so scared."

"I'm so sorry" Troy said again hugging his mother tight.

" Where is Sharpay?" Trent finally asked breaking the two apart.

" She's at the hospital still. I left" he admitted putting his head down.

"What" both parents exclaimed.

" I got scared." He shamelessly said while rubbing his neck.

"Well go get her you idiot!" his mother screeched. "Dio Troy! She must be scared out of her mind. GO!"

* * *

After Troy left the house Erica sat down on the couch and sobbed. Trent came over to his wife and hugged her.

" What are they going to do?" she confessed. " Do you remember how hard it was for us? All the looks I got in high school?"

"Erica they will be fine! abbia fede il mio amore ( have faith my love)" Trent reassured her but was not to sure him self.

Rushing to the hospital he ran to Sharpay's room and walked in to see that she was gone. Standing in the room a nurse walked in.

" Are you looking for Mrs. Evans?" she asked.

" Yes is she ok?" he asked worriedly.

" Oh she's fine. She was released about an hour ago. By chance are you Mr. Bolton?" the nurse timidly asked.

" Yes why?" he was so confused. Why didn't she call him? Who picked her up?

" She asked me to give this to you." She said as she handed him a DVD with his name on it.

Rushing back to their house he opened the door and called out, " Sharpay?" He went through every room and no sign of her.

Remembering the DVD he pulled it out and slipped it in the DVD player. Sitting on the coffee table he felt a sense of relief as Sharpay's face showed up on the screen.

" I was going to wait to talk to you in person but I knew that if I looked into your eyes I would never be able to say it."

Troy looked at the screen in disbelief. Sharpay's eyes were glossed over with tears.

" We thought that we were meant to be together Troy"

That threw Troy for a loop. They were meant to be together. NO if's and's or but's about it.

"But the truth is we were fooling ourselves. We were never meant to work out in the end."

Tears stared to fall from Troy's eyes at her confession. Little did he know that his parents were standing at the doorway watching the love of their sons live break up with him.

" I need you" she said as she broke off a little." we need you" she said as she patted her stomach, " but your parents and your gang need you more" she confessed as tears flowed freely down her face. " As long as I'm in your life Troy I'm ho-olding you back," she said as her voiced cracked a little.

"By the time your watching this I will be on a plane far away from you and New Mexico. Please" she begged, " don't come after me."

Sobbing Troy looked at the TV in horror. She was going away. She was leaving him.

" I love you Troy. More than you will ever know. You have so much ahead of you. With basketball and schools wanting to scout you. I couldn't live with myself because you couldn't accomplish any of that because a baby was in your way. Don't hate me. Please live a wonderful life. Forget me. Forget us. Be happy," she sobbed while looking behind her.

Troy could have sworn he heard a voice in the background. But ignored it as he watched her break his heart.

" I love you so much. Goodbye Troy." She sobbed. Wiping her eyes she smiled one last time before shutting of the camera and the screen went blank.

Grabbing the nearest item, which happed to be a picture of them, and he threw it full force at the TV, before breaking down.

His parents could only look on in horror as their son sobbed. He was broken and there was nothing they could do about it.

well i cried while i wrote this. its too sad. ugh. sorry i had to do it.

please review i need some feed back.

it was my birthday a weel ago so leave me a comment for my birthday!

* * *

REVIEWWW REPLIESSSS-

**mrshottieefron**-yeahh im thinking about having it be a boy. but you have to keep reading and reviewing to find out thankies mcspankies for the review

**Clotisy**-im an evil person evil laugh but chokes just kidding. hoped you liked it. thankies mcspankies for the review

**Going2Alaska** sorry i havent updated in a while..buttt thankies mcspankies for the review

**SharpayEvansBolton12 **shes havingg a baby! woot. thankies mcspankies for the review

**troypay..is.contagious**.i kno a baby. i had to throw in a little twist! thankies mcspankies for the review

**Drama4zashley-**Naley aww thankies mcspankies for your review


	28. hello lover

* * *

im sorry.

please i was on vacation and then i got grounded and inspiration was lost. but ive finally gotten my groveee back and made this one extra long.

so this is like a whole lot into the future. they kids( notice i did use a S ) are about 2-3 years old.

I GOT MY 100TH REVIEW! YOU DONT KNOW HOW GOOD THAT MADE ME FEEL! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND ILL KEEP WRITING. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR POSITIVE FEED BACKKK!

there are prob mistakes becasuse i really didnt ge tto read over it because i wanted to get it out so fast...i am sorry

* * *

" No JUDE GET BACK HERE!" Sharpay yelled at her son who was quickly scampering away. Bolting up she turned around and said to the small little girl sitting on the blanket. " Stay here for momma ok baby?" and dashed down the sidewalk in toe of her adventurous son.

" I COME TOOS!" Emmy Bolton yelled after her mother. Pushing her self up she waddled over to the path but almost got ran over by a bike which made her tumble back but she was caught by a strong man.

Troy Bolton was on his usual morning run. His face was set in a scowl as he ran through the Mexican heat. After Sharpay left Troy was now known as one of the most feared men in New Mexico. Troy locked his heart and threw away the key after Sharpay disappeared and threw himself into the gang which he now lead. He graduated early and took advanced college classes, which let him graduate 2 years early from college.

He ran along the runner's lane of the park and watched a little girl almost get ran over by a bike he quickly sprinted over before she hit the ground.

"Owie" the girl said as she looked at her hands almost about to cry. Her blue eyes and face mirrored Troy's to the tee. They both had that little birthmark by their eyes and the same messy brown hair. Only hers was long and held back by a ribbon. Her big blue eyes filled up with tears and her nose, which reminded him of someone else's, was quivering a little. _That nose_ he thought again _that's Sharpay's nose. _Memories flooded his mind at a quick instant.

**There you go with that sexy nose ruffle again.**

**I love you baby.**

**You and me until the end right babe?**

Shaking his head he drew his attention back the little girl. " Hey hey now little darlin'" he said picking her up and holding her, " no need to cry. Let me see this owie" slowly the girl unwrapped her balled up fist and showed it to Troy. A little red appeared but nothing was broken or scratched.

" Look it's ok. How bout we find your momma non?" he said squeezing her fluffy little cheeks and she giggled in return.

" SI POR FAVORE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

" You speak Italian little girl?" he asked shocked. She must be extremely bright for her age. She nodded shyly and nuzzled her face into Troy's neck. Troy set her on the ground as the heard a person approaching.

"ABRIELLE EMMY BOLTON GET BACK HERE" a woman yelled calling to her child. Her blonde hair was flowing in the wind as she ran down the path to her daughter with a son in her arms giggling at the situation.

" Jumpie jumpie jumpie" the little boy repeated as he bobbled in her arms. He looked just like Emmy but he was a boy. The both had the same button nose and his long curly hair got in the way of his seeing so he constantly had to shove it back with his hand. Just like Troy at his age he loved to do anything that got him in trouble.

" Emmy what did I say about running away when momma isn't looking?" she said to the little girl while checking her for bruises.

" She almost got hit by a bike," the all to familiar deep voice said behind her. Slowly she turned around.

"Oh" she gasped. She stood up and looked at the man who haunted her memories. His hair was a little longer, the five o'clock shadow was gracing his cheeks and he looked a little more built but he was the same boy she was in love with during high school.

" What are you doing here?" he asked running a hand through his hair. He was nervous as anything.

" I came to visit." She meekly replied while straitening out Emmy's dress.

" So all the times I called and asked you to visit was nothing?" he cried grabbing her. His anger bubbled to the surface and he almost shook with rage. He missed her so much but he would never admit that to her because she hurt him too much.

"Get off" Jude Bolton yelled while stepping on his foot. No one touched his momma…ever.

" Oh Jude. That's not very nice. Apologize." She said. Looking down at the mini Troy she almost melted at the sight. They were standing beside each other and looked adorable.

When she first gave birth to the twins all she ever saw was Troy. When Jude first came out he screamed and yelled but when he opened his eyes and caught glimpse of Sharpay he stopped. Sharpay's breath caught in her throat when she saw the deep shade of blue in his eyes and she was instantly clicked.

"Sorry" he grumbled while kicking a stone along the path. He looked up and Troy and stared at him. Looking at his face he saw that he looked just like him and Emmy.

"Momma!" he yelled getting her attention, " he's look just like ME!"

" I know baby. That's your poppa," she said while crouching down at him. How was she supposed to tell a little boy that his father was right in front of him?

Jude thought about what his mother had said. Having a poppa could be pretty cool. He could have another boy in the house and have some one to play with him.

"Like Marcos Poppa?" he asked. Marco was his best friend in Italy and his poppa played soccer and tucked him in at night.

"Just like Marcos Poppa" she supplied. Relief washed over her face as Jude hugged Troy's legs. Troy picked him up and hugged him tight. He did not know that he could be so attached to something so quickly.

Jude pulled back and started to talk a mile a minute. Troy could hardly keep up with the topics he switched to.

"Ok whoa Jude slow down" Sharpay cut in. Feeling Emmy yawn in her neck she looked at her watch and gasped.

" Time to go Jude its way past your nap time." She reached to grab him but he clutched harder onto Troy.

" No. I want to stay with poppa." He whimpered staring at Sharpay.

" Come back to the flat with me" Troy offered. "I have an extra room and stuff. I even think some of your things are still there Sharpay" he said the last part smugly as he watched her face drain some color.

" Uhh I don't know," she whispered fixing Emmy on her arm.

" Go with daddy, momma" Emmy said lifting her head. "Peawse" she whispered in her ear.

"Fine" she caved, " but you are taking a nap Jude!"

"Yeah right" he mumbled in Troy's ear, which caused him to burst out laughing.

" I uh" he coughed. " Ran here so can I get a ride back with you?"

Sharpay could not believe that she was in her old house. Everything was still the same; there was still the creak in the floorboard by the stairs, the chip on the sink. She looked around and realized that one thing was missing. The pictures of them were gone, all of her books and magazines were gone, and when she put Emmy down in her old room all of her clothes were gone. She was gone, and she let it happen.

"Do you want water or anything?" Troy's deep voice broke into her thoughts.

"No I'm uh fine" she softly said looking around, " but thanks"

"What's wrong Sharpay?" he asked walking slowly towards her.

" Oh nothing. Just tired. Having twins can be a handful," she noted closing her eyes and inhaling.

" Well I can imagine" he said almost bitterly, " I never, thought you were the single mother type." He whooshed past her into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she angrily asked.

"What do you think it means?" he questioned back, he got and started to circle Sharpay like a vulture and its prey, " I was here. I was ready. But you decided to leave, you decided to take my children away, you decided when you got to where ever you went to not let me have a relationship with my kids," he softly added, " and you broke my heart on the way"

" Oh Troy" she said softly while trying to touch him.

"No" he whispered in almost a broken tone. " God I looked. I looked for you everywhere. NO ONE would tell me anything. I begged and begged. Hah you mother has slammed her door in my face so many times I cant even count." He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, " I went back for you, you know. At the hospital. Do you know what it felt like to not see you in the bed? Hell I thought you died for a second. But no you ran. Just like you always do."

Troy crossed rooms and walked to the couch and plopped down. His arms were folded across his chest.

" I didn't run. You did when you left," she stated while going near him on the couch.

" You know. Lets not talk about it. What's in the past is in the past. Lets watch a movie instead." He quickly decided while going over to the DVD player and hitting play.

" Ok" she breathed in relief " what are we watching?"

" A comedy" he replied in a monotone voice while Sharpay's face appeared on the screen.

All of the color drained on Sharpay's face as she watched herself say goodbye to Troy. Out of all the things that could have happened she was not expecting this.

"Turn it off," she whispered. Her hands were gripping the sides of the couch so tight her knuckles were turning white.

"Wait no" Troy held, " This is the best part." Troy fast forward a little and said along with the DVD, "As long as I'm in your life Troy I'm holding you back"

" I said turn it off" she said again standing up.

" No" he answered still watching the DVD. He did not realize Sharpay getting up and walking to the TV and turning it off.

"What the hell?" he asked while looking at her.

" I meant what I said in that DVD and now your mocking me? Do you know how hard it was?" she inquired.

" To what leave me? Cause you did it just fine?" he bellowed.

"Troy I never meant to hurt--" she started but he quickly cut her off by walking over to her by grabbing her shoulders soft enough to not hurt her but hard enough to keep her there.

"You did. I had to watch you break up with me on a DVD" he said while looking in her eyes, "a fucking DVD"

" I couldn't do it in person. I thought it would be best" she whispered looking at her shoes.

" I thought that. I thought many things. I've watched that DVD 727 times since you've left. That was once everyday. How could you do that to me? How could you do that to us?" he let go of her arms and leaned against a wall.

" I don't know" she said crying. " Believe me I never meant to hurt you. I was scared."

"Don't cry." He demanded, " I hate it when you cry."

He cupped her face gently with her hands. " I hate myself for making you cry" he murmured while leaning down and kissing her lips.

Her head was telling her to stop the kissing but her heart was pounding so fiercely in her chest she knew it felt right. She put her hands around his neck and deepened this kiss.

There kissing got more heated and passionate but right when he was about to pick her up there was a cough at the door and they both turned to look at their intruder.

* * *

review and ur my heroo


	29. The End

ok this is it.

the end.

im sorry but i want to fully devote myself to my other story No One Knows what its like.

read it...i know you will loveee it.

thank you to everyone for making this story a success! i love you all...byeee

* * *

"Uhh sorry Mr. Bolton, and very pretty lady" the boy said blushing," I was supposed to drop this off… For you... so yeah here" he pushed a thick folder into Troy's hands and stumbled back to the door.

"Later Mr. Bolton" he said and rushed out the door.

Touching her very plump and red lips Sharpay sat down on the couch as Troy looked through the folder. _Wonder who that was? He looked like 12. _Sharpay thought as she fixed her hair a little.

"That was Chris. I know he looks like he is 12 but he's 18" Troy said reading her mind. He put down the folder and made his way to her.

"How'd you--" she said but got cut off by Troy's lips.

"I've been in love with you since I was 16. I think I know you that much" he mumbled kissing her face. He slid down her body and kissed his way up her neck and on her mouth.

The kept kissing until Sharpay pulled back, " what are we going to do?" she placed her forehead on his and closed her eyes.

" I don't know baby," he admitted kissing her nose.

" I mean your parents, Chad, Gabby, Tay, Penn, Ror…I really messed up by just leaving. No note, no nothing. I mean why…psh how are they going to forgive me." She cried burring her face in the crook of his neck.

" I forgave you so will they…I will make sure of It." He promised while kissing her.

" So you and me. Were okay right? You don't hate me?" she nervously asked toying with his necklace and not looking at his eyes.

Grabbing her chin he turned her head a little and said," I could never hate you. I was just so angry with you for so long. But I got you back and im never letting you go again."

"Good. Cause I was thinking about coming back…and I need somewhere to stay. And I was thinking this would be kinda good. Here I mean. Jude and Emmy adore you like I knew they would. My parents would be okay with it. Soooo what do you think?"

"So what. No questions asked I don't want anything else. I need you with me forever. It would be amazing amore." He murmured huskily while kissing her again.

"This whole you kissing me when I'm scared isn't going to work all of the time." She said teasingly while running her hands over his stomach.

" Ahh so wont that," he teased back kissing her hard on the lips. The shrill ring of a cry broke through.

"Uhh what was that," he mumbled against Sharpay's lips as he kissed her again.

"Your son, here ill get him" she said starting to get up but looked back as Troy drew her back.

"Let me" he said getting up, " I need the practice right?"

"Yeah" she said smiling at him. " Go ahead."

The steps to from the living room to the little boys room seemed forever long. The steps creaked with age as he walked up them and down the hallway.

"Here goes nothing," Troy said as he reached the door and opened it.

" HI daddy!" the little voice said to him from the bed.

"Oh I can get used to this" he thought as he closed the door.

* * *

there it was.

my old little oneshot turned into a story. thanks again so much.

review and check out my new story.

I LOVE YOU


End file.
